


What was forgotten

by slashficlover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Arthur Weasley, Bottom Regulus Black, Bottom Severus Snape, Divorce, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 48,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashficlover/pseuds/slashficlover
Summary: It all started with a potion. One simple potion really, but none the less lives will be changed. Truths will be revealed and what everyone thought they knew was really a lie. One simple potion and the reversal of a memory spell. What was believed about Light and Dark will be forever changed. Will the Golden Trio weather this storm or will they be ripped apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairhaven74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairhaven74/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and her various publishers. All I own is the plot and the originals characters!
> 
> I am dedicating this work to Fairhaven74 who was my wonderful beta for my Star Trek TOS series. 
> 
> Tell me nicely what you think. Any positive feed back welcome, if you plan to tell me about any erros - do it nicely. I am hoping that Snape came out right. Cross your fingers that this writers block has finally hit the road! This, if all goes well, will hopefully be part of a series!

**Chapter One**

 

Severus Snape was in a foul mood, it was time for his fifth year potions class and it was the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. He told Dumbledore every year that that was a bad set up and he should change it, the old coot would ignore him and just pop a lemon sherbert. He sighed and stalked over to the door of his classroom; slamming it open, he stood there watching his students. “Well, get in,” he snapped and went over to his desk. The fifth years filed in and took their seats. He watched as they sat down and got their books out. He pulled out his wand and tapped the chalkboard; small, neat writing appeared. “Today we will be brewing a potion that you should have no problem doing; as you have now made it to your fifth year potions, you should know how to read and follow instructions. It is, as you can see, a Heritage potion. If brewed correctly, you will be able to see back six generations. Normally, you would need your blood, I have decided that you will use the blood of the second year potions classes. You have two hours to complete this potion. Well what are you waiting for? Begin!” he snapped and went and sat in his seat, he figured since this was the fifth years, he would be able to do his grading without having to hover over them the entire class. He had originally planned to have his fifth year’s do the heritage potion later in the year but Dumbledore for some reason did not want him to teach them the potion this year; so to annoy the old coot he was having it done earlier than usual. He did however neglect to mention that he was having the second years test the potion.

 

He kept an eye on his class as the lesson progressed. He jerked his head up in time to see one of the students cauldron start to smoke. He stood up and bore down on the dunderheaded child, “Foolish brat, can you not read?” he said as he pointed towards the directions on the board. “It explicitly calls for a dash of newt oil, no more. From the looks of this slop you used three. Clean up this mess, you will receive a fail for today. You will be making this up in detention and 100 points from Gryffindor!” he snarled and stalked back to his desk, leaving the girl in tears behind him. Not a sound could be heard as he stormed over to his desk and sat down. The rest of class passed by with no further incidents and soon the students were filing out the door.  After capping his red ink, he waved his hand and closed and locked his classroom door.  Since it was now lunch time he would eat in his rooms instead. His head had been bothering him for days and he felt like he had forgotten something important and it was setting him on edge. He could feel some sort of change was coming but he knew not what. He sighed heavily as he stood up and headed through his hidden door to his rooms, he sat down and summoned a house elf and ordered his meal. He would need his strength as he had again a Gryffindor and Slytherin mixed class today. He rubbed his temple trying to relieve the pain, some days it didn’t pay to get up.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 

Harry, Hermione and Ron were heading down to the dungeons after lunch for their double potions class. None of them were looking forward to it. Ron groaned when he saw that Malfoy and his two goons were standing there. They saw that smirk on his face as they headed towards them. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Potty and the Weasel along with their pet Mudblood.”

 

“Shut it, Malfoy,” Ron growled at him.

 

Malfoy just smirked and turned back to the group of second year Slytherins he was standing with.

 

They all startled when the door to the classroom was flung opened. There in all of his dungeon bat glory was their illustrious potions professor. He stepped back and they all walked in and took their places. They had learned well that silence was required. They took their seats and waited for the class to start.

 

Snape walked to the front and rapped his wand on the black board. The name of the potion appeared. “Can anyone tell me about the potion I have listed on the board?”

 

No one said anything but Hermione was bouncing in her seat with her hand waving in the air. Snape scanned the classroom and his eyes settled on Harry Potter.

 

“Mr. Potter, tell me about this potion,” he said with a smirk.

 

Harry sighed before he answered. “It is a potion that tells one about their ancestry.”

 

Snape’s eyebrows rose in surprise before he narrowed his eyes. “What else?”

 

“If brewed correctly, it will show you back six generations.”

 

The entire class was staring at him in shock. He never knew the answers. Hermiones arm dropped down as she stared at her friend in surprise. How had he know that, she had never seen him reading about potions or even picking up a book willingly.

 

“That is correct. You will be testing them today. A previous class has brewed the potion and you will each be given a pretreated parchment, along with a vile of the potion. You are to put one drop of blood in only! Understood, Longbottom? One!”

 

Neville blushed and slouched down in his seat. Snape walked around the room handed out first the parchment that they would be using. It had to be pretreated with a different potion in order for it to work with the Heritage potion.  He then went back and handed out to each student a small vial of the Heritage potion. “Now, you will need to sterilize your silver knives, make a small cut and then add one drop. Once the blood drop has been added to the vial, you will then gently shaking the vial to make the blood and potion. Then pour the vials contents onto the parchment. If you have followed these simple instructions, you will then see your family tree on the parchment.  Get it with it.”

 

The class jumped and got to work following the instructions. Seamus saw that Neville was having trouble trying to cut himself made the cut for him. He sighed with relief when he saw the one drop go into the vial. Neville smiled at Seamus and started to gently shake the vial. He then poured out the contents and watched his family tree grow. He frowned as he saw the words fill the parchment.

 

  * Rodolphus LeStrange



Cygnus Rodolphus Lestrange

  * Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black



 

And so on the names filled the parchment, but nowhere did the name Longbottom appear.

 

Across the room three more watched in confusion as their family tree appeared before them. Draco was confused to see that his name was different and the names of the parents showed were a surprise.

 

  * Lucius Abraxas Malfoy



Draco Severus Malfoy

  * Severus Tobias Malfoy nee Snape



 

He was shocked to see that his godfather was listed as his mother. That can’t be right. He was the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Maybe the potion was done incorrectly as he knew how to follow directions. He looked up at his godfather and flagged him down.

 

“Uh, Sir? There seems to be a problem with my potion, Sir.”

 

“Mine too, Professor,” Neville said with a frown.

 

Snape looked up and frowned with he heard Potters and Grangers voices stating the same thing. He walked over to his godson first and blanched at what he saw. How was that possible? He checked the vials and new that they were brewed correctly. He even had to brew some more in order to have enough! He grabbed the parchment and stalked over to look at Potters parchment.

 

 

  * Thomas Marvolo Riddle



Serpens Orion Riddle

  * Regulus Cygnus Riddle nee Black



 

At the sight, Snape felt like he was going to pass out. What in Merlin was going on? He looked at the Weasley boy when he heard him make a choking sound. He was pale and staring at the Potter boy’s parchment. He looked behind them to Granger and knew that he needed to get the others out of the classroom. “Everyone but Longbottom, Malfoy, Potter, Weasley and Granger get out. I want a nine foot essay on the Heritage potion and what you saw and thought you would see and then you will tell me why blood was needed. Now out!”

 

Everyone but the four mention scrambled to get their things and out of the classroom. They threw pitting looks at them as they left.

 

“Professor, I don’t understand. What is going on?” Harry looked up at his hated Potions Professor and hoped he had an answer.

 

“I don’t know, but I am going to find out.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and her various publishers. All I own is the plot and the originals characters!
> 
> Glad to see that this is being enjoyed and I thank all that have commented and given me kudos.

**Chapter Three**

 

Hermione was so confused at that moment. She could not comprehend what she was seeing. She had no idea who these people were but this was not her family tree.  She knew that their professor was a Potions Master so that there should have been nothing wrong with the potion, but surely there must have been. All she could do was stare at the parchment before her and where her name and that of her parents was someone else’s names.

 

 

  * Fenrir Greyback



Bellona Fairuza Greybeck

  * Remus John Lupin



 

Who were these two men and how was it possible for two men to have a child. She knew that once this was sorted out, she was heading to the library to see what she could find on male pregnancy. The magical world was definitely different.  She leaned forward to look at the boy’s parchment and saw that Harry’s was wrong but Ron’s looked fine with both parents listed, though how could they have named him ‘Bilius’? She jerked when she heard Professor Snape snap for Neville to bring him his parchment. Neville shuffled quickly over to Snape and handed him the parchment. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he read what was before him. How was this even possible? How would no one know any of this? How would he not know that he had a son if what Draco’s parchment said was true? Making a decision he swung around and grabbed Granger’s and Potter’s parchments “Stay here. You are not to leave this classroom.” He flung over his shoulder as he quickly entered his chambers and headed to his fire place. He was connected to the floo as he needed to be as the Head of Slytherin house and spy. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he threw it in calling out for Malfoy Manor.

 

Lucius Malfoy looked up from his paperwork when he heard is office floo chime. “Severus,” he said, “is something wrong with Draco?” He stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

 

“I need you to step thru now. I can’t tell you thru the floo, you need to come thru as I will have to show you.” And with that, he ended the call and waited for Lucius to come thru.

 

Lucius huffed and grabbed some floo powder and called out for Snapes chambers. He gracefully stepped thru into Snape’s chambers and followed him into his classroom. There he saw the Longbottom boy, along with his son and the Golden Trio. He sneered when he saw the Gryffindors and headed towards Draco.

 

“Severus, what is going on?”

 

“Today we were testing the Heritage Potion brewed by my fifth years. It seems that these four’s family trees were…different than how they should have been.” And with those words he silently handed over the parchments to Lucius with Draco’s on top.

 

Lucius took them with a raised brow that climbed along with its brother up to his hairline. “How is this possible?” He looked at Severus. He always lusted after the man but to see his secret desire on parchment was off putting.

 

“I do not know. But I can tell you that all of those potions were brewed correctly as I checked them before we used them.  Go and look at the other three. One of them is the real eye opener.”

 

Lucius frowned as he looked at the other two; he had a nephew, wait, what? He then blanched when he saw the final parchment, the son of the Dark Lord, how was that possible? With Regulus, but he was murdered according to rumor by the Dark Lord. 

 

“Sir?” Harry said to his most hated Professor. Both men jumped as they had forgotten that the children were there.

 

“Yes, Potter?”

 

“Why is it showing me someone else’s family tree?”

 

“It seems, Mr. Potter,” Lucius turned to look at the boy everyone thought was James and Lily’s son, “that this is your family tree.”

 

“That can’t be right.” Harry frowned in confusion.

 

“We will see Mr. Potter.” Snape frowned in thought on how to check out the matter. He had a niggling in the back of his mind about the Headmaster being involved; it would explain why now he did not want him brewing this potion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and her various publishers. All I own is the plot and the originals characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has sent me kudos and the great comments. Glad to hear that you are enjoying this story!

**Chapter Four**

 

Lucius snapped his fingers, “Gringotts.”

 

“How will we get there? The old coot monitors all of the floo so you know that he will be down here soon to find out why you are here.” Snape frowned at the thought of the manipulative old bastard.

 

“We can use the house elves to get us there and back. We won’t be able to do it today and we need to have a cover story as everyone in the class must have seen what happened.”

 

True, it will get back to the old coot.”

 

“Can you falsify the parchments?”

 

“Yes, I can do so for everyone but Granger.”

 

“Why would you do that, Sir?” Granger asked.

 

“Because Miss. Granger,” Snape turned to her, “if word got out about this you all would be in danger; Mr. Potter more so then normal.”

 

“So you want us not to say anything? But surely the Headmaster can be told?”

 

“I am afraid not Miss. Granger, what do you think may happen to him if everyone thought he knew and kept this a secret?’ Lucius asked her, he was manipulating her to be quiet. He could see that Severus was picking up on what he was doing as well as his son, but then again they were Slytherins and understood that the Headmaster was not to be trusted.

 

“So they would think he lied and try to hurt him?” Hermione frowned at how unfair that was and Ron and Harry frowned as well. Surely no one could blame the Headmaster?

 

“So we need you to tell him that you all messed up, Professor Snape gave you a detention. We will fix the parchment so no one can say anything.” Lucius felt no guilt on this, he wanted to know quit badly what was going on and if Dumbledore was involved.

 

The four children looked unsure but decided to go along with it because they wanted to know what was going on. Hermione, Ron and Harry now had two mysteries to solve and were excited. Neville just wanted to leave and go hide in the dorm. “We won’t say anything.” They all promised. Snape and Lucius nodded and Snape directed them to leave and that they would have a detention on Saturday. Since today was Tuesday, it would give them enough time to make an appointment with Lucius’ account manager at Gringotts.

 

“Lucius, keep them and I will create some new ones for Dumbledore to see. I will have to make up a reason why you came over.” Snape pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Just tell the old fool that I came about what has been happening at the school.” He knew that it had to have something to do with the book he dropped in the Weasley chits cauldron but he really had no idea what the supposed monster was. “Remember Draco to stay in your dorms unless you have to go to class. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

 

“Yes father. Um, father?”

 

“Yes, Draco?”

 

“I wish that that parchment was real.” And with those parting words, he headed out of the classroom.

 

Snape stared after him in shock at his words. He knew that he was close to the boy as he was his godson and Narcissa barely had anything to do with him, but still! He looked at Lucius to see what his reaction would be.

 

“I can’t be upset with him, Severus over what he said; as every day I wish it was true as well.” And with those words he headed back into Severus’ chambers and flooed back to his manor, leaving a gobsmacked Potions Professor behind.  Snape snapped himself out of his stupor and got to work on the four family trees. He had to work them in such a way that they were believable and would not raise suspicion with the Headmaster. He may be a manipulative man but he was no fool. He had to make sure that there was no residue from his magic. Draco’s he made the needed adjustments so it reflected the correct mother along with his father. Granger’s, Longbottom’s and Potter’s he made them look as if it was the potions fault and they turned out wrong. He knew it wouldn’t be too much longer before the Headmaster came down to see him. He finished them and cast Tempus to see that dinner would be ending in twenty minutes. He left the parchment on his desk and went into his rooms to get a brief bite to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and her various publishers. All I own is the plot and the originals characters!
> 
> ***Note*** To quote a favorite author from FF.net, If I had owned the Harry Potter franchise, Ginny would be dead as a doornail and there would be slash all over the place with Draco and Harry hot and heavy. I could never understand what possessed J.K. Rowling with putting Ginny and Harry together. She was such a bossy bitch like her mother. Wish she was killed off, tedious woman!
> 
> ***Note 2***Shout out to those who commented so far: Booklover22, Jissy2013, Trickster32, ElegantButler, PotionsChaos and PiffyEQ - love you all. Shout out to those who left me Kudos: Justrose91, btvs22, Meggie454, Bruxynha, legendsofmyth, the_gay_duck (this name is great!), MaryAutumn, Lizzybeth74, dolcemors, sybersnake, eurodurk, emhg, MrsRogHoney, bevfan, Elf_Lover, lightning_star24, Heavenlycosmos, idude1231, Jissy2013, Starsong, music_lover68, SpirkAcrossTimeAndSpace02, Renuka13, Silent_voice, Swaggymailk, Moonwolf17, AkaScarlet, ElegantButler, Jewel131415, Hermine87, Meglw0228, stuckyvsstony, pnjitock, SweetSadisticSyn (another great name), bladerchick80, Dianoszka, Dirjake, TakeCareofYouBaby, RoseWolfz96, Sugahhuney, Katherina, jakx88, brieflydeepperson, Phoenixfire15, phoenixfire2390, loussi, gino, Lil, PotionsChaos, and PinkPants(Tucita). Thank you all for the love! Now onto what's important - the story!

**Chapter Five**

 

He had no sooner finished that last bite of his meal when he felt the wards on his chamber door chime, letting him know that Dumbledore was there. He heard a knock on his door. Snape stood up and headed over to the door. “Headmaster, what can I do for you?” He stepped back to let the old man enter.

 

“I noticed that Lucius Malfoy had flooed into Hogwarts today. Was there a problem, Severus?”

 

Severus shored up his mental shields and turned to face the most meddling person that was ever born in his opinion. “He came over to check on Draco, something personal and I didn’t ask. I was too busy dealing with your four favorite Gryffindor’s and them messing up testing a simple potion!” He thought to himself, ‘ _Take that you old coot._ ’

 

“Ah, I noticed that they were late coming to dinner from your class. You weren’t too hard on them now, Severus. They are young.”

 

Severus snorted at how thick the old man was laying it on. He walked over to his desk and grabbed the parchment that he had doctored for the four children; he wasn’t worried about Draco’s as he doubted the man would even want to look at it. He held them out to the Headmaster, “As you can see, they messed it up quite badly.”

 

Dumbledore took the four sheets of parchment and looked through them. Severus could see a brief flash of triumph in the Headmaster’s eyes before he could mask it. I knew what the man saw as he created it. He created them to show just enough of the tree without all of it showing. It would look as if a ingredient was added in the incorrect amount or in Longbottom’s case, too much blood. “Now, now, Severus; they are only children, they will learn.” He handed back the parchment. “I just wanted to make sure everything was well with what is going on in the school.”

 

Snape almost snorted at the absurdity of the statement. If he wanted to keep the school and students safe then he should be looking for who was behind this attacks and what they were using.  They already had a cat that was petrified and now a Gryffindor was lying up in the infirmary petrified.  Also, he should have hired a decent Defense Against the Dark Arts instead of that fool Lockhart. He knew that the Headmaster approved that he could start a dueling club with the students and he had been roped into helping. He walked the Headmaster to his door and held it over it open for him. “Be that as it may, Headmaster but their detention on Saturday still stands.”

 

“Don’t be too hard on them Severus.”

 

“Scrubbing cauldrons never killed a student yet; Headmaster and it won’t with them.”

 

“Well, don’t keep them too long. There is the Dueling club and you promised to assist with it.” And with that last parting shot, the Headmaster headed out and off to his office.

 

Severus shut the door and sneered at the thought of the bumbling idiot Lockhart. He walked back over to where he had been seated and called for house elf to take the remains of his meal away. He knew they were playing a danger game with the Headmaster but he wanted answers now more than ever. He walked back to his desk and picked up Draco’s parchment, with a wave of his wand it returned to its original state. He could feel something in his head, a barrier that he never noticed before and knew that was not placed there by himself. He secreted the parchment away and headed back to his chair and sat down to think. There were very few that he would let close enough to him that he would let his guard down, so it could only be one of two people. One was Lucius, but he was not that skilled in Legilimency and knew no one that would assist him in it; the other Lily. He loved her like a sister and was still to this day drowning in guilt over her death and the part he played. He felt safe enough with her to let his guard down, to ease up on his constant vigilance of the world around him. He hated the thought that either could be involved but as he sank deeper into his mindscape, he could tell the barrier was actually blocking memories. What memories could the person who built this be hiding from him?

 

He poked and prodded the barrier and noticed that the signature was familiar, then it struck him; it was not one but two signatures! Dumbledore and Lily, but how and why was the question. He needed to bring down the barrier somehow and the only place to do so without drawing undue attention was at Gringotts.  He was going to be there on Saturday so he would need to have it done then. He wondered if it had anything to do with the Heritage Potion and the results, he now wondered if this was why Dumbledore did not want him to have his class brew it this year. So many bloody questions and not enough answers. ‘ _Well_ ’, he thought as he filled his glass with some firewhiskey, ‘ _they would find out in four days time and when it was done, Dumbledore would pay dearly._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you are, all my lovelys. Hopefully this will tide you over til next week. So until then, same bat time and same bat channel. Later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and her various publishers. All I own is the plot and the originals characters!
> 
> ***Note*** To quote a favorite author from FF.net, If I had owned the Harry Potter franchise, Ginny would be dead as a doornail and there would be slash all over the place with Draco and Harry hot and heavy. I could never understand what possessed J.K. Rowling with putting Ginny and Harry together. She was such a bossy bitch like her mother. Wish she was killed off, tedious woman!

**Chapter Six**

 

The four days passed quickly for the five children. Neville was scared and jumped at everything but no one noticed or if they did, it was put down to what was happening that year. The Golden Trio were curious on what they would find out. Ron knew that he would more than likely be left behind in the classroom as his Heritage Potion family tree was fine. He was sort of upset at being left out but the other two quickly assured him that they would fill him in on everything that happened. He was also annoyed that they found out what his middle name was and would take to teasing him about it whenever he was down about being left out, other than that he had great friends. They did notice that Malfoy was quieter, he ignored them in class and could be seen starring off into space during class. He hadn’t made any snide remarks to them and really didn’t seem to pay any attention to them at all. They all put it down to what was going to happen Saturday.

 

That Saturday morning found the five Gryffindor’s up early and down to breakfast. They were to meet at Professor Snape’s classroom as if this was a real detention and then they would go from there to Gringotts. Ron would be staying behind as far as the others knew and he had some work in his rucksack to finish up. Unbeknownst to Hermione, he also snuck his chess set in there and figured he could get in a few games with himself before she came back and harped on his homework.

 

They all stood and Ron shouldered his pack, after grabbing some more toast to eat on the way to the classroom; they headed out. They slowly made their way down to the Potions classroom and talked quietly amongst themselves. No one paid them any attention and they noticed that there wasn’t much traffic down to the dungeons. They met up with Malfoy at the door to the classroom and entered. There before them was their potion’s Professor and Lord Malfoy. He also had two house elves with him; Harry noticed that one of them was Dobby. Well, now he knew who the elf belonged to but not why he was doing all those things. The six children walked over and stood before the adults.

 

Snape was the first to speak, “It has been decided that Mr. Weasley will be going with us as well. I dread the thought of him sitting alone in my classroom and possibly blowing it and himself up doing something he shouldn’t.”

 

Ron flushed bright red with anger at the Professor’s words. Hermione grabbed his arm and squeezed hard in a gesture that he knew meant to keep quiet. It was as they all hoped when they talked amongst themselves when they talked of if he could come with them or not. Draco walked over to stand next to his father.

 

“Are we meeting with your account manager, father?”

 

“No, it seems the head of Gringotts will be seeing us today. When I talked to my account manager he agreed to meet with us originally, Ragnok was the one to floo and tell me we would meet with him instead.”

 

Draco frowned at this information; it must be something important then if the Head of Gringotts was meeting with them. It could be because it involves Potter but something told him that was not the case. So he simply nodded and remained standing next to his father.

 

“Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom will be with Professor Snape and Toddy. Dobby here will take myself, Draco and Mr. Potter to Gringotts. We need to leave now in order to make the meeting in time. Professor Snape has already set it up so that you will not be missed. Now come along.”

 

With great reluctance the children moved into place and with a pop they were all on their way to Gringotts courtesy of a house elf. They pop into a small reception room off the main lobby. There was a door leading down a hallway to where they would be meeting Ragnok and it by passed the Lobby so no one would see them. After instructing the house elves to remain in the receiving room, Lord Malfoy lead them out into the hallway. They walked down a long corridor that had many doors, each looking older and more rough hewn as they went. They finally stopped at the very last and largest door at the end of the corridor. Lord Malfoy lifted his snake headed cane and rapped sharply on the door three times.

 

He opened the door when the voice called out to enter to find an older Goblin seated behind a large paper strewn desk. The Goblin looked up and sneered out a greeting. Lord Malfoy led them to the seats set out before the desk. Once they were all seated the Goblin spoke in a deep gravelly voice, “So Lord Malfoy, you have the brought everything requested?”

 

Lord Malfoy reached into his robes and pulled forth the parchments. Harry was startled to see they were the original ones from class. He saw Lord Malfoy nodded to Professor Snape who produced four potion bottles. They looked like the Heritage Potion they used in class.

 

The Goblin, the children assumed, was Ragnok took the potions and the parchment from the men. He looked through the parchment silently. The only reaction he had to what he saw was a raised brow. He set the parchment to the side and looked over the potions. He took a test strip and tested each one to confirm that they were as promised. Once he confirmed the potions he set them aside. He settled in and looked at the wizards before him. “I have reviewed what you have given me and we will do the test here as well once more.” He held a vial out to Harry, Hermione, Draco and Neville. They took them with trepidation and looked at each other and the adults in the room. Before them on Ragnok’s desk was a parchment for each of them and silver knives. They each took one and added a drop of blood to their vial and then poured the contents onto the parchment. The result for each of them was the same.

 

Snape took a breath at the site of the results. He looked at Ragnok and asked the question that had been plaguing him since Tuesday evening. “Is it there a way to make sure that none of the adults that are listed as the parents have been tampered with?”

 

“There is for a fee. We can call in a healer to test the adults present and then the others as we can.”

 

Severus licked his lips and slanted a look at Lucius Malfoy, “Yes, do so.”

 

“Very well, I will have the healer come to my office. You wish for me to take the fee directly from your vault?”

 

Severus nodded and handed Ragnok a his vault key. Ragnok nodded before taking some parchment and a quill and writing a brief note and summoning a Goblin. “Take this to the healers and wait a reply.”

 

The Goblin nodded before taking the parchment and leaving the office. “While we wait for a healer to arrive, there are some matters to discuss with you all.”

 

Lord Malfoy nodded and settled more comfortably into his seat.

 

“I have gone through what was filed for each child here at Gringotts and there seems to be discrepancies.” Ragnok’s nostrils flared at having to utter those words. “The Potter’s will was sealed the night they died and there seems to be monies removed from the account unlawfully. We will be dealing with the account manager ourselves.”

 

Lord Malfoy nodded again to show that he understood what he meant. He knew that the Goblins took their responsibilities very seriously and to have one of their own commit an act such as this was embarrassing and could possibly ruin them if it got out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and her various publishers. All I own is the plot and the originals characters!
> 
> ***Note*** So, this chapter gave me some issues as Lily was being a real B**** in the one of the following chapters, so I had to do some rewriting. So James and Lily were so not cooperating with me! Hope this came out okay.
> 
> ***Note 2*** I wanted to say thank you to everyone that has commented and I am glad that you are enjoying the story. Special shout out these lovely people, who have commented...Kaia12Renkin34, ThePhoenixandTheDragon, PiffyEQ, Sugahhuney, Trickster32, Ravenrain, and ohlikeinmyfairlady. Hope this chapter is enjoyed and as always - feed back is much appreciated. Now on to the important reason you are here, my story. :)

**Chapter Seven**

 

“Who had the will sealed?” Severus asked, he somehow knew that the old coot was involved somehow.

 

“The Wizengomot sent over the order that very night to seal the wills. It seems that Dumbledore felt that it was necessary and the rest agreed with him.”

 

“Is there a way to hear the wills today?” Lucius asked him.

 

“Yes, as long as young Mr. Potter wants to.”

 

They all turned and looked at Harry. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat at everyones attention on him. He looked at Hermione and Ron and they nodded their heads. He looked back the adults and nodded. Ragnok nodded at him and sent out another parchment. A few moments later a Goblin returned with the wills. Harry startled to see that it was Griphook who he had met the first time he came to Gringotts.

 

“Hello Griphook.”

 

Griphook startled to be spoken to directly and called by name by a patron no less.

 

“Mr. Potter.”

 

“How have you been?”

 

“I am well, Mr. Potter and yourself?”

 

“I’m okay. Are you still working on the carts?

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Griphook, you know Mr. Potter?” Ragnok asked the younger Goblin.

 

“Yes, Sir. I took him down to his vault that last time he was in.”

 

Ragnok nodded and Griphook left the room. Ragnok took the first orb and set it on a stand in the middle of his desk. He tapped it with the tip of his finger.  The image of James Potter appeared in the orb. Harry started at the image of his father, he could feel the tears welling in his eyes at the site. He swallowed the lump in his throat as his father started talking.

 

_“Ragnok, I’m ready. Albus won’t know of the changes?”_

_“No, Lord Potter.”_

_“Good, then here goes._

 

_‘I, James Potter, being of sound mind and body; do hereby deem this my last will and testament. All previous wills are considered null and void. As Lord Potter, my will will supersede Lily’s will. Harry, if you are listening to this, then it means Lily and I are dead. You need to listen to me and heed this warning; **don’t** trust Albus Dumbledore! I learned too late that he has his own agenda and can’t be trusted. I wanted to let you know that I am sorry and know that I love you as my own. I leave to Remus Lupin a thousand Galleons and Rose Cottage in Portsmouth. I am sorry that I ever thought you would be the spy. To Peter, we leave nothing as you were our secret Keeper and you betrayed us. To Severus Snape, I leave my deepest apologizes. I know that no matter what I say, it can never undo all the hurt I and my friends have caused you. Sirius, we leave you with ten thousand Galleons, the trunk full of all our pranks and the custody of Harry if neither I nor Lily survives. I also left you a letter explaining things and I am sorry to never tell you in person. And finally to Harry, I leave everything else. I have left you a chest in the Potter vault; take it and forgive for what we have done. You are the son of my heart, my heir and the next in line to be Lord Potter.’_

 

Severus sat there stunned at what he heard in the will; an apology, something that he never knew that he wanted or needed. He felt a weight lift from him and he felt lighter somehow. He still hadn’t forgiven or will he forget but he had an apology and felt better for it. The words from James shocked Lucius and Severus, neither could believe what he had said bout not trusting Dumbledore.

Harry had tears streaming down his cheeks and Hermoine was holding on to his hand. Ron had reached over and was rubbing his back. He smiled at them and turned as the other orb was placed in the stand. Ragnok tapped that one and the image of Lily Potter appeared.

 

_“I don’t know why we have to be in separate rooms!”_

_“Standard procedure, Lady Potter.” The voice of the unnamed Goblin could be heard._

_She huffed before turning to the orb to start._

 

_‘I, Lily Potter nee Evans, do hereby deem this my last will and testament._

_Harry, if you are listening to this, then it means James and I have passed. Know that we love you and never meant to hurt you. To Severus, I leave all of my Charms and Potions research. Just know that I am so sorry and never meant to hurt you; but I was for the greater good. If James is dead as well and Sirius cannot take Harry for any reason then he is to go to Severus Snape. I know he will be protected and kept safe. For no reason is he to go to Petunia. She hates magic and I fear for his safety. I leave you everything else Harry and hope that once you have learned the truth that you can forgive us. Harry, know that you can always trust Albus Dumbledore. He is a great man and will lead us to victory against the Dark Lord.’_

They all sat stunned at what they heard. Harry should never have to go his Aunt and for Lucius and Severus more importantly, Sirius was innocent. He was surprised to hear that he should have gotten Harry. They were surprised to hear that Lily still trusted Dumbledore and had stated for harry to do so as well. Severus wondered what she was apologizing to him about, but he thought he might have an inkling to as why. If she had a hand in what had been done to him, he was not sure if he could ever forgive her for it.

 

Hermione and Ron looked at each other over their friend. They could not believe what was said in Lord Potter’s will. Their death was all Dumbledore’s fault! Then to hear Lady Potter singing his praise was very disconcerting. They did wonder why she apologized to Professor Snape and how they knew each other. They wondered as well what he left in the chest that he needed to him to know specifically about it in the will. They looked up at a knock on the door to the office. They turned to see two Goblins coming in. One was bearing a small chest and the other wearing the green robes of a healer.

 

“Ah, thank you Knarknack, you may go. Healer Rogluk thank you for coming. I need you to check over Lord Malfoy and Potion Master Snape. We have had some information concerning them and we need to see if they are valid.”

 

“Certainly Ragnok. If the two that I need to check will stand before me, please.”

 

Lord Malfoy and Severus Snape stood from their seats and moved to stand before the Healer. Healer Rogluk waved his two hands as he spoke in Gobligook and the two men show with a bright red light around their heads. The chanting stopped and the glow disappeared.

 

“It seems that there is cause for concern. A powerful memory block has been placed upon these two men. I can remove the block but there will be pain as the memories that it is locking away will come flooding out as they go to their proper places in your minds.”

  
“Is there any way to tell whose magical signature it is?” Lord Malfoy asked the Healer. He was angry, though as a Malfoy it did not show, that someone would dare to do this.

 

“There is. I will make sure to record it before I break the spell. Do you wish for us to do this now?”

 

Snape and Lord Malfoy looked at each other before turning to the Healer and nodding. The Healer nodded back and again raised his hands, he briefly chanted and two parchments appeared before each man and then floated to Ragnok’s desk. Once they had settled the chanting changed, becoming more intense and the words harsher. There was an immense pressure building in the room, it kept building as the chanting grew louder and harsher until soundly there was a tremendous crack and suddenly it broke and the chanting stopped. Lord Malfoy and Severus Snape clasped their hands to their heads and swayed before collapsing back into their chairs.

 

“By Salazar’s saggy balls!”

 

“Merlin’s left nut!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note*** I am sorry to post this a day later than usual, the meds my doctor put me on are knocking me for a loop. So am very sorry. To all that have commented on this story, thank you and it won't get out right away. I am still trying to decide if this is going to be a series or a really long story. As always, feedback is most welcome.

**Chapter Eight**

 

Everyone in the rooms mouths dropped at the expletives the two men uttered. Draco was so shocked at what his father and godfather said that he dropped his Malfoy mask and his mouth hung open. The Healer walked over and handed the two men a headache potion. They tilted their heads and downed it in one go, shuddering at the foul taste. Snape sighed as the potion started to work and he looked to see the strain easing out of Lucius’ face.

 

Severus was in shock with all the memories that were returning. The day Luc asked him out, when he proposed, when they got married and when Draco was born. All those memories flooded his mind, returning to their proper places. He turned to look at the husband that he forgot he had for the last twelve years.

 

“Luc,” he whispered.

 

“Sev,” Lucius stood up and knelt next to his chair. He cupped his husbands face and gave him a soft kiss. “It’ll be okay.”

 

“Luc,” he whispered brokenly, “she betrayed me. Lily was working with him. They took you and Draco away from me. I should have been raising our son, not Narcissa.”

 

“It’ll be fine, Sev. We will take care of this.”

 

“The parchment was right?” Draco asked, staring with large eyes at the two men that were his parents.

 

“Yes, Dragon. The parchment was right.”

 

Lucius held out his arms and his son ran into them. They forgot everyone else in the room and just held each other. All those years that he thought that Narcissa was his mother was a lie. He now understood why he was so close to his godfather, was because he was his bearer. He felt tears running down his cheeks, but he didn’t care.  He leaned back and looked at his parents.

 

“Why? Why did he do this?”

Lucius looked to Severus for the answer. “He needed a spy and he knew that I was close to Lily. He thought I would be the best spy and bring him the most information.”  

 

“Why did she help him?”

 

“I don’t know, but I plan to find out.” The pain he was feeling at that moment over the betrayal of his once dear friend was overwhelming. All these years he felt such guilt over her death and he felt it was his fault and she had used him. He wanted to find a dark hole and curl up in it and weep.

 

“So I’m not really a Potter?” Harry asked, looking lost.

 

“Not by blood, Mr. Potter, but Lord and Lady Potter made you their heir. So you are a Potter in that way,” Ragnok replied to him.

 

“But who is Thomas Riddle and Regulus Black?” he asked.

 

“Thomas Riddle is known as the Dark Lord and Regulus Black is the brother of your godfather, Sirius Black.” Lord Malfoy told him.

 

“You mean the man mentioned in my dad’s will?”

 

“Yes, he was thrown into Azkaban for betraying your adopted parents to the Dark Lord. Apparently he was not the secret keeper.” Snape frowned. All this time Dumbledore was leading everyone to believe he was and it turned out to be Peter Pettigrew. Why would Dumbledore do this?

 

“But the Dark Lord wants to kill me, so how can he be my father? And what happened to Regulus Black? Didn’t he want me? Was that why I was with the Potter’s?”

 

“I believe young man; this chest will have some of the answers that you seek.  But first we need to deal with what we found on your accounts.”

 

“What did you find, Ragnok?” Lord Malfoy asked.  


“It seems that the Potter’s account Manager and the account Manager for the Black’s who is listed as heir too as well, have been letting unauthorized individuals withdrawal from the accounts as well as setting up a marriage contract between him and Miss Weasley.”

 

“Who made up the contract?” Lord Malfoy frowned. Due to Harry being also the Black heir, only the head of his house or as the last of the Potter house, no one else can set it up on his behalf. So really it is null and void.

 

“It was made by Dumbledore on behalf of young Master Potter with Molly Weasley on the behalf of her daughter.”

 

“I take it that Dumbledore is not aware that it is not valid?” Lord Malfoy asked.

 

“No,” Ragnok said with a sharp smile. “He is not aware that there is a provision set up by the Potters and the Blacks that the guardians of the heirs cannot make marriage contracts on their behalf to prevent them from abusing their wards.”

 

“He wants me to marry Ginny? But I barely know her!” Harry said looking back and forth between the adults in the room and his friend. “No offense Ron but I don’t want to marry your sister.”

 

“None taken mate; she is a spoiled brat. I can’t believe mom did that.”

 

“Do you think your dad knows?”

 

“I don’t think so. My dad does not like those things and always said that he would never do that to any of us.”

 

“Who was taking money from my accounts?”

 

“The names on the withdrawals are Albus Dumbledore, Molly and Ginny Weasley.  Dumbledore was taking money out and send it to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley as well as putting some into his personal account. Molly Weasley for the last two years and Ginny Weasley took some this year.”

 

“The Dursley’s were being paid to take care of me and they still starved me?”

 

Harry didn’t know how to feel over this news. He knew that they hated him but all those times they were complaining about having to take care of him and the cost of it and they were getting money for it. He felt hurt over Molly Weasley taking his money as well. He thought she was really nice and now he was questioning what she really thought of him. He looked at Ron; afraid of how he was going to react to what he heard.

 

“My mum and sister have been stealing from my best friend!” Ron was furious. How could they? He knew they were poor, but to take from someone else was wrong. And to find out that Dumbledore, someone his parents look up to was stealing from him also and making illegal marriage contracts was unbelievable. He wondered what Hermione thought of all of this? She was quiet and he wondered if she was storing it all away to think over later.

 

“Take the chest and bring it back to the school with you. We will have to set up a time for you to have another detention and we can go over what you have found.” Snape told him as he shrunk the chest and put it in the boy’s hand. Harry pocketed the chest and stood.

 

“Do you think it will tell us what happened to Regulus Black?”

 

“Well, according to Dumbledore the Dark Lord killed him but now I am not so sure.”

 

“I know that it shows on the Black tapestry according to Narcissa, that he is dead. I will have to bring the Malfoy tapestry to Gringotts and have it checked. It shows my marriage to Narcissa and I will need to see if it has been tampered with.”

 

“Do that and see if you can get a hold of the Black one as well. We will look into them both as they are Goblin made.”

 

“Can we do something so Dumbledore doesn’t get any more of my money and the Dursley’s too?”

 

“Certainly, I will see to it as soon as the meeting is done. I will also replace your account managers as well.”

 

“Can Griphook be my manager?”

 

“Well he is young and not fully trained.”

 

“Can’t he and another Goblin oversee both the Potter and the Black accounts together, then he will be trained right?” Harry asked. He remembered Griphook from his first year and liked the Goblin.

 

“Very well,”

 

“If I may Ragnok?”

 

“Yes Lord Malfoy.”

 

“I would suggest if it is alright with Mr. Potter, you can use my account manager and have him train young Griphook.”

 

Ragnok looked at Harry and he nodded.

 

“Very well, I would recommend staying quiet until we have sorted this mess out. I would not trust Dumbledore not to do something drastic if he finds out that what he has done has been broken.”

 

They all nodded and Lord Malfoy lead them back to the receiving room and his elves to take them back to the school. Once they were back at the school, Professor Snape directed them that they were to stay quiet and that they had “detention” next Saturday as well since they were not up to standard on this one. They nodded, gathered their packs and headed back to the dorm. Surprisingly it was only going for lunch and they had not been away all that long. All through lunch their thoughts were on the meeting and what they learned that they almost forgot about all of the attacks and that tonight was the dueling club.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note*** I have used some of the dialogue from the book “Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets”, but as you can tell I have changed it up some.
> 
> ***Note*** Sorry for the last posting, but there is only one computer with MS Office on it and it happens to be mine. So I ended up fighting to get my sister off the bloody thing. Thanks for all of the comments and you will have to wait just a little bit longer for what was in the chest and some Lucius and Severus lovin'. :).

**Chapter Nine**

 

That night saw them waiting around a stage for the dueling club to start. Everyone was excited and couldn’t wait for it to start. They talked amongst themselves wondering who would be teaching them. Parvati Patel was telling everyone that she had heard that Professor Flitwick was a dueling champion and thought it might be he.

 

“I wonder who’ll be teaching us?” said Hermione as they stood near the stage.

 

“As long as it’s not –“ Harry began, but he ended on a groan; Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.

 

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, “Gather round, gather round! Can everyone hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore,” here Harry felt a pang of anger at hearing the man’s name. He was still sore at him for stealing from him and he could see by Ron’s scowl he was none too pleased either. He looked at Hermione and her face was blank but he could see anger in her eyes. “has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions – for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape,” said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile.

 

“He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don’t want any of you youngsters to worry – you’ll have your Potions Master when I’m through with him, never fear!”

 

“Wouldn’t it be good if he finished Lockhart off?” Ron muttered in Harry’s ear. Harry smothered a giggle at that as since the breakdown at the bank, Ron’s opinion of the Potions Professor had changed.

 

Snape’s upper lip was curling. Harry wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had looked at him like that he’d have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

 

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

 

“As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position,” Lockhart told the silent crowd. “On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course.”

 

“I wouldn’t bet on that,” Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth.

 

“One – two – three –”

 

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: “ _Expelliarmus_!” There was a dazzling flash of scarlet and Lockhart was blasted off his feet. He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

 

“Yes!” Harry and Ron said under their breathes so Hermione wouldn’t hear.

 

Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered. Harry noticed that Malfoy was the loudest to cheer and there was a small smile directed at him from Snape.

 

Hermione was dancing on tiptoes. “Do you think he’s alright?”

 

“Who cares?” said Harry and Ron together. Malfoy heard them and raised a brow at Harry. Harry just shrugged back.

 

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

 

“Well, there you have it!” he said tottering back onto the platform. “That was a Disarming Charm – as you can see, I’ve lost my wand – ah, thank you, Miss Brown – yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don’t mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy – however, I felt it would have be instructive to let them see…”

 

Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, “Enough demonstrating! I’m going to come amongst you now and put you all in pairs. Professor Snape, if you’d like to help me – “

 

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first.

 

“Time to split up the dream team, I think,” he sneered but they both could see it lacked his usual malice to it.

 

“Weasley, you can partner with Finnigan. Potter – “

 

Harry automatically moved towards Hermione.

 

“I don’t think so,” said Snape, smirking at them. “Mr. Malfoy, come over here. And you Miss Granger – you can partner with Miss Bulstrode.”

 

Malfoy strutted over, smirking. He couldn’t wait to have Potter to himself, even if it was only to duel. All he knew was that it meant Potter’s attention would be on him and him alone. Behind him walked a Slytherin girl who reminded Harry of a picture he’d seen in _Holidays with Hags_. She was large and square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively. Hermione gave her a weak smile that she did not return.

 

“Face your partners!” called Lockhart, back on the platform. “And bow!” Harry and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other. Harry was nervous but tried not to let it show. He had no idea what he was doing and was not sure what that look in Malfoy’s eye was.

“Wands at the ready!” shouted Lockhart. “When I count to three, cast your charms to Disarm your opponents —only to disarm them —we don’t want any accidents —one . . . two . . . three —”

 

Harry swung his wand high, but Malfoy had already started on “two”: His spell hit Harry so hard he felt as though he’d been hit over the head with a saucepan. He stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, Harry pointed his wand straight at Malfoy and shouted, “Rictusempra!” A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.

 

“I said Disarm only!” Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd, as Malfoy sank to his knees; Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing. Harry hung back, with a vague feeling it would be unsporting to bewitch Malfoy while he was on the floor, but this was a mistake; gasping for breath, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry’s knees, choked, “Tarantallegra!” and the next second Harry’s legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep.

“Stop! Stop!” screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge. “Finite Incantatem!” he shouted; Harry’s feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up.

 

A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done; but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor. Harry leapt forward and pulled Millicent off. It was difficult: She was a lot bigger than he was.

 

“Dear, dear,” said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. “Up you go, Macmillan. . . . Careful there, Miss Fawcett. . . . Pinch it hard, it’ll stop bleeding in a second, Boot — I think I’d better teach you how to block unfriendly spells,” said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. “Let’s have a volunteer pair —Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you —”

 

“A bad idea, Professor Lockhart,” said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. “Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We’ll be sending what’s left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox.” Neville’s round, pink face went pinker. He frowned though as he knew the Professor had a sharp tongue and for some reason to him that jab at him wasn’t as harsh as it seemed to be in their prior interactions.

 

“How about Malfoy and Potter?” said Snape with a smirk at the two boys.

 

“Excellent idea!” said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room. “Now, Harry,” said Lockhart. “When Draco points his wand at you, you do this.” He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, “Whoops —my wand is a little overexcited —”

 

Snape moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too. Harry looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, “Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?”

 

“Scared?” muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn’t hear him.

 

“You wish,” said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.

 

Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. “Just do what I did, Harry!”

 

“What, drop my wand?” he asked incredulously.

 

But Lockhart wasn’t listening. “Three —two —one —go!” he shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, “Serpensortia!” The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

 

“Don’t move, Potter,” said Snape lazily. “I’ll get rid of it. . . .”

 

“Allow me!” shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack.

 

“Oh, for merlins sake,” Snape muttered under his breath at the stupidity of the man. Malfoy was not sure what possessed Dumbledore to hire him, but he knew they weren’t learning anything from him other than not to go near Cornish Pixies.

 

Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike. Harry wasn’t sure what made him do it. He wasn’t even aware of deciding to do it. All he knew was that his legs were carrying him forward as though he was on casters and that he had shouted stupidly at the snake, “Leave him alone!” And miraculously —inexplicably —the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry. Harry felt the fear drain out of him. He knew the snake wouldn’t attack anyone now, though how he knew it, he couldn’t have explained. He looked up at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful —but certainly not angry and scared.

 

“What do you think you’re playing at?” he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall. Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Harry in an unexpected way: It was completely free of the usual malice and disdain he normally had in it. He was also dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls. Then he felt a tugging on the back of his robes.

 

“Come on,” said Ron’s voice in his ear. “Move —come on —” Ron steered him out of the hall, Hermione hurrying alongside them. As they went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something. Harry didn’t have a clue what was going on, and neither Ron nor Hermione explained anything until they had dragged him all the way up to the empty Gryffindor common room. Then Ron pushed Harry into an armchair and said, “You’re a Parselmouth. Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“I’m a what?” said Harry.

 

“A Parselmouth!” said Ron. “You can talk to snakes!”

 

“I know,” said Harry. “I mean, that’s only the second time I’ve ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once —long story —but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to —that was before I knew I was a wizard —”

 

“A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?” Ron repeated faintly.

 

“So?” said Harry. “I bet loads of people here can do it.”

 

“Oh, no they can’t,” said Ron. “It’s not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad.”

 

“What’s bad?” said Harry, starting to feel quite angry. “What’s wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn’t told that snake not to attack Justin —”

 

“Oh, that’s what you said to it?”

 

“What d’you mean? You were there —you heard me —”

 

“I heard you speaking Parseltongue,” said Ron. “Snake language. You could have been saying anything —no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something —it was creepy, you know —”

 

Harry gaped at him. “I spoke a different language? But —I didn’t realize —how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?”

 

Ron shook his head. Both he and Hermione were looking as though someone had died. Harry couldn’t see what was so terrible. “D’you want to tell me what’s wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin’s head?” he said. “What does it matter how I did it as long as Justin doesn’t have to join the Headless Hunt?”

 

“It matters,” said Hermione, speaking at last in a hushed voice, “because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That’s why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent.” Harry’s mouth fell open.

 

“Exactly,” said Ron. “And now the whole school’s going to think you’re his great-great-great-great-grandson or something —”

 

“But I’m not,” said Harry, with a panic he couldn’t quite explain.

 

“You’ll find that hard to prove,” said Hermione. “He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note*** So I am going to post two chapters today, as I am not sure if will be able to next weekend. I do reveal some of what is in the chest in chapter ten. Just be warned - if you are a Lily fan, you might want to stop reading. You have been warned!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Note*** I am playing with the time line for this. So don’t freak out if it doesn’t match the dates completely in the cannon. I am going AU all the way on this one baby. I also apologize to anyone that likes Lily Potter. I hate her and always felt she was a bitch for not forgiving Severus or standing up for him when he was being bullied and then pulling a dick move by marrying the bully. As I said – a total dick move!

**Chapter Ten**

Draco lay in bed that night thinking of what happened at the dueling club. When he heard Harry speak in Parseltongue, it sent a shiver down his spine. All he ever wanted was to be Harry’s friend. He knew that he wasn’t the nicest person and a bit spoiled but it galled him that Harry chose a Weasley.  He probably could have handled that confrontation better, but how was he to know that Harry would back the Weasel. He flipped onto his back and sighed. He wasn’t really sure why but he hated it when Harry paid attention to other people and not to him, he would have to ask his Unc…no dad on why this was.

 

He huffed in frustration over what he could have had. All this time he thought of the man as his Uncle and he really was his “mother”. He wondered what his father was doing about his marriage to the women he had thought to be his mother. He would have to find out when he came back the following Saturday; a week until he could see him and find out what was going on. At least now he would be able to get to know his Dad better as a parent instead of an Uncle, at least there was a bright side to it. He rolled over onto his left side and tried to get some sleep, tomorrow he decided he would visit his Dad and talk to him. And with those last thoughts, he fell finally asleep.

 

Across the castle another boy lay awake. Harry tossed and turned in his bed over what happened at the dueling club. How can he talk to snakes? How will the school try him over this revelation? He had so much going on now with what happened in potions and at Gringotts and now this! Did fate hate him? He sighed and got up and grabbed the chest he got from Gringotts. He sat back on his bed with it in his lap. There was a note attached:

 

_“If you are reading this, then I am dead and not there to tell you the truth. I am so sorry for all that has happened and know that I really do love you. We are not your real parents. Our son died before he was even born. Dumbledore found you on one of his raids against the Dark Lord or so he told Lily and I this. He asked us to take you in and raise you are our own. We did so thinking that your parents must have died at the hands of Death Eaters. I am writing this now as I watch you sleep in your crib, so peaceful and innocent. We named you Harry James, a name that should have gone to our own son if he had been born. Inside you will find all of the letters that we had with Dumbledore and things that I had learned as well. Upon our deaths, I had the Goblins include her diary as well. Also, you will find information on what Lily had done to a man that she once called friend. Please pass it on to him and let him know that I am truly sorry for what Dumbledore and she had done. Forgive us and know that we took you out of love and not hate. To open this, just tape your wand to the lock and state “ I solemnly swear that I am up to know good.” To lock it again, tap your wand against it and state: “Mischief managed.” _

_With Love,_

_James Potter_

Harry wiped his eyes of the tears that fell over what was written in the note. Did they know? Why did he look like them if he wasn’t their son? He out took his wand from under his pillow and muttered the phrase to open it after tapping it with his wand. The lid sprung open and there inside was Lily Potter’s diary and many pieces of parchment that he concluded must be the letters and other information collected. He pulled out one of the letters and started to read it.

 

_“Lily,_

_It pains me to hear that you are having second thoughts about keeping the boy. No, you are not keeping him from his rightful family as they are dead. Don’t worry and know that I have everything under control._

_Dumbledore”_

Harry grabbed another sheet and read:

 

_“James,_

_You need to talk to Lily. We need Severus as a spy and she is the only one that can get him to meet with her to talk. Since he has married Malfoy he has become too out of control. We must move forward with the plan as agreed. She is the only one that has the spell as it is her creation that will do what we need. One simple phrase and we will have the spy we need in the ranks to help us win this war. Do what you must._

_Dumbledore”_

Harry frowned when he read these words. What did they do and why did they need the Professor as a spy? Couldn’t they get someone else? He pulled out another parchment and nearly dropped this one.

 

_“Dumbledore,_

_How could you lie to us on the child’s parentage? We brewed the Heritage potion and see that he is the son of his godfather’s brother, Regulus Black. Sirius should be raising him as he will be the next in line for the Blacks. You need to tell Sirius. If you do not tell him about this, the next time we see him we will. I understand that there is a prophecy that states he will defeat the Dark Lord but he can be better protected at one of the Black estates. We did as you asked and took him in and we chose Peter as our secret keeper over Sirius but this is too much to ask. You need to fix this._

_James”_

 

_“James,_

_I will come over on Halloween to talk to you on this matter. Hold off until I can talk to you. I will explain more when I arrive._

_AD”_

 

Harry wondered if they ever got a chance to talk before they were killed by Voldemort. He noted that the letters were dated the week before Halloween. He set them aside and pulled out a bundled stack that was labeled “Severus Snape-Malfoy”. He set those aside as well as he felt he should not be reading them. He grabbed Lily’s diary and pulled it out. He opened it to a random page and started to read.

 

_“15 Mar 1980_

_Today I found out that Severus gave birth to a baby boy. I am so very jealous. I would be holding my son in my arms right now if I hadn’t been hit by that spell from Bellatrix LeStrange. If I get my hands on that witch I will kill her. I have created a spell that will render her sterile and nothing will fix it. I think the next time we meet in battle, I will use it. It’s called **Carissimi sterilitatem** : irreversible sterility. Because of her, I will not be able to give James an heir. Because of the spell that caused the miscarriage, it damaged my ovaries and uterus and I won’t be able to carry to term. Not even magic can fix the damage. Damn her.”_

 

Harry flipped to another page earlier in her book and started to read.

 

_“16 June 1979_

_I am so excited. I past my charms mastery with a spell of my own creation and it works, well, like a charm. It is called **Obliviscaturque eorum quae abscondita** : Forget what was hidden. It causes the caster to be able to not remove the memories but to hid them in the very mind, creating a wall where false memories can be built on. It would work on anyone that is a practiced Legellemens and Oculumens as they can easily protect their minds and a normal obliviate does not work. I told Albus and he said he was proud of me and James for our accomplishments. It could be of great service to the fight against the Dark Lord, especially if we needed to get a spy in undetected.”_

Harry frowned and flipped to another random page.

 

_“25 July 1979_

_I created the counter today for my spell, it will reverse what was done by the previous spell and allow the person to retain both sets of memories. I call it: **Oblita quid esset revelare** – reveal what was forgotten. I haven’t had a chance to tell Albus with all that has been going on. The Death Eaters have attacked again and we are losing members rapidly. My heart goes out to Molly over losing her brothers and the pain she must be feeling. James and I are now married and it is wonderful. He is such a wonderful man and I don’t know why I wasted so much time in school ignoring him. I know that he pranked Severus but he was just as bad. I honestly don’t know why I stayed friends with him. He was in Slytherin and Dumbledore did say that they were dark and no good would come of them. I really am well shut of him. I think I will talk to James about his friends. I mean really, he is a Lord and does not need to be associating with a dark creature. I know Remus is a nice man, but he is still a werewolf and they are dangerous. When I have children, I don’t want the around them. And as for Sirius, he never really grew up and he comes from a Dark Family and well, a leopard can’t change their spots no matter how hard they try. I think I will talk to him tomorrow on this.”_

Harry could not believe what he read. From what he heard from everyone, she seemed so nice but here was proof that she was not. He wondered if it made him a bad person that he was glad that he did not have the chance to ever know her. He flipped a few more pages and started reading again. He thought he might have to give this to Professor Snape to read as well.

 

_“16 June 1980_

_Today Albus came over to perform the Fidelius charm. We changed our secret keeper at his urging to Peter. He thought that Sirius would be too obvious and that no one would think that it was Peter. James wasn’t too sure about the change but I trust Albus. He has been worried about me since I lost the baby back in May. No one knows that thanks to that Bitch, I miscarried the Potter heir. Once I had the baby, I would have been set for life. No more being called a filthy mudblood or being known as the muggleborn wife of James Potter. Dumbledore felt it would be better if they thought I was still pregnant. I’m not sure why but he said it would be too dangerous for the wizarding world of Voldemort found out. I asked him about when the baby was to be born, but he assured me that he would take care of it.”_

 

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust at what he read. What was wrong with this woman? All she cared about was herself. Did she even love James Potter?

 

_“01 June 1980_

_I invited Severus over as Dumbledore asked to see if he would be willing to be a spy for the Light side. He refused to even listen to Albus or I. He got up to leave and I stunned him. What we needed was too important. I helped Albus with the spell and with building the false memories that we needed. We knew that we would need to do something about Lucius and that brat he and Severus had. Right now the baby that we took in is napping and he is such a good boy. He doesn’t fuss much and is very quiet. We preformed a complex charm with runes and as well as a spell of my creation to make him look like James and I. No one knows that he is replacing the child we lost. He is so easy to love and I can’t wait to watch him as he grows up. I look forward to buying his school things and all the future Christmases. But first we have to deal with Malfoy. I trust Albus when he said that he could use the spell on him as well as Narcissa, along with the select few that know about them. It won’t be hard to bury the evidence of their marriage and get him to spy. We built it so he thought he loved me and lost me to James. That was so gross of a thought I had to shower once we were done. I am not going to tell James about this as I know he won’t be too happy that I had Severus at the safe house. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”_

 

Harry just sat there starring at what she had written. How could they do this to two people and bring in a third. He felt bad at what she had done to Malfoy’s parents. No one deserved that and no matter how he felt about Malfoy, he didn’t either. Thought he wasn’t really sure how he felt about him. He always got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach lately whenever he looked up to see Malfoy starring at him. He noticed that he had really pretty gray eyes and when the light hit them just right, they looked silver. He shook his head of the thoughts and went back to reading the diary. He was so going to show this to Ron and Hermione.

 

_“29 Oct 1981_

_James went to Gringotts today. He said that the filthy little beasts said it was an emergency and he wouldn’t be gone long. I noticed that he has been acting weird for a while now and I wonder if the love potion is wearing off. No one knows that Albus handpicked be for James before we even started Hogwarts. I have been slipping it to him since we were on the train. Oh well, I will have to see when he gets home and see if I need to give him more. It shouldn’t have worn off so soon. Being with me is for the greater good, he will understand some day.”_

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open when he read the entry. I love potion! He did wonder if the real reason he went was because of the will. That would explain the conversation before he started between Ragnok and James Potter. The more he read, the more disgusted with her he was.

 

_“30 Oct 1981_

_Albus is coming over tomorrow night to discuss what we are going to do about Harry. I can’t believe this baby was Regulus’ and some other mans! Don’t they understand that to lie with a man is wrong? There is a reason that there are men and women and that is the right way. It was bad enough Severus was sick enough to marry another man and then have his kid and now this baby is also the byproduct of two men sleeping together. I want to keep him but James is insisting that he goes to his rightful family. We know that Sirius will let us stay in his life, especially as we made him our heir as well but I don’t want to let him go. No matter what I say, James won’t budge. Sirius is not responsible enough to raise a child, he should leave him with us and he will be better off. I wonder if I can get Albus to help me convince them that his was how it should be. We haven’t seen Peter since we made the discovery of Harry’s heritage. I hope he is okay. Hopefully we can get this settled tomorrow.”_

Harry starred at the last entry in the diary. How can someone who stated that she loved him, say all those horrible things. She was like Aunt Petuna with those spiteful words. This was not the women that everyone talked about; this was a mean spirited harpy that was very selfish. He set down the dairy and thought about waking up them now. He didn’t think this could wait until tomorrow. He looked up when he heard the door to the second year dorm open up and Hermione enter. She didn’t look very surprised to see that he was awake. She walked over and sat down on the end of his bed.

 

“I see that you started going through it already.”

 

“Couldn’t really sleep after what happened today.”

 

She nodded, “Find anything interesting?”

 

“Loads, here.” He handed her the letters and the diary. “I’m going to wake up sleeping beauty here so he is can look at it too.” He hopped off the bed and walked over to Ron’s. After not receiving a response to shaking him he looked to Hermione.

 

“Use Aguamenti that should do it.” She showed him the wand movement.

He grabbed his wand and cast the spell, deciding not to ask how she knew it. Ron shot up from the bed sputtering and soaking wet. “What in Merlin’s name did you do that for?”

 

“Well, Hermione’s here and we are going over the stuff from the chest. Didn’t want to leave you out.” Harry walked back over to his bed and sat down. Ron huffed and threw off his wet blankets and walked over to Harry’s bed and sat down next to Hermione.

 

“Next time could you wake a bloke more gently and less wetly?”

 

Harry grinned and shook his head. “Just read what we have and you’d be surprised, I know I was.” He sat back and watched them go through the letters and the dairy reading everything. They shook their heads in disbelief when they finished.

 

“Mum always said that she was so nice. This is not a nice woman,” Ron said nodding at the parchment and diary.

 

“I know. I plan on letting Professor Snape read them too when I take him his stuff,” Harry said gesturing at the pile of tide up parchment next to him.

 

“Yeah, judging by what we saw at the bank; I don’t think he’s going to be too happy. Especially with that last entry dated before they died,” Ron said.

 

“True,” Hermione said as she looked down at the item in question.

 

“How are you with all of this?” Harry asked her.

 

“I’m still processing and trying to figure it all out. I also wonder if my father and mother knew or if what happened to Professor Snape and Lord Malfoy happened to both sets of my parents as well.”

 

Harry and Ron nodded in understanding. Ron didn’t understand how they were feeling but he was going to stand by them on this. They were his friends and didn’t see him as just another kid of Molly and Arthur Weasley.

 

“Well, I think we should go back to bed. We can talk more tomorrow.”

 

Harry and Hermione starred at Ron.

 

“What?”

 

“That was the most rational and intelligent thing you have ever said,” Hermione said shocked.

 

“Hey, I have my moments.”

  
They all laughed and headed to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY EASTER. Sorry for the last posting and not posting anything last week. Apparently having issues with my internet. Totally sucks.
> 
> ***Note*** Again I am using some of the original text from the second book, “Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.” For anyone who has read it watched the film, you will so be able to see where I changed it up. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Eleven**

 

Morning found the trio sitting at the breakfast table talking about what they had learned. They were so engrossed over this new twist in their lives that what had been going on previously in the school had been pushed to the back of their minds. It was brought back to the forefront when they heard Peeves come zooming into the great hall screaming at the top of his lungs.

 

“ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!” He zoomed around the great hall screaming until Dumbledore stood up and strode from the great hall. All the students stopped what they were doing and then as one stood up and rushed from the great hall.

 

They all stood out in front of the great hall and saw the Headmaster and Professors walking down levitating Nearly Headless Nick and Justin Finch-Fletchley. The students gasped at the sight but what truly unnerved them was Nick. He was dark in color and stiff. Many heads turned to look at Harry when they saw them. He sighed in frustration at this as he had been in the great hall or with the rest of his house all morning.

 

“You did it Potter!” Ernie yelled, his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at Harry.

 

“That will do, Macmillan!” said Professor McGonagall sharply.

 

Peeves was bobbing overhead, now grinning wickedly, surveying the scene; Peeves always loved chaos. As the teachers dealt with Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, Peeves broke into song:

 

_“Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh,_

_what have you done,_

_You’re killing off students,_

_you think it’s good fun –”_

 

“That’s enough, Peeves!” barked Professor McGonagall, and Peeves zoomed away backward, with his tongue out at Harry. Harry sighed in frustration, now between Peeves and Ernie, the entire school was going to think he was the heir of Slytherin.

 

McGonagall walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione and asked them to follow her. “This way, Potter,” she said.

 

“Professor,” said Harry at once, “I swear I didn’t –”

 

“This is out of my hands, Potter,” said Professor McGonagall curtly.

 

They marched in silence around a corner and she stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.

 

“Lemon drop!” she said.

 

This was evidently the password, because the gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopping aside as the wall before them split in two. Even full of dread for what was to come, the three of them couldn’t fail to be amazed. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. As they stepped onto it, they heard the wall thud close behind them. Once they arrived at the top, McGonagall raised her hand and knock on the door using the brass griffin shaped knocker.

 

Hermione nudged them and mouth the word “Dumbledore”, so Ron and Harry figured that this must be his office and where he lived. The door opened silently and there before them was the Headmaster’s empty large paper strewn desk. She bade them to sit in the chairs before and exited from the room. The three looked around with great interest at all of the strange objects littering the office.

 

The room was large and circular and full of funny noises. A strange gagging noise pulled their attention to a sickly looking bird on a golden perch that resembled a half plucked chicken. They starred at the bird as it looked at them with large, dull dark eyes. They watched a few feathers come loose and drift down to the floor. Suddenly the bird burst into flames before them. Ron and Harry let out a shout and Hermione tutted at them for making such a noise. She knew that it was a Phoenix and by the look if it, figured it was near its burning day.

 

Harry and Ron looked around for something to dowse it with when suddenly it let out a loud shriek from within the large fireball that it had become and fell to the floor in pile of smoldering ash.

 

“Great,” Ron moaned. “That’s all we need. Now they’ll think we’d offed the Headmaster’s bird.”

 

“It’s a Phoenix, Ron,” said Hermione.

 

“That is correct, Miss Granger,” Dumbledore said, as the office door closed behind him and Professor Snape. The headmaster came into his office with a somber expression.

 

“Professor,” Harry gasped. He could feel the anger rising in him at the site of the Headmaster. Harry looked down at the pile of wriggling ash.

 

“Your bird – we couldn’t do anything – he just caught fire –” Ron said.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “About time, too,” he said. “He’s been looking deadful for days; “I’ve been telling to get a move on.” He chuckled at the stunned looks on the two boys faces, while Hermione tutted. Snape remained quiet and hidden in the shadows watching.

 

“Don’t you two ever pick up a book?” Hermione scolded them. “Obviously it’s a Phoenix. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes.” Both looked sheepish by the end of her lecture.

 

“You are correct, Miss Granger. Fawkes is a Phoenix, watch him…”

 

They all looked down in time to see a tiny wrinkled, newborn bird poke it’s head out of the ashes. It was quite as ugly as the old one. Dumbledore bent down and lifted it ashes and all back into the nest below the perch.

 

Snape mentally sighed; he was waiting on word from Lucius about his meeting with Ragnok involving the two tapestries and their evaluation of Narcissa. It had only been yesterday when they had found out that the last eleven years of their lives were a lie. He was still angered over what was stolen from him. He wouldn’t be here at all if it wasn’t for the meddling old conniving bastard having the children brought here. He knew that they had nothing to do with it, but he figured they knew more then they let on.  He returned his attention back to the conversation.

 

“…can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly _faithful_ pets.”

 

The shock of what happened knock the reason why they were there from Ron and Harry’s minds. It all came rushing back as Dumbledore seated himself. Ron was the first to recover his senses, “Harry didn’t do anything! He was with Hermione and me since we woke up.”

 

Hermione nodded her head vigorously, “He’s telling the truth, Headmaster.”

 

“He’s not in any trouble, Miss Granger,” His eyes twinkled even brighter as he starred at her. Snape frowned from the shadows, he wondered if that damn twinkle meant he thought it did. Hermione lowered her eyes and nervously twisted her fingers. For some reason she didn’t trust the twinkle.

 

Severus caught the brief frown the Headmaster had before he hid it behind the kindly grandfather façade. “I do _not_ think that Harry attacked those people.”

 

“You don’t think it was me, Professor?” Harry repeated, while he thought in his head: ‘ _Why did you have us drug up here?_ ’

 

Severus snorted softly, not realizing they were thinking along the same lines.

 

“No, I don’t Harry,” he said looking over the top of his spectacles at him. “I must ask you, Harry, whether there is anything you’d like to tell me,” he said gently, blue twinkling. “Anything at all.”

 

Harry didn’t know what to say. He looked away and starred at Fawkes in his nest. He felt rage at the Headmaster and struggled to keep it hidden. He thought of Malfoy, eyes bright as he shouted, “You’ll be next Mudbloods!” and of the Polyjuice Potion they never brewed. Then he thought of all he learned about his so called parents, the disembodied voice and what Lily had done to James and what she and the Headmaster had done to Malfoy’s family and Professor Snape.

 

“No,” said Harry. “There isn’t anything at all, Professor…”

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Professor Snape out of the Headmaster’s office and down the corridor.

 

“Sir,” Harry’s voice broke the silence.

 

“Yes, Mr. Potter.”

 

“I have some, what look like letters that James set aside for you. I was wondering if you would like to read Lily’s diary also.”

 

“Indeed,” was all he said as he led them further from the Headmasters office.

 

“Yes Sir, I thought you would like to read the diary in particularly. It was a real eye opener.”

 

“Indeed I would. Bring the letters and the diary to my office as well as anything else you feel I should read on the first day of the Holidays, Mr. Potter,” Severus said to him.

 

“Yes Sir,” Harry said.

 

Severus looked at the three children standing before him. “You best be off to your common room before I deduct points.”

 

“Yes Sir!” They called and took off down the hall as if Fluffy himself was chasing them.

 

Severus smirked and headed back to his rooms.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note*** Again I am using some of the original text from the second book, “Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.” For anyone who has read it watched the film, you will so be able to see where I changed it up. You will also start to see Snape changing personality wise to some extent. They still have to fool Dumbledore, but in private there will be a change. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Just so you are aware, I am so behind. I have this ahead in chapters hand written but having been sick and still am, have had no motivation in typing them out. I promise that I will do so soon. Thanks for all the comments, some pretty good ideas have popped up in my head from reading them. Now on with the story!

**Chapter Twelve**

 

The double attack on Justin and Nick, as well as the Golden Trio being called into the Headmaster’s office, spread throughout the school like fire. What had been to this point nervousness turned into real panic. It was Nearly Headless Nick’s fate that seemed to worry everyone the most. What could do that to a ghost, some already dead? There was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home for Christmas.

 

“At this rate, we’ll be the only ones left for Christmas,” Ron told Harry and Hermione. “Us, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. What a jolly holiday it’s going to be.”

 

Crabbe and Goyle, who always did whatever Malfoy did, had signed up to stay over the holidays, too. But Harry was glad that most people were leaving. He was tired of people skirting the three of them in the corridors, as though there were about to sprout fangs or spit poison; tired of all the muttering, pointing and hissing as they passed.

 

Fred and George, however, found all this very funny. They went out of their way to joke with Harry, Ron and Hermione over it. They would pretend to cower in fright, ask them who was next or lead them through the hall, shouting, “Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil Wizard and company coming through…”

 

Percy was deeply disapproving of their behavior. “It is _not_ a laughing matter,” he said coldly.

 

“Oh leave…” said George.

 

“…Perce, it’s all…” said Fred.

 

“…In good fun,” They said together.

 

“Well stop it. You’re scarring the younger years! Poor Ginny is having nightmares.”

 

“It’s okay Percy, I know they’re joking around,” Harry said to the older boy.

 

“Well they need to stop. What if someone tries to hurt you because they believe what’s being said?” Percy told him, looking down at the younger boy. He had heard Ron and the twins when they were telling them about having to rescue Harry from the muggles he lived with. He was shocked to hear that there were bars on his bedroom windows, locks on his door and a cat flap. He and his father were horrified, but what stunned them the most was his mother’s reaction. She had said they were lying and that Dumbledore had told her that they were making it up to get out of trouble. He knew the twins liked to joke around, but they weren’t liars.

 

Harry blushed under the concerned gaze of the older boy. The look and his concern over his safety left a warm tingling in his chest. He thought that was what family must feel like.

 

“I’ll be careful,” he assured the older boy. “There aren’t many staying for the holidays and I’ll make sure not to wonder around alone.”

 

Percy nodded and patted his shoulder before grabbing a peaky looking protesting Ginny and dragging her to see Madame Pomfrey.

 

At last the term ended, the Golden Trio was so happy to be free of the starring, pointing and comments that they danced around in relief.

 

Harry was excited that Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Fred and George stayed at school rather than go home and celebrate the holiday with their families. The Weasley’s explained that their parents had gone to Egypt to celebrate with Bill and they’d rather stay at school. Harry figured that they did that so their parents didn’t have to worry about the cost of the trip. Hermione’s parents had a dental convention of all things scheduled during the holidays. No matter what the reason was, he was happy to spend it with them; even if Percy kept disappearing mysteriously, another mystery for them to solve.

 

He had dropped off the diary and letters labeled for the Professor to him. He was going to read the others as well as a diary that had belonged to James, according to its cover. He had spotted the Malfoy’s there, so didn’t linger; he wished him a Happy Christmas and headed back to the common room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I am posting so late. Have this all handwritten and had to locate my note book. Enjoy! Still unbeta'd.

**Chapter Thirteen**

 

Christmas morning dawned, cold and white. Ron and Harry were awoken early by an already dressed Hermione.

 

“Wake up,” she called loudly, pulling back the curtained before lobbing their presents at them.

 

Harry grunted as it hit his stomach and reached for his specs.

 

“Hermione – you’re not supposed to be in here!” Ron said rubbing his head where his present hit and squinting in the bright light.

 

“Happy Christmas to you, too,” she said as she sat down on Neville’s empty bed.

 

“Fine, Happy Christmas,” he grumbled. “Why’d you wake us up?”

 

“I figured since it only you two here now, we can go through more of the letters and such in the chest,” she said.

 

“Hermione, how do you feel about all of this?” Harry asked, now fully awake and digging the chest from under his bed.

 

“Unsure,” she sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. “I looked up their names and other than he went to school here and was a friend of the Potter’s; there’s really nothing much on Remus Lupin.”

 

“Well, what about your other parent?” Harry asked, the chest forgotten on the bed before him.

 

“I found plenty on him. None of it was good though. According to the books in the library and old copies of the Daily Prophet; Fenrir Greyback is the most feared and vicious werewolf. In “Famous Dark Creatures and Why to Fear Them,” he prefers to bite children and is the Alpha of the largest pack in Britain.”

 

Ron frowned in thought, “But what if what was done to Professor Snape was done to your parents.”

 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before turning to Ron. “Ron, you’re a genius,” Harry breathed.

 

“Really?” Ron asked looking pleased.

 

“Yes, according to the copy of “Dark Beasts” I read; werewolves have a natural protection against most spells and mind magic’s due to the dueling nature of man and beast.”

 

“Well we’ll have to talk to the Professor at some point during the break and ask him,” Harry said opening the chest and bringing out more parchment and another journal.

 

“Well we’ll have to wait until later to talk to him. He’ll probably spend it with the Malfoys, they are his family after all,” Hermione said coming over to sit at the foot of Harry’s bed.

 

“We’ll open presents in a bit, Ron. Apparently James left a diary too,” Harry said holding up the thin book.

 

“Not very big, is it? Lily’s was thicker,” Ron muttered as he moved to Harry’s bed as well.

 

They gathered together and started reading the dairy before them, the presents quickly forgotten.


	14. Chatper Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to take so long. Working longer hours and on a website for the club I belong to. I know no excuse but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Thank you everyone that has commented and given kudos. Much love.

**Chapter Fourteen**

 

Down in the dungeons of the school Christmas came early as well. Draco woke up in his dorm room and quietly lay in bed. Today was the first time he could remember not celebrating Yule at home with his father and the woman he thought was his mother. She would visit and he would be spending breakfast until lunch with them all and then the rest of the day just with his fathers. He had to keep reminding himself that it was dad now, not Uncle Sev. He knew his father had spent the night in his dad’s rooms. He figured his father would be spending more time here. He sighed and stood up; he walked over to his trunk and opened it. He sighed again as he debated the gift in his hands. He got a present for Harry, but hadn’t sent it yet. He was afraid of what would happen when he saw it was from him.

 

Taking a deep breath, he straighten up and called for his house elf. “Dobby!”

 

The house elf popped in front of him in his dirty pillow case. “What can Dobby be doing for young Master?”

 

“I want you to give this to Harry Potter when he is alone,” Draco said to him with bright red cheeks.

 

Dobby’s eyes grew large at the sight of his young Master blushing. He slowly stretched out his hand and took the gold and silver package. “Dobby will do as young Master asked.”

 

“Yes, well, thank you, Dobby.” Draco felt really uncomfortable at the sight of tears in the elf’s eyes. “Well go on.”

 

Dobby smiled and disappeared with a pop.

 

“Crazy elf,” he grumbled as he got dressed for the day. He had parents to meet and open presents with.

 

***

 

Severus rolled over and snuggled deeper into his husband’s chest. He breathed deeply of his scent; pine, sandalwood and man. Oh how he missed this all those years with an emptiness that he never understood.

 

“You alright, Love?” Lucius asked voice still rough from sleep.

 

Severus shivered at the sound of his voice. “Yes just realized that all these years it was you that I was missing and not Lily.”

 

“You are sure you are alright?” he asked concerned.

 

“Yes,” Severus said snuggling in closer. “I never realized that she felt that way. I never really knew her, despite growing up together.”

 

“We’ll get through it, Sev.” Lucius softly kissed him.

 

“We better get up. Draco will be her soon and Narcissa as well,” Severus said leaving the warmth of his embrace.

 

“I can’t wait for when we can be together openly,” Lucius said as he headed to the bathroom.

 

“Yes, well we’ll need our Lord back first. Then we’ll need to get rid of Dumbledore,” Severus said as he got dressed.

 

Lucius came out of the bathroom and started to get dressed. “Well, we will need to get him out of the school first.”

 

“True,” Severus said as he finished dressing.

 

Lucius slipped on his shoes. “We’ll figure it out, but first we will spend the day as a family with our son.”

 

Lucius looked up at Severus when he heard the other man sniffled. “Sev?” he walked over to him.

 

“You said ‘our son.’ I’m sorry,” he said as he wiped the tears from his face.

 

Lucius cupped his cheek and kissed him softly, “No sweetheart. You have no reason to be sorry. Now let’s order breakfast and prepare for our son and Narcissa to arrive.”

 

Severus nodded and left the room. Lucius took a deep breath and followed.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

 

Narcissa paused at the portrait leading to Severus’ rooms at the sight of Draco. She felt awkward and unsure and she hated it. This little boy that she had been spelled into thinking was her son. She felt so guilty over the time that Severus and Draco missed. Intellectually she knew it wasn’t her fault and it also explained why she and Draco never really bonded. He had already bonded with Severus and even though Dumbledore and Lily caused him to forget his son, it still remained.

 

“Morning Draco,” she said softly.

 

“Morning mother.” He frowned and went to say more but she subtly shook her head. He closed his mouth and nodded back just as subtly. He raised his hand and knocked on the portrait frame.

 

The frame guarded door swung open to reveal Severus, he smiled down at his son and then nodded at Narcissa. “Come in,” he said to them as he stepped back. They both walked in and no sooner than the door closed, then he had an armful of Draco.

 

“Happy Christmas, Dad.”

 

Narcissa smiled at the way Severus’ face lit up at being called dad.

 

“Happy Christmas to you as well my son; your father is at the table in the dining room. We have breakfast ready.”

 

“Alright,” Draco said as he walked into the kitchen. He knew that his father hated when he ran in the house, it was considered ‘undignified for a Malfoy.’

 

Severus turned back from watching his son head into the kitchen. “How are you Narcissa?” he asked the woman.

 

“As well as can be expected; I am so angry at the old man. Not only did he rob you of eleven years with your son, but eleven years with my husband; a husband that is sitting in Azkaban!” Narcissa took a deep breath as she realized she had started shouting by the end.

 

She looked up to see the sadness and understanding in Severus’ eyes and all the emotions she had been holding at bay came crashing down and she started sobbing.

 

Severus walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. He understood what was feeling. The feelings of anger, grief and loss that was so strong that you feel overwhelmed. How many lives would they find ruined because of one old man and a zealot. They had so much to answer for and one of them was dead.

 

He smiled when he felt two pairs of arms joining the hug. They all stayed clinging to each other trying to provide comfort. Narcissa gave a muffled shaky laugh from Severus’ shoulder.

 

“What a start to a Christmas day. If my mother could see me now, she’d be horrified at this display.”

 

“I’d think she’d understand,” Lucius said dryly.

 

“Oh Merlin, I’d think she’d go after Dumbledore,” she said with a laugh.

 

“I’d help her,” Lucius said as he un-wrapped his husband and the woman the wizarding world thought was his wife.

 

“Come along then, what are we? A bunch of Hufflepuffs? Breakfast,” Severus said leading them to the kitchen to eat, his arms firmly wrapped around Draco.

 

“I see that remembering he’s married isn’t going to get rid of his snark,” Narcissa said as followed them.

 

“I hope not, the snark was part of what drew me in,” Lucius said with a smirk.

 

Narcissa laughed as she took a seat at the table and they all started loading their plates.

 

“So what are we going to do now?” Narcissa asked before swallowing her dainty bite.

 

“Well after we found out about this mess we decided to gather all the information and evidence we could against Dumbledore,” Lucius said as he sipped his tea.

 

“How will this affect young Harry and his friends?” Narcissa asked.

 

“For right now they are pretending to be clueless,” Severus said to her.

 

He smirked when he noticed that his son started blushing at the mention of Harry’s name. He noticed that their interactions weren’t the same and it would explain why Draco went out of his way to get the others boys attention on him. Severus thought fondly that was very much like his father when they first met.

 

“We first need to get Dumbledore out of the school and then work on getting him out of the Wizengamot.”

 

“We can use the attacks on the students in the school to get him out,” Severus said.

 

“What do you mean?” Lucius asked with a frown.

 

“I thought Draco told you,” Severus said to him.

 

“Draco?” Narcissa said to him.

 

“I thought father knew. He said he had a plan and to keep my head down.”

 

“Lucius what did you do?” Severus asked him frowning.

 

Lucius gulped at his husband, “Now Sev dear,” he started.

 

“Don’t you Sev me you great pillock! What did you do?!”

 

Draco looked at Narcissa and they both smirked. They leaned back to watch the show as they continued eating.

 

“I was just trying to put a stop to that muggle loving fool; discrediting him and stopping the Muggle Protection act. And if Dumbledore was removed as well; a bonus.”

 

“How?” Severus growled at him.

 

“I gave the Weasley girl a diary that the Dark Lord gave me.”

 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Severus shrieked.

 

Narcissa raised a brow in surprise. In all the years of knowing him, she had never heard him shriek. Even with everything done to him by Potter and his friends.

 

“Well you imbecilic addlepated twit! Did you ever stop to think that you were also putting Draco in danger with this stunt?!”

 

Lucius swallowed hard at the thought of his son and even his husband as well, being in danger made him feel distinctly ill.

 

“How do we know if the Weasel’s sister still has it?” Draco asked.

 

“Draco, you raised a valid point.” Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Why not summon it?”

 

“Unfortunately, we can’t do that as a flying diary through the school will be noticed. I want to keep the Headmaster from knowing we we’re doing at least until we’re ready to do so.”

 

“Yes dad,” Draco said to him. Draco wrinkled his nose before asking, “Can I call you Papa? Dad sounds so plebian.”

 

“Yes you can,” Severus said with a small smile.

 

Draco grimed before he resumed eating.

 

“So we watch and wait.”

 

“Perhaps Severus, you might want to bring in the young trio to help.”

 

“Really Narcissa?”

 

“Yes, they are Gryffindor’s and if it is with a fellow housemate, they might be able to get it.”

 

“Indeed, I’ll speak to them after Christmas,” Severus told them as he went back to his forgotten breakfast. He scowled when he found his food had gone cold. Before he could do so, Lucius cast a heating charm. He smiled at his husband as he ate.

 

They ate the remainder of their meal in silence.

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to take so long to post the chapter. I have been dealing with family issues and I lost my older sister. She had been in and out of the hospital the last few months and we just lost her to a massive stroke and she was brain dead. So hopefully this extra long chapter will make up for my absence and I wanted to thank everyone that has been following my story! I honestly think working on this has kept my sanity.

**Chapter Sixteen**

 

The three gathered on Harry’s bed as Harry started reading aloud from James’ journal.

 

_“31 Aug 1971_

_Tomorrow Cousin Sirius and I start our first year at Hogwarts. Dad gave me a journal to write in. He called it a diary. Only girls have diaries, boys have journals. He said I can write down my thoughts and record important events. He said Grandfather gave him one when he started at Hogwarts. He also said it’s a Potter family tradition. He told me that all the journals of the family heads are stored into the main family vault for future generations. That is so neat!”_

 

Ron snickered at the comment of James about boys have journals and girls diaries, “that is so true!”

 

Hermione just gave a huff and shook her head at that, “boys. Go on Harry.”

 

Harry started reading again.

 

_‘2 Sept 1971_

_Today was the second day of school, but the first day of classes. I made some new friends on the train. They’re names are Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. Lily, Peter, and Remus are in Gryffindor with Siri and I. Severus went into Slytherin. Sirius said you can’t trust him ‘cause Slytherin’s are evil. He doesn’t seem evil, but he really is smart and snarky. He looks half starved and all his stuff is second hand. I noticed when we got changed on the train into our school robes that he had a lot of bruises. Lily is nice and very pretty. She’s really smart too and already friends with Severus. Remus is nice but quiet and very bookish. I’m not too sure on Peter, he is very nervous all the time and never looks ya in the eye.’_

 

The three of them frowned and looked at each other.

 

“Your adopted parents were in school with Snape, mate,” Ron said. “Weird.”

 

“Oh Ron,” Hermione just sighed.

 

“Yeah, but now we have a clue on who Remus is and Peter Pettigrew, who betrayed them,” Harry said to them.

 

“True, I wonder what else he wrote about,” Hermione leaned back over to look at another entry.

 

_’27 Mar. 1972_

_Today is my twelfth birthday. Lily made me some cupcakes. Remus gave me a book on Transfiguration and Peter gave me some chocolates from Honeydukes. Sirius got me a gift certificates to Zonkos! We brought stuff by owl order and played them on Snape. Remus asked me why, he thought we were friends. I told him you can’t be friends with a Slytherin, you can’t trust them. Sirius said it was true. He’d ought to know, seeing how everyone in his family were snakes. Lily scolded me in front of everyone, but when we were alone gave me a kiss on the cheek. She told me that her and Snape weren’t friends, but her parents liked him. She is so pretty and when I grow up, I’m going to marry her!’_

 

Harry frowned darkly at wheat James had written. Lily was a two faced piece of work. He felt sorry for the Professor at that moment, to think a person was your best friend and then find out it was a lie.

 

Ron was shocked, this was not the Lily the world thought they knew.

 

Hermione had a different reaction to what they read. The little hamster spinning its wheel in her head was going a mile a minute. She realized by reading this journal entry, this was when it all started. From what she read, not only was he given a love potion but one to control his thoughts. There was no way a second year could get their hands on that as they were controlled, this had the hand of an adult in it.

 

“Well it looks like Dumbledore recruited Lily Evans to his side early.”

 

“Whatcha mean, ‘Mione?” Ron asked frowning.

 

“This last entry we read shows signs of a love potion and a controlling potion,” she said to him.

 

“Oh yeah, right up until the day before they were friends and then on his birthday it all changed,” Ron mused. He snapped his fingers. “The cupcakes!”

 

Hermione snorted, “Leave it to you Ron to figure something out food related.”

 

Harry started laughing at Ron’s affronted look.

 

Let’s just keep reading,” Harry said waving the journal. Hermione and Ron sent each other a glare before returning their attentions to the journal.

 

_’31 July 1980_

_Frank Longbottom owled us today and let us know that Alice gave birth to a little boy yesterday and they named him Neville. He said that they were both doing fine. I envy Frank, a son of his own blood. Ever since Lily lost our unborn son has been agony. She has changed, gone is the girl I fell in love with. She’s become cold and bitter. The language she used when she found out Severus and Lucius has a son was shocking. I barely recall what attracted me so to her. I remember she used to be so fiery and kind when we first met. I can’t recall at all how I fell in love with her. Those years are so hazy.’_

_‘2 Aug 1980_

_Dumbledore came to visit today and he had a baby with him. He said the little guy was a couple of days old and both of his parents are dead, apparently killed by Deatheaters. We agreed to take him in until any other family is found. Of course Dumbledore said that he was all alone in the world. He said that the boy was born on 31 st of July just like our son would have been. I gave in because Lily seemed so happy holding the little chap, though he does look familiar. He has the most beautiful blue eyes, so light and pale in color. Dumbledore said that he didn’t know his name, so we decided to call him Harry. We used a complex glamour to protect him; it is set by using blood from both Lily and myself. My instincts are screaming that something is not right with this.’_

Harry looked up from the entry they had just read to find Ron starring at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, just trying to picture you with blue eyes is all,” he said.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You are a twit sometimes.”

 

“Oi, no need to be rude mate.”

 

“Stop it you two, let’s read some more before we need to go to the feast,” Hermione said to them.

 

“We haven’t opened presents yet!”

 

“And we won’t if you keep interrupting,” she retorted.

 

Ron huffed but settled down and they chose another entry to read.

 

_’10 Oct 1981_

_Peter and Sirius came today and it hit me why he looked so familiar. He looks like a Black! I’m going to have to brew a potion to find out; I don’t know why I didn’t see it before. It could only be because of the potions I caught Lily slipping into my tea. I pretended to drink it but banished it to a vial to test and found out that it was Amortentia and some type of potion that acts like the Imperious spell. How could she? How long has she been dosing me? Why? I will have to be more vigilant on what I eat and drink.’_

None of them knew what to say after reading the entry. Harry flipped to another entry and started reading.

 

_’25 Oct 1981_

_I am so angry right now with both Dumbledore and Lily. He lied! She lied! She sees nothing wrong with what he did! The child should have gone to Sirius as he is his nephew. He had to have known when he brought Harry to us. Now I wonder about Regulus’ death. And who is Tom Marvolo Riddle? I know I’ve seen his name somewhere. I have questions without answers, but I will get them. We meet with Albus Dumbledore on Halloween and so I better get them!’_

 

“I’ve seen that name before,” Ron said.

 

“Really?” Hermione and Harry asked.

 

“Yeah, in the trophy room, I had to polish the room for my detention and I had a bout of slugs all over it; so I had to re-polish it.”

 

“What was it for?” she asked.

 

“Some special service to the school award,” Ron said.

 

“Huh,” Harry said as he flipped the pages to another entry that was dated two days before Halloween and it looked to be the last entry as well.

 

_’29 Oct 1981_

_I went out today and left Lily at home with Harry. It was important since I had to go to Gringotts. Lily was not pleased with being left behind but I told her we had to have someone we trust stay with him. I met with Blunttooth who is in charge of the branch. He informed me that Lily had given Dumbledore a key to a minor vault and he had made some large withdrawals. I couldn’t believe it! It hurts that Lily would go behind my back and do this. No, it doesn’t1 All my feelings are fake. She, according to the test at Gringotts, has been feeding me love and controlling potions since second year. I have changed my will and set it up with the Goblins that if something were to happen to either or both of us, my journal and her diary are to be added to the main vault in the trunk with all of the letters I smuggled out of the house. The Goblins have flushed my system and I have decided to divorce her. I sent a letter to Dumbledore that he needs to come clean to Sirius or I will. I left a letter for Sirius, in case the Dark Lord gets to us. I plan to change it so that only I, Harry and Sirius can get into the vaults but don’t have the time and I need them here for their blood. Dumbledore is to come over on Halloween and I have a bad feeling. We shall see, until then I have a neutralizer in my system against the potions. Time will tell how this will turn out.’_

 

Harry sat the journal down and shook his head. “Wow,” was all he could say.

 

“From what we read flipping through, was very damning,” Hermione said leaning back.

 

“You going to give this to Snape, too?” Ron asked.

 

“Yeah, he’ll know how to use this,” Harry said to him.

 

“Tomorrow, today’s Christmas and I figured let him spend it with his family now that he has them back.”

 

“Well, let’s open presents,” Ron said as he headed towards his pile clutching the one Hermione had chucked at him.

 

“Really Ron,” Hermione huffed.

 

Harry smiled as he out the journal back and headed over to his smaller pile. Harry grinned as he unwrapped his present from Mrs. Weasley and saw the new sweater and cakes. He set the cakes off to the side and put on his new sweater. He opened the gift from Hagrid and found treacle toffee; he smiled as he set that aside along with the plum cakes from Mrs. Weasley.

 

He grabbed the one from Hermione and found a lovely eagle feather quill. He ran a finger over it and smiled at its silky feel. Setting that aside he grabbed the present from Ron, ripping off the paper to find a book on the Canons; ‘Flying with the Canons.’

 

As he cleared away all of the paper her spotted a small envelope with his name on it. He opened it and found a note:

 

_‘We received your note. Enclosed is your Christmas gift.’_

 

Attached to the note was a toothpick. Harry snorted, “friendly.” He tossed it into the trash along with the wrapping paper.

 

“C’mon, Harry,” Ron whined around a mouthful of chocolate frog.

 

“I’m coming,” he said and followed them out of the room and down to the great hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have more of the Malfoy family Christmas.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**  
  
The afternoon found Severus, Lucius and Narcissa sipping coffee in the sitting room. The presents had been opened and Draco was sound asleep on the floor.  
Severus looked at Lucius, “So what did you find out at Gringotts?”  
  
“I brought the two family tapestries to Gringotts,” Lucius paused to take sip of coffee. “It seems that they were faked and the real ones destroyed.”  
  
“How?” Severus asked. He was honestly shocked that such a thing could happen.  
  
“It seems that only a Gringotts Goblin can destroy them,” he said.  
  
“Ragnok must have been furious,” said Severus.  
  
“Oh he was,” Narcissa said with a smirk. “I had the pleasure to be there for the resultant explosion.”  
  
“Was this before or after undid the spell?” he asked her. He could not believe how his life had changed. It was like one of those soap operas that Mrs. Evans used to watch on the telly when he was a child.  
  
“After, I feel if this had been before; I would not have been seen to. Though now Lucius will need a new account manager.” She smirked at the thought. She always disliked the odious little Goblin and his sly ways.  
  
“Why do you need a new account manager?”  
  
“It seems that Grognak was working in league with Dumbledore as well. So was the account manager for the Blacks, which was how they got the tapestry.” Lucius set down his coffee cup.  
  
“What did Ragnok decide? He was not pleased the last time over the Potter accounts,” Severus said sipping his own coffee.  
  
“Oh no he wasn’t, those Goblins as we speak are currently imprisoned in the lowest levels of Gringotts awaiting their punishment.” Lucius smirked as he picked up his coffee cup.  
  
Severus smirked at Lucius’ clear enjoyment of the situation. Everyone knew how serious the Goblins were about protecting their clients and stealing. He would bet that these Goblins were going to be dealt with finality.  
“Were you able to fix the tapestries?” he asked them.  
“Yes, though how he got the Black tapestry from Grimmauld place is beyond me,” Narcissa said. She had to call on Kreacher to even get it.  
“Wouldn’t put it past the Old Coot to either get your cousin to bring it to him from some reason or let him into the house on some pretense. You know how the Gryffindor’s worship him,” Severus mused.  
“I went to the department of contracts and marriages at the Ministry,” Lucius said as he paused to sip at his coffee.  
“What did you find?” Narcissa asked him.  
“It seems that not only has mine and your marriage certificates been glamoured, but it seems that both our Lords and Fenrir’s are missing. I caste a simple finite on all of them and it turns out that the one for Arthur and Molly Weasley is invalid.”  
“What?!” they exclaimed.  
“Yes, the certificates for Our Lord and Fenrir are missing and Arthur Weasley isn’t really married to Molly Prewett.” Lucius was obviously enjoying himself.  
“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, if you don’t stop with the suspense; I will show you why they fear us Blacks,” Narcissa glared at him.  
Lucius huffed before he continued, “The marriage certificate was never filled out completely and there is no signature for the bonder. It has a strong glamour on it to make it look real to the casual observer. I might have liberated that one along with our two and brought them to Gringotts.” Lucius smirked at their gobsmacked expressions before continuing.  
“Two days ago when I went to check, on Ragnoks advise. I had Ragnok look them over and he checked the originals. He did have to extensively search for them as the account Managers were in on it and since they could not destroy them, hid them. He found the originals of our’s, Our lord’s, and Fenrir’s. There is nothing on file for Arthur and Molly.”  
“Oh Merlin the scandal, the Weasley boy is friends with Our Lords son,” Narcissa breathed out in horror.  
“Well we know that the boy is biologically both of theirs, we saw it when they tested the Heritage Potion,” Lucius said.  
“Though we know a Blood Adoption Potion can show the adoptive parents and not the birth,” Severus reminded his husband.  
“True. Looks like more mess to sort out,” Lucius grumbled into his coffee.  
“So what do we do now?” Narcissa asked.  
“Bring the children down to my lab and use a potion I created that will reveal if he’s been blood adopted and his true parents.”  
“How soon?” Lucius asked.  
“I will grab them after the meal,” Severus told them.  
“You’ll need to be wary of the Headmaster, he may wonder why the sudden interest,” Lucius cautioned him.  
“You forget Luc that I was a spy, however unwanted. I’ll be fine. I’ll make up something. Dumbledore counts on my hatred of James and uses that for his purposes. Now I will use it for mine.” Severus smirked.  
Lucius and Narcissa smirked back. They all sat sipping their coffee and watched Draco sleep. Up in the Headmasters office, Dumbledore sat sucking on a lemon sherbet not realizing that his pawns had broken free; so secure he felt in his power.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you go over to my FanFiction.net account, EgyptianMoonbeam, I have a poll up on what stories you would like me to tackle next. Feel free to vote. Do apologize for taking so long but I am having a hard time typing this all out as I have got up to chapter 22 by hand in a notebook and too lazy to type. Plus work is killing me and now down sick thanks to people who can't cover their mouths! Well enough about me, on to the new chapter!

**Chapter Eighteen**

Harry, Hermione and Ron exited from the Great Hall after the Christmas feast. Harry was laughing with Ron as he flashed the silver sickle he found in his Christmas pudding. The way he was acting you’d think he’d won the muggle lottery.

Harry was holding his prizes from the wizarding crackers and Hermione tutting at them for being so noisy.

“C’mon Hermione,” Ron said to her. “It’s Christmas and no one is really here. No one cares if we’re a little loud,” he said to her.

“Indeed Mr. Weasley, that’d be where you’re wrong,” came the most feared Hogwarts Professors silky tone.

The three of them jumped at the sound of his voice. They spun around to see him smirking down at them.

“Professor Snape,” Hermione said nervously.

“Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Please follow me. We need to have chat about hallway decorum,” he said as he turned and lead them to the dungeons and his lab.

The three followed him in silence and wondered what was going to happen to them. Things had been quiet since that fateful day in Potions. They followed Snape into a room they had never been in before. They recognized it as a potions lab, but not a standard one. This one looked way more advanced even to their untrained eye.

“Sit,” he instructed them as he gestured to the chairs in front of him.

They gingerly sat down and waited for him to speak.

“I have brought you down here because some new information has come to light in the situation we find ourselves in.”

The three stared at him in confuse.

“Sir?” Hermione looked unsure and confused.

“It seems that we have discovered that you’re parents Mr. Weasley aren't married.”

“What?!” Ron shouted, he jumped up and opened his mouth.

“Before you start yelling Mr. Weasley, please hear me out.”

Ron’s mouth closed with a snap and he sat back down.

“Lucius found a partially filled out and glamoured marriage certificate at the Ministry. He went to the Goblins, who had nothing on file.”

Ron gulped, every witch and wizard knew that a marriage was only valid when filed with Gringotts. “So what now, Sir?” He asked.

“Now we will test you using a potion that I created that will reveal your parentage, even if a blood adoption was used,” he told them.

Ron gulped at the thought of not only taking one of Snape's potions, but also at what it could possibly reveal. He took a deep breath and made his decision. “I’ll do it.”

Severus quirked his brow at the boy. After having in class all last year, he expected him to blow up.

“Good, I'll have the potion with me now. All we need to do is soak a parchment with it and after it has dried, we’ll add a drip of blood.”

“So we can do this now then?” Ron asked swallowing hard.

“No, I will need to let the parchment dry before we can add the blood. We can have you come back tomorrow. We will need a way to do this since if I tried to give you a detention, the old fool will just rescind it.”

“Don't worry Professor Snape,” Harry said. “We’ll be here tomorrow morning. What time?”

“Nine o’clock sharp,” he told them.

“Yes Sir,” they replied.

Snape nodded and opened the door for them to leave. “Remember, just because it's the holidays, there is no reason to act in such a manner,” Snape said with a scowl.

“Yes Sir,” the three of them chorused. They headed up to the Gryffindor tower. Ron and Harry made sure they had scowls on their faces in case they ran into Dumbledore along the way and for the portraits they figured reported to him.

They gave the password when they arrived at the tower and headed up to the second year dorms.

“Oh Merlin what is going on?” He groaned.

“Between that crazy house elf and this, there goes my chance at a quiet school year,” Harry grumbled.

“I know,” Ron mumbled.

“Um, Ron?” Hermione said.

“Yeah,” he said as he turned over.

“Well I know you have your siblings still here in school plus two older brothers, right?”

“So?”

“Do you think the Professor might want to test the?” She asked.

“Oh Merlin! I ever thought of that,” Ron said running his hands through his hair. 

“Maybe Snape figures check you first, then worry about the others,” Harry said.

“Professor Snape,” Hermione said.

“That makes sense,” Ron said.

“Sorry about worrying you, Ron,” Hermione said.

“Yeah see if there’s anything to worry about first before we have to tell the others,” Ron sighed and put his hands under his head. “This is one crazy year.”

“Definitely,” Harry and Hermione said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short. Enjoy! And don't forget to check me out on FanFiction.net - EgyptianMoonbeam and vote for the type of store you would like to see next!

**Chapter Nineteen**

 

The next day found the three pre-teens under Harry’s invisibility cloak, on their way to Professor Snape’s office. They walked up to the door and knocked. Professor Snape opened the door after the first knock, he made a show of coming out of the doorway to look around. He kept a scowl on his face as he stepped back tin and closed the door.

When he turned around, he found his three students standing there. Snape raised his eyebrow. “I am to deduce from your sudden appearance, you used an invisibility cloak as you are too young to learn the disillusionment charm.”

“Um,” Harry stuttered.

“Well, it does explain a few things from last year,” Snape muttered. He shook his head and herded them into his personal lab. They stopped before a table with a large piece of parchment on it and a silver knife.

“Now Mr. Weasley, what I need you to do is prick your finger and let three drops fall onto the parchment, no more,” he said as he handed Ron the knife.

Ron took a deep breath and took the knife from the Professor. He pricked his finger and let three drops fall.

The four of them watched the words scrawl across the page with baited breathe. When it was done, they all stared at the page.

 

  * Gideon Prewett



Ronald Fabian Prewett

  * Arcturus Septimus Weasley - Prewett



 

Blood adopted by Molly Prewett

Adopted name: Ronald Bilius Weasley

 

Ron’s jaw dropped at what he saw. The woman he believed to be his mother was really his Aunt and the man he was told was his Uncle was really his father. And to top it all off, the man he thought was his father was really his mother. Merlin, how messed up was that?!

 

“It seems we will need to see if there is a marriage certificate for your birth parents,” Snape said.

 

Hermione and Harry walked over and they hugged Ron. This year was getting crazier.

 

“We will need to test your brothers and sister,” he told them. “We will need to somehow do this without alerting the Headmaster.”

 

“Maybe you can talk to Ginny as well, sir,” Ron said.

 

“About what Mr. Weasley?” he asked.

 

“She’s been acting strange and she’s really pale,” he said to him.

 

“If you can bring her here tonight, use the cloak,” he told them.

 

“Yes sir,” Ron said. “What do you want to do with this?” he gestured to the parchment.

 

“I will hold onto it and place it with the others. I suggest you head out now and find your sister.”

 

The three of them put the cloak back on and followed their Professor out of the room and into the corridor. They split up once they were out of the dungeons and while Snape went off in search of Lucius, the trio headed back to the tower.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be short, sorry. To those wondering about Neville, I have him making an entrance in later chapters. This story is going to be monstrously long.

**Chapter 20**  
  
Lucius was sitting with Narcissa and Draco in the rooms that Dumbledore had provided to the “married” couple. There were enjoying a quiet morning and adjusting to their new relationship, as friends. Draco was curled up on the sofa next to his father, reading from his potions text. They all looked up when they heard the portrait door open. Lucius stood and greeted his husband.  
  
“So what brings you here so early, my love?” Lucius asked as they sat down with Draco between them.  
  
Severus wrapped an arm around his son and leaned back. “I have just completed the testing on the youngest Weasley boy.”  
  
“How did it go?” Narcissa asked.  
  
“It came up as he is the son of Gideon Prewitt and Arthur Weasley,” he told them.

“I take it there is more,” Lucius said.  
  
“Yes, it shows he is blood adopted by Molly Prewett.” Severus sighed.  
  
“Do you think Arthur and Gideon may have a license with Gringotts?” Narcissa asked as she sipped her tea. It was a sorry day when you could no longer trust a Goblin.  
  
They prided themselves on staying out of wizarding affairs and protecting the gold of their clients. And now because of these greedy Goblins and a meddling old man, the integrity of the branch was now besmirched.  
“I will look into it. The Goblins had to search for the others, I asked about it. Ragnok was incredibly angry with the Malfoy, Potter and Black account managers,” Lucius gave a sharp grin before continuing. “I will make another trip there and find out.”

“Are you still on for the Yule ball?” Severus asked. He was not looking forward to it. He hated the festivities to begin with, but now he had to watch his husband dance with Narcissa and pretend.

“Not this year,” she said.

“Oh and what reason did you give?” he inquired.

“That due to the situation going on at Hogwarts,”

“I wonder why we have that situation,” Severus mumbled under his breath.

Lucius ignored his husband and continued. “There will be no Malfoy Yule ball. The rest of the School Governors have asked me to stay and keep an eye on things. Once the holidays are done, I will stay behind and Narcissa will return to the Manor.”

“Indeed,” Severus said.

“Yes, it hardly seems appropriate now that Narcissa and I remember. I can no more dance with her and she, me since you and I are back together and her husband, Rabastian, is still in Azkaban.” Lucius took another sip of tea.

Narcissa smirked at the pleased look on Severus’ face. She felt a pang in her heart at the thought of her husband. Most thought Slytherin’s cold, but that was untrue. She hopped that they could bring their Lord back and Dumbledore’s downfall. She couldn’t bear Rabastian spending another day there, in the horrible place.

Severus looked up when he heard Narcissa sigh and shook his head sadly at the lost look on her face. “Don’t worry Narcissa, we’ll get him back to you,” he said.

Narcissa looked up startled; she blushed when she realized she had let her mask slip. She gave her friend a small smile and went back to her tea.

“I will need to head out to Gringotts soon. I can use the excuse of checking on my investments if Dumbledore asks later,” Lucius said.

“And you know the nosey old coot will,” Severus grumbled as he cuddled his son closer to him.

Lucius smiled softly at the sight of the two loves of his life cuddled up together. He will need to have the glamour or spell removed from his son so that he didn’t look like a mix of him and Narcissa, once Dumbledore was out of the way. He remembered how he looked after he was born, he still had gray eyes but his hair had been black with blonde streaks.  
He stood up after shaking his head of the memories of what was and kissed his husband and son goodbye. He kissed Narcissa’s cheek and headed out. He met no one on his way out but he did see the portraits watching him, making no attempt at being circumspect about it.

He strode down the lane and out of the gates. Once he had cleared the wards of the school and was far enough away to make it difficult to track where he went, he apparated to Diagon Alley and Gringotts.

He casually strolled down the alley to Gringotts. He ignored all the gawkers as he headed up the stairs to Gringotts. The two Goblins at the doors bowed as he passed. As he entered the bank, he spotted Ragnok speaking to his new account manager. He knew the moment he had been spotted as both Goblins stiffened. He smirked as he headed over to them. He smirked even more when he saw them exchange weary glances. Let the games begin.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my lovelies, next chapter is going to have Dumbledore and some surprises. The plot thickens! Enjoy.

**Chapter 21**

Harry flopped in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was up in their dorm in his bed, what happened today really shook him up. Harry couldn’t stay with him without wanting to hit him. All he was doing was moaning how his life will never be the same now and he no longer knew who he was, conveniently forgetting that Harry was dealing with a similar issue. He sighed as he rubbed at his temple. He jumped when he heard a pop and saw Dobby in front of him.

“Dobby?”

The house elf was still wearing his dirty pillowcase and holding a small present in silver and gold.

“Little Master asked Dobby to give this to the great Harry Potter when he’s alone.” And with that Dobby popped away.

Harry turned the present over in surprise. He saw a small white note attached and opened it:

‘Harry,

First I wanted to say that I am sorry for being a git to you. I hope you can accept this present as an apology and we can start over.  
Draco’

Harry’s mouth dropped open at the fact that Malfoy sent him a gift, let alone saying sorry! He set down the note and turned his attention to the package. He pulled of the silver ribbon and the gold wrapping. It looked like one of the boxes Vernon used to give his Aunt jewelry in. He opened it to see a pendent inside. He pulled it out and studied it. The chain was silver as was the pendant itself. Inscribed in the pendent was an image of a lion with green emerald eyes surrounded by a dragon with diamond eyes. It was really beautiful to look at, he went to put it back when he noticed another note in the bottom.

‘Harry –

The pendent has protective charms on it. The eyes of the dragon will glow red if there is a potion near you. It will glow blue to protect you for spells that are cast on you. I hope you like it.  
Draco’

Harry put the note along with the pendent in the box. He wasn’t sure what to think or how to feel over this development. It made his insides squirm and brought a blush to his face. The image of Malfoy’s silvery grey eyes popped into his head and made his blush even darker. Lately he began to notice different things about Malfoy. He liked that he was slightly taller than him and that he had long fingers, he was very graceful in his movements as well. When he played against him in quidditch, he tried not to stare at him and focus on the game but he loved how he looked on a broom. When the light hit his hair just right; it glowed silver. He shook the thoughts from his head and wondered what he should do.

“Are you okay?”

Harry jumped up off the chair clutching his chest, eyes wide in fright. The box he had been holding hit the floor. Hermione bent down and picked up the box that had fallen open. Her eyes widened when she saw it was from Malfoy.

“Harry?”

“Um yeah?” he asked.

“Why do you have a gift from Malfoy?” she asked.

Harry was at a loss on how to answer the question. He could feel his cheeks turning red just thinking about the other boy.

Hermione could honestly say she was shocked at Harry’s reaction. His face was the same shade as Ron’s hair!

“He, um, had Dobby give it to me,” he whispered shyly.

Hermione’s eyebrows practically hit her hairline. She looked down and saw two notes. She quickly read them. She felt a little guilty reading them but it did explain Malfoy’s behavior recently.

“What are you going to do?” she asked.

“I don’t know.” Harry ran his hand through his hair. “I’ll send a thank you note.”

“It if does what he said, then you should wear it.”

“Really?” he asked. Harry was completely shocked over her response.

“Really Harry,” she said. “I noticed that he’s been different lately. If he’s willingly apologizing, I say give him a chance.”

Harry nodded. She did have a point. When he saw Malfoy again, he’d tell him he accepted and thank you. “Now we just have to break it to Ron,” he said.

Hermione snorted at the thought. “Well now that he and Malfoy are in the same boat, they’ll have to get over their dislike of each other.”

Harry grinned at her. “Good, I’ll let you break it to him.”

“Prat,” she said.

Harry just laughed as he put on the pendent she handed back to him. This year was definitely one for the books.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a surprise for you in this chapter. The plot thickens.

**Chapter 22**

 

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and popped another lemon sherbert. He was getting frustrated over recent events. Nothing was going as it should. The boy was staying pretty much in the tower and now he had to deal with the Malfoy’s staying here and then he had to deal with the man for the rest of the school year. He knew that the chamber had opened again, but so far had been unable to find out who or how. Whoever was doing it had somehow circumvented all his attempts at locating them and blocking his spying spells throughout Hogwarts.

 

Harry and his sidekicks were supposed to figure it out. He weakened the wards knowing things could happen in order to test the boy. He’d been searching for the chamber since he’d been a student here. Rumor had it there was a treasure trove of lost knowledge hidden in there and if he could find it, then he would be revered as the greatest Wizard of the age; even greater than Merlin himself.

 

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He thought back to when he found out that Riddle had married and had a son. It had been a complete shock and to find out it was to a Black was even worse. Then the prophecy had been spoken and thank Merlin he had been the only one there to hear it. The words that had been said all those years ago floated to the surface of his mind.

 

As the seventh month dies,

the conqueror of the Phoenix will arise.

Peace shall reign upon Wizard kind,

and balance will be at hand.

The downfall of the Phoenix and the Wand,

fall from grace will they see

and hidden secrets and memories

will bring the truth for all to see.

 

He knew then who it was about and he had to do something. It was extreme luck that Lily had created that spell. He used it to create a world he wanted. Everyone thought he was a champion of Muggles and Muggleborns, but he hated them. Ever since that fateful day and what that filth did to his beautiful baby sister. They had beat his sister just for having magic, if his father hadn’t come upon her when he did, she would have been raped as well.

 

They had deserved what his father had done to them. Everyone thought he had defeated Gellert to save the Wizarding world, but he had done it to save him. With some well planned modifications, the world had thought him gone but oh how wrong they were. Once he had the Wizarding world under his control then he can show the populace how wrong they were.

 

Albus stood up and headed over to the Hogwarts portrait and pressed the crest at the bottom center. The portrait swung back and he entered the secret room. Most knew that the tower had once been Godric Gryffindor’s rooms and the rooms of each subsequent Head but none but he had found these quarters. This was where he housed his secrets. He smiled to see his love seated on the sofa reading. He looked up from his book and smiled to see him.

 

“Hello darling,” he got up and walked over to Albus.

 

Albus leaned in to kiss his secret lover. He couldn’t wait until everything they had planned came to fruition and he would be by his side openly. “So how is our guest doing today?”

 

The other man smirked. “The same as always.”

 

“Well, how about we visit our guest.” Albus smirked. He had just the thing for him.

 

With an after you gesture, he followed Albus over to the bookshelf. He tapped his wand three times on the title “Hogwarts: A History” and it moved aside to reveal the doorway to another hidden room. He pushed open the door and walked in. “Good evening my boy,” he said as they stood in the room.

 

The single occupant was sitting in front of the charmed window and didn’t show any acknowledgement of their presence.

 

“Your son, what was his name again? Ah yes, Serpens is doing well. Turns out he’s a parseltongue, but you knew that he would be, being the son of “You know who”,” he said, still not receiving a response.

 

“Perhaps my love, we should leave him a gift.”

 

“Oh do tell. What kind of gift?” Albus asked.

 

“Ah you see, I have a mirror that will show him his son. Though as you know, we have him glamoured to look like a mini James Potter. I thought since he feels like we are poor hosts after all these years, he’d appreciate the gesture,” he said smirking at their prisoner. With a wave of his wand, the mirror appeared,

 

The two men smirked at the images of Harry Potter in the mirror. As it weas nighttime, he was currently sound asleep in his four poster bed in Gryffindor Tower. The two men laughed and left their prisoner alone with the mirror.

At the sound of the door shutting, the man turned sad grey eyes to the mirror. A single tear trailed down his check at the sight of his little boy glamoured to look like a Potter.

 

“Serpens,” he whimpered in a broken voice. He turned back to the window and continued working at the wards on it. He had them almost gone. He smirked to himself as he continued working them. They thought they had him beat, hah! The fools took his wand, but he had some wandless magic capabilities. Once he was free, he’d find his husband and then, then there’d be hell to pay.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *italics = parseltongue

**Chapter 23**

Ron, Harry and Hermione showed up at Snape’s door with a bound and gagged Ginny under the cloak. Harry rapped on the door quickly, they all stood there panting. Snape opened the door wider than was needed and let them in as he pretended to look for a culprit. None of them noticed a small shadow that slipped in with them and settle in a out of the way corner. After making sure he was heard grumbling about dunderheaded children, he stepped back and slammed the door for effect.

He swung around to see the Golden Trio standing there with a bound and gagged Ginny Weasley. He arched a brow and waited for an explanation.  
“We had to sir. She was acting completely mental and tried to hex us.’ Ron grunted out as he tried to keep his hold on her.

“Yeah,” Harry panted. “We found her in the common room writing in her diary, so we thought why not do it now. We asked her if she would walk with us and her eyes flashed red. When she dropped her diary, Hermione picked it up for her and she went completely mental,” Harry said.

“Good thing Harry is quick with a wand,” Hermione said s she gripped the diary.

Ginny caught sight of the diary, with her eyes turning red, she started struggling harder to get a way.

“Oh for the love of…Petrificus Totalus!” Harry snapped as he pointed his wand at Ginny.

Snape lifted his brow at the scene unfolding before him. He wondered at what was going on with the Weasley girl.

“See, totally mental,” Ron said as he looked at his petrified sister. “What’s wrong with her eyes?”

Severus Snape frowned as he walked over to the frozen young girl. After waving his wand, ropes shot out and wrapped tightly around her body. He leaned close to her and stared into her eyes. After a few moments he stepped back and cancelled Harry’s spell.

“Who are you?” he asked.

The person possessing her sneered, “Who are you that you dare ask?”

“I am Severus Snape, Potions Master and a Professor of Hogwarts,” he said.

“A lackey of Dumbledore’s then,” it sneered.

“Hardly,” he responded. He held his hand out to Hermione. “The dairy please,” he said to her.

“Put it down! It is mine, leave it alone.” Ginny started struggling with her bonds and started shouting in parseltongue.

They all froze in shock looking at her. Harry stepped closer and started talking to her in parseltongue as well.

_*‘…filthy, trash. How dare you bind me. Do you know who I am?’_

_‘Who are you?’_

_Red eyes widen in shock to hear parseltongue come out of the Potter boys mouth._

_‘I am the Dark Lord you foolish child.’_

_Harry cocked his head to the side in thought. ‘So you’re the one that everyone said killed James and Lily Potter? The one formerly known as Tom Riddle?’_

_‘How dare you call me by that name! How do you speak parseltongue?’_

_‘I was given to them when their son died. Dumbledore took me from my real parents.’_

_‘Really? And who are your real parents?’ Now his curiosity was peaked. Who could his parents be? Dumbledore kidnapped a child? Did he have more relatives on his mother’s side?_

_‘According to the Heritage Potion, I am the son of Tom Riddle and Regulus Black.’*_

Ginny’s jaw dropped and her eyes rolled back in her head as both she and Riddle fainted. Severus’ eyebrow rose at the sight of Ginny Weasley and her passenger hitting the floor. “Whatever you said must have been shocking?”

“All I said was I was the son of Tom Riddle and Regulus Black. Though I was surprised at finding out the Voldemort was possessing Ginny.”

Severus nearly choked on his own tongue. “Voldemort?” he rasped out. He looked down at the diary in his hand. He opened it to see the name “Tom Marvolo Riddle” inside. He groaned as he sat down in a chair. How did he not realize it when she started talking in parseltongue. How did he survive? He needed answers.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

He walked over to the prone figure lying on the floor. “Enervate,” he snapped.

Ginny’s eyes fluttered open and she struggled to sit up. Her eyes still showed red, so Severus knew that Voldemort aka Tom Riddle was still in control.

The figure scowled to see themselves still bound and they glared at Severus. “How dare you?!”

“How dare I? How dare you!” Severus snarled. “What are you playing at? You put others at risk, including your own son and mine!”

“How do I have a son? This must be a trick by Dumbledore!”

“It is no trick Tom Riddle, at least nothing from us. Dumbledore used a spell to destroy multiple lives. Your son was taken, your husband killed and the couple who took him killed. And your son was left to grow up with abusive Muggles.”

“No,” came a hoarse whisper.

“Yes, now tell us how you survived and the importance of the diary. Perhaps we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement,” Severus said.

With narrowed eyes Voldemort observed Severus Snape. He could feel the mark on him. This man was one of his knights. He sneered at the thought of the name that the fool had given his knights; “Deatheaters.” Such a tawdry name and one that the sheep had quickly took up. Even though he was just a bit of a soul and made before he left Hogwarts, he was able to obtain the missing information he needed from the girl. Though she had no idea what happened that fateful night. She had been a wealth of information as well as a surprise on what and who she was. He could make this work to his favor; he was a Slytherin after all.

“You are one of mine,” he said.

“Yes,” Severus answered.

“What happened to me?”

“No one really knows. Right now you are a bodiless spirit.”

“It worked,” he whispered. “Restore me to my body. I will show you how. Reassemble my horocrux’s and bring me back. I want revenge on Dumbledore.”

“Indeed and what of your son?” he asked.

Red eyes flicked over to Harry. “Get him away from the Muggles. Once I have my body and memories, I want my son.”

Harry’s heart jumped in excitement at the thought of not returning to the Dursley’s ever again. Obsidian eyes bore into Ruby as they looked at each other to ascertain the truth. Severus gave a curt nod in agreement.  
“Bring me the diary. Just let me touch it and I’ll release the girl, though I would recommend that you question her under Veritaserum. She has many secrets.”

Severus nodded again; he stepped forward and touched the diary to Ginny’s arm. Her eyes returned to her natural brown and her body slumped down. Severus stepped back from her and moved over to his desk. He opened the bottom drawer and deposited the diary. After closing it and locking it with strong spells, he went to his cupboard and grabbed a bottle of Veritaserum.

He then grabbed a clean silver knife and the pretreated parchment. She started trying to hop away from him. She couldn’t believe that Ron was just standing there along with Harry and Granger.

“Miss Weasley, I suggest you cease your fruitless attempt to escape. I don’t plan to hurt you. I just need a little blood from you.”

She started whimpering and frantically shaking her head. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Stupid children! Good thing his son was better behaved than the rest of the rabble in this school. He reached for his want and froze her. Shaking his head, he made a small scratch on her hand and caught the blood on the parchment. He cast a quick “Episky” and headed over to his desk. He watched the words scrawl upon the parchment.

Ø Aberforth Dumbledore  
Ginvera Molly Dumbledore  
Ø Molly Prewett  
  
Snape gave a sneer in disgust. How could she sleep with the man? Everyone knew he had an unhealthy obsession with his goats. He shuddered in horror at the thought of Molly sleeping with him, let alone breeding with him.  
Silent tears ran down Ginny’s face, all the planning up in smoke because of her stupid Potions Professor. She wondered if she could get her Uncle, the Headmaster, to kill him and use that spell of his on the others. She was going to be Lady Potter and then Harry was to die in battle so she could play the grieving widow and everyone would adore and worship her. They would use this to give her Uncle more say in the Wizarding world and potentially take over. She knew she should have gotten rid of the diary but she couldn’t change her secrets getting out and now they were. Maybe if she cried and played the victim, they’d believe her. She’d have to go with it; it worked on Arthur when she passed blame onto the boys. Hell she even got it to work on some of her teachers.

Seeing the look on their Professor’s face; Harry, Ron and Hermione went over to see the results. Ron started at the site of Molly’s name and a man who had the same last name as the Headmaster.

“Who is Aberforth Dumbledore?” Harry asked.

“That would be the Headmaster’s younger brother. He runs the Hogshead Pub down at the local village, Hogsmeade.”

“But the Headmaster is really old! That means so is his brother,” Ron exclaimed as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Yes well, Mr. Waesley, this shows us that she is not your sister.”

“Do you think she knows?” he asked.

“We shall see,” Severus said as he again picked up the Veritaserum and walked back over to Ginny. “Finite,” he said with a lazy flick of his wand. Harry, Hermione, and Ron came over and stood next to him facing Ginny. The moment the spell was released, she started crying.

“Why are you doing this? Ron, why did you tie me up and bring me here? I’m telling mom!” She kept crying and yelling at her “brother.”

“Miss Weasley desist in your behavior at once!” Severus snapped. Her incessant crying and whining was giving him a headache.

Ginny sniffled and started glaring at Professor Snape. She stared him dead in the eye, not realizing he was getting what she was thinking.

‘Who does this greasy bat think he is? Mum is going to flip her hair if she finds out someone else knows the truth. Maybe Uncle Albus can get rid of him. He’s ruining out plans of me becoming the next Lady Potter. Stupid Ron, he’s trying to make me look stupid in front of Harry. Why did Riddle have to open his big mouth? He promised to keep my secrets. Uncle Albus said that Harry had to die in order to get rid of Riddle and then we’d get all his money and I’d be famous ‘cause I’d be the widow of the boy-who-lived.’

Severus withdrew from her mind and smirked. This promised to be very informative.

“Stay away! You’re going to be fired once the Headmaster hears of this!”

“I highly doubt that Miss Weasley,” Severus said to her as he advanced on her. She tried to struggle to get away so he cast a partial Petrificus on her so that only her head could move.

“You won’t get away with this! Ron, you git, help me!” She shrieked at him.

Ron grimaced at her and shook his head. He needed to know the truth and Riddle said she knew something. He always thought that Gideon and Fabian were his Uncles, now he knew Gideon was his father and Fabian was still his Uncle. Did that mean Molly did something to them? Were they still alive?

“Calm down Miss Weasley, all we want is the truth. This won’t hurt,” he froze her and got her mouth open. After putting three drops on her tongue, he forced her to swallow before releasing her.

Hermione stepped closer, interested in observing firsthand the effects of Veritaserum. Ginny’s body relaxed in the bonds and her eyes went glassy.   
Severus smirked to see that his potion was at work. “Now Miss Weasley, we just have a few questions for you. Did you know that Arthur Weasley really isn’t your father?”

“Yes,” she said. Inside Ginny watched in horror at what was happening.

“How did you find out?”

“Mum told me when I was little. She took me to meet my real father.”

“Why did she tell you?”

“I threw a tantrum one day and my magic flared and broke the glamour. Mum had to tell me.”

“Does Arthur know you are not his daughter?”

“No, Mum uses a potion on him that controls him.”

“Does he know about your brothers?”

“No, mum had Uncle Albus help spell him.”

“Is Gideon and Fabian still alive?” Severus asked her. It would make sense considering Ron’s age.

“Yes,” she replied.

“Where are they?”

“Uncle Albus moved them to the country house owned by the Prewetts.”

“Why did he move them?”

“He had to move them because they and the other man he kept with them, kept trying to escape.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note: There is some homophobic lanuguage/attitude in this chapter.***

**Chapter 25**

Severus was intrigued. So Dumbledore got his hands on another victim. He figured that if he got enough information from Miss Weasley, then they could plan better. “Who is the other man?” he asked.

Ginny struggled hard but the potion was stronger. “His name is Regulus Black.”

Severus was stunned. The Dark Lords husband was alive! They really needed to get planning now! Harry’s heart jumped. His father was alive. He moved closer to hear more.

“Do you currently know where he is being kept now?”

“Somewhere in the Headmaster’s tower,” she said.

Seeing the potion would be wearing off soon, he asked another question. “Do you know where the diary came from?”

“No it was in my school things. It was in among the books that mum brought,” she said, internally she was crying out to stop.

“Did Albus ever talk to your mother about their plans for Harry?”

“Yes.”

“What are they?”

“Uncle Albus told mum that the prophecy was a fake because he had to have something so they would believe the lie he wove. The real reason he survived was because the Slytherins put a binding on their descendents to prevent murdering of their own heirs. Since he was made a Potter heir and already a Black heir, there’d be a lot of money they could get if they marry me to him.”

“Did he ever mention Sirius Black or Remus Lupin?”

“Yes.”

“What was said?”

“Sirius Black was not the Potters secret keeper, that was Peter Pettigrew.”

“Why did he lie?” Hermione asked. She shot an apologetic look at Professor Snape.

“He needed him out of the way. And with Peter Pettigrew in hiding, no one would believe him.”

“What about Lupin?”

“Uncle Albus said that they needed him out of the way since he had been compromised by mating to Greybeck. So Uncle Albus used the spell to make him think that his mate was a monster and that he needed him amongst the packs to get recruits for when the Dark Lord comes back.”

“So your Uncle created the rumor of Greybeck attacking people and turning them?”

“Yes.”

“Why and how?”

“He got a prisoner from Azkaban that looked a lot like Greybeck and had him turned. Since they man was a crazy lunatic, he told him to attack children and anyone else and then he made everyone believe it was Greybeck doing it.”

“Did he say anything else to your mother on Lupin?”

“Yeah, he said that he had a kid with Greybeck and that he needed to get rid of it so he spelled a Muggle couple to think it was theirs and that he knew that he could use it when it grow up.”

The potion wore off and Ginny jerked up straight in the ropes and glared at them. “You bastard!” Ron jerked back in shock at the language he heard from her. “I’m going to make you pay. I’m going to tell mum and Uncle Albus and they’ll teach you. I hope they make you suffer before they kill you. And you,” she shouted as she turned her attention to Ron. “I’m going to have mum deal with you. I wish she didn’t have to pretend to be yours and the others mum. Maybe she should get rid of you all! Charlie, Percy and Arthur are all queers and Mum said that is wrong! That’s why she took Arthur from Uncle Gideon. She said that Uncle Fabian was seeing a bloke from that order they joined but she never found out who.”

“But why Ginny?” Ron asked.

“Why did she lock them up?”

“Yeah and split them apart and lie.”

“Well they are her brothers. Prewetts can’t kill another Prewett. They did blood magic centuries ago to prevent it. Uncle Albus said that they could prove to be useful, so he decided to let them live. Not like I care, they are a bunch of queers.”

“Wait, how do you know that Charlie and Percy are gay?”

“Uncle Albus caught them one day after practice and told mum. She was furious that he had been snogging Oliver and she wanted him to marry that Tonks girl that was in his year. They had a big row, that’s why he left for Romania when he graduated. I caught Percy and Cedric snogging in an alcove by the library. Just wait until I tell mum. She’d probably kick him out too. He should go with the Clearwater heiress. With them married, it would raise our status in society,” she said.

“She’s dating another Ravenclaw,” Hermione said.

“Who cares, I’m sure Uncle Albus will take care of it once he knows.”

“I highly doubt that Miss Weasley,” Severus said and struck the moment she looked at him. He wove through her mind casting a narrow obliviate on her memories of seeing Percy and Cedric, Riddle's diary and her time in the dungeons with them. He wove new memories of doing her homework and falling asleep in the common room. When he was done, he cast a strong and undetectable charm on her to fall asleep and not to wake until late morning.

“What do we do now?” Ron asked. He was still shaken up from what she had revealed. He could barely stand to look at her.

“For now, you will need to take her back to the common room. I have provided her with memories of doing her homework and falling to asleep as she was doing so. So you will need to set it up to look like that is what happened. Also, I would suggest you warn your brother to find more discrete areas or cast a notice me not charm if he can’t. He is a wizard after all,” Severus said.

The three snickered at his last comment regarding Percy. The gathered her up and got ready to leave. “We’ll take care of it, sir.”  
I will need to see the other and soon. The holidays are almost over,” he told them.

“I’ll figure something to tell them.” Ron promised.

And with that, they slipped from the office without noticing the small shadowing leaving with them and headed back to the tower to stage a scene.

Once the door was shut behind them, Severus walked over and grabbed the parchment. He quickly locked it away with the diary that had luckily fallen into their laps.

After casting every disillusionment charm and notice me not on himself, he left and went to see Narcissa. He knew his husband was at Gringotts, so he could visit with her until he got back. Then he was going to first yell at his husband for being an idiot and then give them updates. Horocrux! What was the man thinking! He cast a quick glamour on the door and swept in. He spotted his son visiting with Narcissa. He smiled to see him and dropped his spells. He walked over and greeted them. Grabbing a cup of tea, he sat down to an enjoyable visit.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius at the Bank.

**Chapter 26**

Lucius came to a halt in front of the two goblins.

“Ragnok, Master Griphook,” he said as he nodded to them.

“Lord Malfoy,” they said together and returned the nod.

“I have some information to discuss with you.”

“Very well Lord Malfoy, if you will follow me.” Griphook bowed to Ragnok and departed. Lucius followed Ragnok to his office.

Ragnok directed him to a seat before taking his behind his desk. “How can I assist you, Lord Malfoy?” Ragnok asked as he folded his hands in front of him.

“It seems that Molly and Arthur are not married as we discussed previously and I have proof that the youngest son is not hers by birth. It seems he is blood adopted by Molly Prewett. My husband is working to test the only Weasley female child and hopes to have the results later.”

“I see. Do you plan to test all the children still at Hogwarts?”

“Yes, if it comes out that the youngest is not the child of both of them, then we will need to test them all.”

“Good, this disturbs me greatly. I have had to remove three account managers and replace them. Luckily Griphook took over, though I’ve had to personally do the training. I will be most displeased if I have to permanently remove another Goblin.”

“Of course, Molly Prewett’s Aunt on her father’s side still lives, correct?”

“Yes and I would hate to have to inform her if her account manager needs to be removed,” Ragnok growled.

“Then perhaps we could do a bank wide review of your managers.” He held up his hand when Ragnok opened his mouth to interrupt. “This will prevent Dumbledore becoming suspicious and tipping our hand to him too early.”

“You are correct Lord Malfoy. I wish to know how many of my managers the old fool has corrupted. I will send you word once I know,” he told Lucius.

“Based on when the youngest boy was born, it stands to reason that Gideon and Fabian didn’t die when they say they did. Also makes you wonder whose bits were found.” He mused.

“What you say makes sense. I will check the Prewett vault myself. Their wills should have automatically been stored there if they did die, along with any marriage contracts or certificates of bonding.”

Lucius nodded, it was standard practice with Gringotts. The bank did this will all their clients when they Ministry back in 1035 tried to claim half a dozen Pureblood family vaults for not having a will, the Goblins put that in place. The Goblins fought and won against the Ministry, of course they were just as stupid then as they are now.

“If we uncover any new evidence, I will contact you,” Lucius said as he stood.

“We will endeavor to do the same,” Ragnok said.

Lucius smirked, “Mayhaps soon we can get rid of a meddling old coot.”

Ragnok barred his teeth in a feral grin, “That will be a day of celebration in the Goblin kingdom.”

Lucius nodded and left the office. Ragnok leaned back with a heavy sigh, so now he had to look into all the remaining account managers. Damn meddling human. Ragnok grabbed some parchment and sent out a branch wide memo. He figured better safe than sorry, he was going to clean house; from the bottom up.

Once that was sent out, he set off down to the vaults. He arrived to the vault of Gideon and Fabian Prewett shared. Using the right as the Head of Gringotts, he entered. He looked for the special case that all wills are stored in when they are sent to the vault. He barred his teeth in anger when there was none. Either they were alive or the wills were removed, one way or another he was going to find out. He noticed a chest in the corner of the vault and saw that it was the cases that housed the bonding certificates for the owners of the vault. He walked over and opened it up. I noticed the scroll of parchment in the spot for Gideon and but none for Fabian. He grabbed the scroll. He headed back to the surface in a right strop, time to talk to the Prewett account manager and he had better have good answers.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plotting.

*****WARNING!!!!! Some mentions of bestiality.  So you are warned. Though no details, because that is just ick!*****

**Chapter 27**

Lucius strode through the hallways of Hogwarts to the rooms he “shared with his wife.” The meddling old fool was unaware where spent his nights.  As a Governor of the school he could go where he pleased and he learned that the castle would hide his movements for him. He could feel the anger radiating from the Grand Old Girl and thought she might just be aiding him.

His thoughts drifted back to the Weasley’s. He knew the oldest boy was a curse breaker with Gringotts. He wondered if he knew that the youngest was Gideon’s or if he was still in the dark. He soon reached the rooms and entered after giving the password. He leaned over to kiss his husband and then their son. He then moved over to kiss Narcissa on the cheek in greeting.

“So how did your visit to Gringotts go?”

Draco snuggled deeper in between his parents. Ever since that day at the bank when the spell had been removed, life was better. Before all his material needs were met and then some; but the couple the world thought was his parents, were cold. All the love and affection he saw others receive, he wanted. And now he did. His father’s would hug and kiss him good night. They did things together as a family. Even trying to undo everything Dumbledore did, they still made time for him. Life was finally good. And once Dumbledore was gone, hopefully it would be better.

“I spoke to Ragnok. To say he is not pleased is an understatement. I suggested a full review of all the account managers to keep Dumbledore from getting suspicious and he agreed. He also plans on looking into the Prewett twins vault and see if there are any wills,” he said as he cuddled Draco closer to him.

“Well from what the youngest “Weasley” chit said, there won’t be any. According to her, they’re at the Prewett country estate,” Severus told him.

“I see, so who are her real parents then and how does she know all this?” he asked.

“She is the daughter of Molly Prewett and Aberforth Dumbledore,” he said as he waited for it to sink in.

It only took a moment and then Lucius gagged. “The man who was brought up on charges for buggering goats and she willing slept with him!” Lucius exclaimed.

“Ew,” Draco said. “That’s gross.”

“Lucius!” Narcissa exclaimed scandalized.

Severus slapped the back of his husbands head for forgetting that their son and Narcissa were present.

“Sorry Luv,” he said sheepishly.

“Well do try to remember,” Severus said dryly.

“She had quite a lot to say. I also obtained the diary. Apparently our Lord made it a Horocrux and quite a few at that. He’s going to help us get him back. Also, I found out that Regulus Black is not dead but held captive by Dumbledore here at the school. Ginny knows that she’s not Arthurs. Molly did what she did because she’s homophobic and they plan to get Ginny to marry Harry. Get him to die stopping the Dark Lord and they get all his money.”

“Merlin, anything else?”

“Yes, Black is innocent and Pettigrew was the one that “betrayed” the Potter’s and since he was Harry’s Uncle, Dumbledore needed him out of the way.”

“We’re going to need to bring in Lupin and Fenrir, as well as get Black out of Azkaban,” Lucius said.

“According to rumors, he was sent there without a trial on Dumbledore’s word,” Narcissa said as she poured a cup of tea for Lucius. He nodded his thanks and took a sip.

“We can use that somewhat to our advantage. I can whisper in Fudge’s ear that if we get Black on trial and dosed with Veritaserum we can find out what happened that night; thus making him look good in the eyes of the public.”

“Indeed, that mush minded dunderhead would fall for it,” Severus sneered in disgust at the thought of the man.

“We still need to test the three remaining children here and then figure out what to do about the oldest two,” Narcissa reminded them.

“We also need to get Arthur to Gringotts to flush his system of the potions Molly’s feeding him and have the spell removed as well. The twins will be the easy ones; they are always in trouble so detention is nothing new. It’s getting Percy, he’s always following the rules,” Severus muttered frowning. Suddenly he smirked. “I can nab him during one of his snogging sessions with Diggory.”

“I love your devious mind, darling,” Lucius said.

“Remember that tonight on the couch, since you’re sleeping there for the next two nights,” he replied.

“Why?” Lucius asked.

“Because you brought a dark object into Diagon Alley and gave it to a child who brought it to school where it was wrecking havoc.”

“I didn’t know it was a Horocrux!” He exclaimed.

“Indeed, that is why it is not a week.”

Lucius pouted as he drank his tea. He scowled when Narcissa and Severus traded smirks. “Hmpf,” he said.

The two burst out laughing, Draco just shook his head at the adults. They were just so confusing sometimes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truth revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it is late. I tried for a longer chapter but the characters are going their own ways.

**Chapter 28**

George and Fred Weasley were heading back to the tower after spending quality time together in one of the hidden tunnels. It was well after curfew but figured since it was the holidays they wouldn’t be caught. They knew if Molly found out, she’d flip her hair.  They couldn’t call her mum as it was hard when she always belittled them. They had no idea why their father married her. She ended up chasing Bill away, always harping on his hair or his earring. They remembered when he first got the job at Gringotts, that same day he came home and told their parents. Molly flipped and started yelling at him; Dad tried to calm her down and told Bill he was proud of him. Of course, Molly kept up on how he was ruining his life and he should work in the Ministry and no one would marry him since being a curse breaker was dangerous and it wasn’t a stable career to raise a family on. That night he left and took the position in Egypt. He never even visited for the holidays. They wondered briefly how it was going in Egypt.

“Do you think she’s harping on him again, Forge?” Fred asked his beloved twin.

“Not sure Gred.” He frowned in thought. “Probably though and poor dad in the middle.”

“Wish he’d divorce her,” Fred said. “She’s pushing Perce to go into the Ministry and I know he’s more interested in being a Barrister.”

“I know and always on him to find a nice girl like Penelope,” George said the last mimicking Molly’s voice.

Suddenly they were brought up short by a voice that filled them with dread. “Well, well, what do we have here? Two lions out after curfew,” Professor Snape said as he glided out of the shadows.

Fred and George cursed themselves for not using the map. Now they were done for. They both gulped as dark eyes bore down on them. They were so dead, potion parts here they come.

“You will have detention with me tomorrow afternoon after lunch. Bring young Mister Weasley as well. I believe I will escort you the rest of the way.”

Fred and George each gave a weak nod and resigned themselves to following their Potions Professor back to Gryffindor tower. They were passing one of the hidden alcoves on the way when suddenly their Professor whipped out his wand and cast a stinging hex. Two students fell out onto the floor in a heap. The twins were surprised to see that it was Percy and Cedric. Their eyebrows practically disappeared into their hair when they saw what he’d been up to and he had hickeys!

“Mr.’s Weasley and Diggory, if you are going to engage in such behavior, please remember you are wizards and use a “notice me not” charm. What if your sister were to see you?” He raised a brow at how pale Percy went at those last words.

“Ye…yes sir,” Percy stuttered. His face was as red as his hair at being caught. Though it was better it a Professor and not Ginny. He knew in a moment he’d be out on his ear.

It was because of her that Bill and Charlie left and refused to return home. Even for the Holidays. They did owl, but that was sporadic. He really missed them and it was hard being the eldest now. Whenever the twins get in trouble, Molly always yelled at him. He still wonders how she found out about Charlie and Ollie. Oliver was his best friend and he and Charlie suited one another. He heard his Professor start speaking and looked at him.

“Mr. Diggory, I suggest you return to your common room and ten points from Hufflepuff for inappropriate behavior. Now move along.”

“Yes Professor Snape,” he said before kissing Percy on the check. He turned and headed back to his common room.

“Aww,” Fred and George said clasping their hands in front of them.

“Shut it you two! I’m a dead man if this gets back to mum!” He hissed at them.

Severus felt bad for the Weasley children. He understood what it was like having a homophobic parent. “Well Mr. Weasley, you will be joining your brother in detention after lunch tomorrow. Don’t worry; I won’t inform anyone the real reason why. And you are all Gryffindor’s; Dumbledore will believe I am just being me.” He smirked at their shocked faces.

“Um, Professor?”

“Yes Mr. Weasley,” he said.

“Are you feeling okay?” George asked. He was very concerned as his Professor was acting very odd.

“I am well. Now we need to get you to the tower. Thirty points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew. Now follow me.” And with that, he turned on his heels and started walking.

The three looked at each other in bewilderment before hurrying after their Professor. Once they reached the portrait guarding the tower's entrance, Professor Snape nodded and swept away in a flair of black cloth. Percy gave the password and they all stumbled into the common room. There they found Ron, Harry, and Hermione still awake.

“What are you three doing up still?” Percy asked as he headed over to the three of them.

“Finishing up some of our remaining homework,” Hermione said.

Ron and Harry nodded as they glumly worked on an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts; “Tell me five things from ‘Gadding with Ghouls’ that I recommended for skin and hair care.” Percy patted his brothers back in sympathy. He could already see that Hermione had three feet of parchment done. Girls!

“So what were you guys up to?” Harry asked as he worked to finish the essay. He only had a food and a half of the required two feet, but he couldn’t do it. The class and the teacher was a joke.

“We got caught by Snape and he gave the three of us detention tomorrow after lunch,” Fred said as he flopped down with George on the chairs.

“Yeah Ronniekins, the bat said to bring you too.”

Percy, George, and Fred sat up straight when they saw the three shared a look. “What’s going on you three?” Percy asked them.

Ron shook his head looking upset. Hermione said down her quill and hugged him. The older boys started to get worried.

“Percy, can you put up a silencing charm and a notice me a not?” Harry asked him quietly.

He nodded and proceeded to cast the spell. “Why did you need me to cast those spells? The only person left here is Ginny,” Percy said to him.

“She’s why,” Ron said quietly to them

 “What?!” The three older boys shouted.

“What do you mean by that?” Percy was dumbfounded.

“What’s going on?” asked the twins.

Ron looked at his friends for help. Hermione sighed, “Remember the Heritage Potion, the Professor does each year?”

The three nodded.

“Well, he had his second year’s test it and it showed some surprises.” She continued.

“How so?” Percy asked. He remembered that potion and it worked fine for him.

“Apparently Harry and I aren’t who we thought we were the same for Malfoy.”

Ron nodded, “Poor sod.”

The twin’s jaws dropped in shock. Ron said something nice about Malfoy. Did they enter into a different reality? First Snape and now him.

“Alright, tell us all about it,” Percy demanded of them as the three boys got comfortable.

So, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took turns telling them everything has been happening since that fateful day on Potions. When they finished telling them about what Ginny had said, it took Percy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione combined to keep the twins from storming the girl’s dorm and hexing her. Even though boys normally can’t get up there, they figured the twins would make it.

“I can’t believe those three.” Percy scowled.

“It explains…”

“…so much.”

“How you reckon?” Ron asked.

“Dumbledore was…”

“…the one who…”

“…caught Charlie and Ollie…”

“…kissing in the…”

“…locker room.”

“He must of…”

“…told Molly.”

“So what do we do now?” Ron asked them.

“We all go to that “detention” tomorrow and get this straightened out,” Percy said. “Now let’s go to bed.”

He then canceled the spells while the Golden Trio packed up their stuff. Once done, they all retreated to their dorms for some rest.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prisoner revealed, dun dun dun!

**Chapter 29**

In the hidden room of the Headmaster’s tower, his prisoner continued to work on the wards. He kept working the spot larger until it finally broke. He held his breath waiting for an alarm to sound, he slowly opened the window and realized how far up he was. He choked back a sob and leaned against the stone wall. What was he to do now?

He sat up straight when he heard a sound at the window. There waiting was a broom. It looked like one of the school brooms that he would see the children use. He squeezed out far enough to swing his leg over the broom. He knew that it was after midnight and his two captors were asleep but he was terrified he would be spotted. As if an unseen force heard him, he suddenly grew cold like a charm placed on him and he became invisible. With a jerk, the broom he was on started moving. He grabbed it with both hands and tried to steer it away from the school and to his home in London.

He could only cling helplessly as it circled around the school and through the now open entry doors. It flew him silently through the halls and down to the dungeons. The doors to what he recognized as the old Potions Professor’s rooms opened and deposited him on the floor. The room flared bright, causing him to cover his face and cried out as the broom that brought him here disappeared. The bedroom door slammed open and Lucius and Severus raced out into the sitting room to find one of the last people they expected to find on their sitting room floor.

“Regulus!” Lucius exclaimed.

The dark-haired man dropped his hands and squinted in the harsh glare. “Lucius!” he cried once his sight adjusted.

“How did you get in here?” Severus asked.

“I don’t know. I was finally able to get the window wards to break on my room in the tower. While I was trying to figure out how to get down, a broom showed up. Then we both turned invisible when I mounted it and it flew me here.”

“Fascinating,” Severus said. “Though once the old fool finds you gone, then all hell will break loose.”

“It will more than likely be his partner in crime who will alert him,” Regulus told them.

“Who is his partner?” Lucius asked. He summoned their robes and the three men got comfortable. “Dobby,” Lucius called.

“Yes Master?” The house elf said as he popped in.

“Can you bring us some tea please?” he asked.

Dobby’s eyes grew large and started to fill with tears. “Master’s back!” He exclaimed in joy.

“Wha…” Lucius started when he was cut off by a very excited elf hugging him.

“The bad spell on you gone. Dobby tell other elfes, they be so happy.”

“Yes well, please get us our tea.”

“And for Merlin’s sake, change your uniform!” Severus told Dobby.

“Yes Master’s Consort,” Dobby said and popped away to get their tea. When he came back in a clean pillowcase with the Malfoy crest on his right breast, Lucius was dumbfounded. Was he really a horrible Master? How much of a change was there since the spell had been removed? He gave a heavy sigh and watched his Sev fix them all tea.

“To answer your question, his partner in crime is Gellert Grindlewald.” Regulus sipped his tea. He gave a pleased sigh. It tasted so much better as a free man.

“Grindlewald! But he’s imprisoned,” Lucius said.

“That’s what they have everyone believing. Right now a muggle is charmed to look like him. He placed the glamour charm on an item to keep it there.”

“Bloody hell,” Lucius said. “The more we learn about the man, the more I want him removed from the world.”

“How’s my son?” Regulus asked.

“He currently lives with abusive Muggles. All we have to do is get him legally removed from there. To do this, we need to get Sirius out of Azkaban. Dumbledore lied about him being the betrayer of the Potters, to get him out of the way.”

“Damn the old man,” Regulus fumed. “First he steals our son from us, be-spells my husband to be a blood crazy mad man and then kidnaps me and holds me prisoner.”

“Well we will need to get you out of Hogwarts,” Severus told them.

“I can stay at Black Manor. I had changed the wards after father died and I know Dumbledore doesn’t know where it is.”

“We’ll have to get you there tonight. What time do they check on you?” Lucius asked.

“Gellert always came in to taunt me when Dumbledore headed down to breakfast,” Regulus told them. “Sometimes he would through hexes for fun.”

“Would I be able to send you with one of my house elves?”

“No, let me see if mine is still alive, Kreacher!” With a small pop, the ugliest elf Lucius ever saw popped into the sitting room.

“Master Regulus!” it exclaimed. “Yous has returned to Kreacher.”

“Kreacher, I need to hurry and get Black Manor cleaned and ready immediately. I need to get there within the next two hours.”

“I’s doing it now, Master.” And with that, the ugly little elf popped away.

“Do you think it’ll be ready in time?” Severus asked.

“He’ll have it done in time,” Regulus answered them. “Now tell me all that I have missed.”

And with that, the three sat back and caught each other up on the events that had taken place and more importantly to Regulus, at least, on his son. All too soon Kreacher returned to whisk him away to safety.

“We will keep you updated,” Lucius told him as he shook his hand.

“Thank you. If I come across anything important, I’ll send it with Kreacher.”

Regulus shook Severus’ hand before putting a hand on Kreacher’s shoulder and the two popped out.

“In a few hours promises to be interesting,” Lucius stated.

“Indeed,”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neville finds some answers and gets more questions.

**Chapter 30**

Neville felt like he was having a nervous breakdown. Ever since they had that class, he couldn’t get what it showed him out of his mind. Was this why Gran was so harsh with him? Did she know? He really needed someone to talk to. He needed answers and he needed them now. So with that, he gathered his Gryffindor courage and snuck into the people he thought of as his parent’s room. He went first to Frank’s bedside table and started looking. He found some pictures of Frank and Alice at Hogwarts, some of them together while she was pregnant and some of them holding a baby. He assumed it was of him as he had never seen a picture of him growing up or had any taken. His Gran had never thrown him a birthday party or had any type of holiday party.

The only affection he received was from his Great Uncle Algie. He brought him Trevor his toad when he was accepted to Hogwarts and rare plants as they both loved Herbology. Not finding anything else, he walked over to Alice’s bedside table. He knew that everything in this room was just as they left it that fateful day. He opened the drawer and found more photos. He also spotted a slim white book amongst the papers. He pulled it out to see that it was a diary. He also noticed a neatly tied stack of letters.

Grabbing everything, he slipped from the room and hurried to his. He wasn’t worried about her seeing him, seeing as he was kept in a different wing of the manor. He went into his room and curled up on his bed with everything. He decided to read the diary first. He hoped to find some answers.

_‘1 Sep 1971_

_I made a new friend today. Her name is Lily Evans and is a Muggleborn from the Cokeworth area. She’s in my year and we were both excited to be sorted into Gryffindor.’_

Neville flipped to another page.

_‘25 Sept 1971_

_I feel so bad for poor Severus Snape. Sirius Black targets him all the time. I don’t understand how anyone can be friends with someone like him. He is just a bully. Lily even stuck up for him and I thought her and Severus were friends. Maybe I should have asked the hat to put me in Hufflepuff, they’re nicer.’_

Neville wondered if she was talking about Professor Snape. No wonder he was so mean and protective of the Slytherin’s, the other teachers and students bullied them. He skipped some pages and read some more.

_‘14 Feb 1974_

_Today Frank asked me to be his Valentine. He is so sweet. James Potter asked Lily, right in the common room and she said no. She then said some mean things to him. Then three hours later, I see them kissing in one of the empty classrooms. I can’t be her friend, she is so two-faced! Their bullying is getting worse. I feel bad for our Head of House; no matter how many times she tries to get stricter detentions, Dumbledore just give them a slap on the wrist. What is wrong with him?’_

Neville jumped further into her diary, he needed answers.

_’31 July 1980_

_Today our Neville came home. The healers were concerned since he was so small. Frank said he’s a fighter and not to worry. Augusta won’t even hold him. She has never liked me and I’m a little afraid to have her around him. Guess I’ll have to keep an eye on her.’_

_’10 Aug 1980_

_I can’t believe her! How could she? He was her grandson. How could she have hurt a baby? The Potters are in hiding, so I needed someone to watch the baby. Frank said he’d be fine. She killed her own grandson. Frank is so devastated. We rushed him to St. Mungos and they couldn’t save him. I want to kill her. I want her to suffer as much as Frank and I are. We can’t bear to look at her. We tried to have her arrested but Dumbledore stepped in. Mustn’t let the world know that one of the Children of Prophecy just died. The monsters! I’ll never forgive her, never!’_

Tears were streaming down Neville’s face. He wasn’t Neville, then was he really a Lestrange? How did he get here? Why didn’t the women he thought was his grandmother kill him too? She already proved that she held no regard for a baby, even her own blood. He flipped a few more pages. They need to know who he really was burning through him. He would never be able to look at Augusta Longbottom the same way ever again. He found a later chapter that looked promising.

_’17 Aug 1980_

_Dumbledore came today. He had a baby with him. He said the babe had been orphaned, he knew we would love him. The poor mite looked so scared. We agreed to take, but we needed a binding oath from Augusta first. The old meddling bastard refused to at first but Frank forced the issue. Frank came up with the wording of the oath; I could see that they weren’t pleased, well too bad. Frank said that he’d look into the baby’s background. He looks close enough to our boy, so we call him Neville.’_

Neville closed the book. He cried in heartbreak over what he learned. He was taking this stuff to school with him and he needed to talk to Professor Snape. He sniffled as he turned to the letters. He untied the ribbon and saw there was quite a few of them. He took the first one and started reading.

_Augusta,_

_I understand that you don’t like Alice but understand that she comes from a light family. She can be useful, surely you can tolerate her. Once she gives you an heir then get rid of her._

_Albus_

Neville gasped in horror, how could the man who wrote this letter be the kindly man at school. He put the parchment back in the envelope and read another.

_Augusta,_

_I know you are upset that she’s pregnant but now that there will be a male heir, you can deal with her._

_Albus_

Neville felt sick to his stomach. The letters were horrible and getting worse as he read them. How did Alice get these without Lady Longbottom missing them? He picked up another.

_Augusta,_

_I got your note. If the child is really a squib, then we will need to deal with it. I can’t have one of the prophecy children a squib. Let me know when you watch the boy, we’ll take care of it then._

_Albus_

Neville gasped out at the cruelty of the words. Was this why Lady Longbottom killed her family’s heir? All because she thought he was without magic?

_Augusta,_

_The plan to remove Alice will need to be put on hold. I found out that the Lestange’s also had a son the same day. I can’t have this child raised dark. That now brings us to four children. Can you believe that Riddle produced a child? I have already dealt with that one. If this one turns out to be useless, then we will deal with him also._

_Albus_

Neville’s hands shook as he took out the next letter. All he wanted to do was be ill at the depravity of these two people.

_Augusta,_

_How did I know your son was going to force an unbreakable vow. We’ll just have to deal with it. I can put a bind on his magic and hopefully, that’ll work. Maybe if the family tries to force magic out of him as he grows a flare-up will do the trick; doesn’t make if the child dies, considering who his parents are. We’ll get this dealt with._

_A._

_Augusta,_

_What do you mean they found out who his parents are? What was that son of yours thinking?! I will personally come and talk to them. I will get them to see reason. We need him, especially with the Potters dead. Keep me posted._

_A._

Neville shoved the letter back into its envelope. He gathered them all up and hurriedly packed them in his school trunk along with the diary. He had to get these to the Professor and get out of this house; something told him that if they found out he knew he was dead. He hopped back on his bed and grabbed a book on plants he had been reading, he needed something to take his mind off everything. He briefly wondered before getting immersed in his book how the others were doing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the results of Percy, Fred and George.

**Chapter 31**

 

The day following the three eldest Weasley’s getting caught out after curfew, found Ron, Percy, Harry, Hermione, Fred and George in Professor Snape’s personal lab. Ginny was in the library doing her holiday homework over again. Peeves had gotten into her dorm and wrecked havoc, destroying everything of hers that was in sight; including her school work. Harry had commented on that fact as they sneaked down to the dungeons. None of them missed the satisfied smirks on the twin’s faces. The three older children now stood before one of Professor Snape’s work benches, each with a silver knife and the treated parchment. Harry, Ron and Hermione each sat a conjured desk doing their homework; Harry struggling with his DADA essay along with Ron, while Hermione read a head.

 

“Wish Slytherin’s monster had petrified Lockhart,” Ron grumbled.

 

“Ron!” Hermione exclaimed. “He is a teacher, show respect.”

 

“Hermione the only things I’ve learned so far in his class is one: I don’t want to be an actor and two: don’t mess with Cornish Pixies,” Harry said to her as he flipped through the book for more information.

 

“Yeah, betcha Professor Snape could do better. Did you see him at the dueling club? Pure genius,” Ron said as he scribbled down what he was able to locate in the book.

 

Hermione just tutted at him and went back to reading. Severus smirked at hearing the boys discuss their current incompetent Defense Professor. He turned his attention to the three children before him. He knew when school started; he would need to corner Neville. He would need to have the Goblins look into that as well. Turning back to the matter at hand, he addressed the students.

 

“Now you will need to prick your finger and only put on the parchment three drops.”

 

The three nodded and did as instructed. They waited with baited breath for the results.

 

  * Gideon Prewitt



Percival Arcturus Prewitt

  * Arcturus Septimus Weasley-Prewitt


  * Blood adopted Molly Prewitt.
  * Blood adopted name: Percival Octavian Weasley



Stunned at the results, he looked over at the Twin’s parchment.

  * Gideon Prewitt



Octavian Federick Prewitt

  * Arcturus Septimus Weasley-Prewitt


  * Blood adopted Molly Prewitt.
  * Blood adopted name: Frederick Marcus Weasley


  * Gideon Prewitt



Augustus George Prewitt

  * Arcturus Septimus Weasley-Prewitt


  * Blood adopted Molly Prewitt.
  * Blood adopted name: George William Weasley



All three boys were shocked speechless. George and Fred now understood why they felt the way they did about Molly, she was their Aunt. They did wonder what happened to their sire. Fred grabbed George’s hand when he felt his confusion and hurt through their bond. George clung to his twin brother’s hand. He couldn’t believe it, she really wasn’t their mother. All the years of ridicule and put downs; Octavian and Augustus, why were they told all these years’ different names? Confusion and hurt gave way to anger. She knew! He knew this deep in his soul and he could bet why too. Because of his birth parents being two men. He heard the stuff she’d mutter under her breath when they were out shopping and would see a couple of family shopping. He remembered the row she had with Charlie when he’d been caught with Oliver. He had thought her head would explode when dad had said that there was nothing wrong with being gay and that Charlie was just fine as he was.

 

That night was the first night any of them could remember the two ever fighting. His dad actually raised his voice at Molly and the two hardly spoke to each other for a week. He wanted, no he needed answers. What happened? Did his dad know? Where was his sire? He felt his brothers give him a group hug. They needed to get this to Charlie and Bill. Did they know? Were they still under the impression she was there mother?

“So what do we do now Professor?”

 

“Somehow we need to get your father alone and see if he knew or if he’d been spelled.”

 

“No idea how, when he’s not at work, he’s with Molly at the burrow,” Fred said. “She’s very controlling and needs to know everything.”

 

“Then we will need re-enforcements,” Severus said.

 

“The Goblins,” Harry said from his seat.

 

“How so Mr. Potter?” Severus asked.”Well I’m sure they can come up with a reason to get Mr. Weasley to the bank, to do what they did for you and Mr. Malfoy.”

 

“Indeed, the trick would be getting to Mr. Weasley without Mrs. Weasley interfering.”

 

“Well the Goblins could send a letter to Mr. Weasley that is a Portkey that could take him directly to Gringotts,” Hermione suggested.

 

“Yeah but she has a clock that tells her where everyone is,” George said from the sibling group huddle.

 

“Those clocks are Goblin made; I looked them up when Harry told me about his stay after you rescued him this summer.”

 

“Go on Miss Granger,” Severus said to her.

 

“Well, the Goblins would know how to block its magic.”

 

“This may work. I will need to get in touch with the Goblins. For now act as normal and at all costs avoid the Headmaster. He is able to read your thoughts if he looks in your eyes.” Severus told them as he started gathering up the parchments and knives. He locked away the parchment with the others. He walked over to the sink and cleansed the knives in a special solution he created just for such purposes. The twins gulped and Percy looked scandalized. To do such a thing without the permission of the other individual was wrong, but to do so on a minor was illegal.

 

“Since we have finished, work on any school work that you may have left. I will tell Dumbledore I had you scrubbing cauldrons. Make sure you remember that, if you’re asked” 

 

The six children nodded and chorused. “Yes sir.”

 

The three boys moved over to where the Golden Trio sat and started pulling out unfinished class work. Percy, like Hermione, had his work already done so he started to read a head as well. Fred and George heaved a heavy sigh at the sight of their Defense homework. Harry leaned over and saw that they had the same essay and they were two years ahead of them.

 

“He assigned you the same essay as us second years,” Harry said to them.

Severus looked up from where he had started working on notes for a new potion with a frown. The fool had assigned the same essay to two different age groups? He walked over to them and stood next to Harry. “What is going on over here?”

 

“Lockhart gave the fourth years the same essay as the second years, sir. See,” He handed the essay to Severus.

 

“Tell me five things from ‘Gadding with Ghouls’ that I recommended for skin and hair care.” He read aloud. Severus could not believe what he just read. The lazy sod!

 

Percy looked up when he heard the Professor read the topic of the essay, it was the same one he got too in class. “He assigned that same essay to my class also.”

 

Severus could not believe it, he could feel his eye start twitching in irritation, “Stay here,” he barked.

 

He stormed through the door that connected his personal lab to his office. He stormed to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder, “McGonagall’s office,” he snapped.

 

“Severus, what is the matter?” McGonagall’s head appeared in the fire.

“Minerva, I need you to step through.”

 

She wasn’t sure what to make of his behavior. Something seemed to have upset him greatly. She nodded and stepped through. She hoped that this wasn’t going to turn into a Harry Potter rant.

 

“Alright Severus, what is this about? This better not be a rant about poor Harry!” She shook her finger at him.

 

“It is not about Mr. Potter, but in a roundabout way, involves Mr. Potter,” he said to her.

 

Minerva frowned in confusion, not the subject but involved. What did he mean? “Explain,” she said to him.

 

“Here! Read this drivel.” He thrust the parchment at her.

 

Minerva took the parchment and started reading. The first thing she noticed was that it had Harry’s name on it. She saw that it was his work for Defense. She read the question that they were to do the essay on. Her eyebrows rose almost to her hairline in disbelief. She looked up at her colleague; she was surprised to see so much emotion in his face.

“How ever did you get this?” She asked.

 

‘I currently have the Golden Trio and the three elder Weasley boys for detention. They were discussing their homework when they discussed DADA, they mentioned what the essay was on. He gave all the years the same essay! The man is a menace. My Slytherin’s have learned nothing! They have come to me for extra reading so as to not fall behind. He needs to go, Lupin would have done better and you know my feelings on him.”

 

Indeed she did. Perhaps it was time to talk to Albus and put her foot down. Maybe get rid of the fool and get a better teacher. Maybe she should try to work it to get Remus who actually got his Mastery in Defense here to teach the rest of the year. “Very well, I will speak to Albus.”

 

“For the love of Merlin, don’t bring me into it.” Severus realized how this would look. He shuddered at the thought of being considered soft.

 

“No worries, I’ll think of something,” she said.

 

“That’s what has me worried,” he said dryly.

 

Minerva scowled and whacked him with the essay. “Take this; I’m going to see the Headmaster now.” And with that, she turned and flooed away.

 

Severus snorted at the woman’s dramatics and headed back to his lab. He cursed himself the whole time having forgotten the Weasley twins were among those he left unattended. He was pleased to note that the room was still intact and they were quietly working on their class work. He handed Potter his essay and went back to his notes, “It’s been dealt with.”

 

The children nodded and returned to their school work. They all worked quietly, amazingly enough, including the two pranksters. When it got late, he had them pack up to leave. “I don’t want to catch you out after curfew or next time it will be longer.”

 

“Yes sir,” they chorused and headed out to drop of their books before heading down to dinner.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye-bye Lockhart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

**Chapter 32**

 

Minerva McGonagall headed up to the Headmaster’s office. She straightened her spine and her hat. She wanted Lockhart gone. She had fielded many complaints about the man from students and their parents. She had even caught him trying to coax one of her seventh year Lions back to his rooms. Good thing she had been patrolling that hallway that night. She stopped before the gargoyle leading to the Head’s office, “Kit Kat,” she said to it and rolled her eyes. The gargoyle moved and she headed up to his office. She rapped on his door sharply.

 

“Come in,” he called.

 

Minerva frowned as she opened the door. He sounded strained and upset and she’d never heard that tone before. She stepped into the room.

 

“Ah Minerva, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” He said with a strained smile.

 

“Are you alright Albus?” She asked as she sat down.

 

“Fine, fine, tea?” He asked.

 

Something told Minerva to drop it, so she moved to the reason she was here. “Please,” she said to him.

 

“So what can I do for you?” He asked sipping his tea.

 

“Lockhart, Albus, like always. The man has to go.” She sipped her tea.

“But my dear who would teach his class; what could he have possibly done?” He looked at her with a frown.

 

Minerva scowled, “Done you ask I’ll tell you what he’s done!”

 

Albus suppressed his annoyance at her tone. When he was in control, she’d be one of the first to go. Now he needed to deal with her so he could get back to looking for his missing prisoner. “Please go on.”

 

“I caught him trying to bring one of my seventh year Lions to his personal rooms as he put it “for some personal lessons.” And the fool has assigned the same essay to all his classes, regardless of year. Really, Albus, he needs to go. I have drawers full of complaints from parents on the man. And now with Malfoy staying here for the rest of the year, what do you think he’ll do if he finds out?” She knew she had won with that last bit.

 

Albus swallowed his anger with a sip of his tea. He needed the incompetent man to force Harry to play hero. Why was nothing going accordingly? He sighed and nodded, “So who would you recommend we replace him with?”

 

“Remus,” she replied.

 

Albus gritted his teeth at the name. It was too early to bring him in. Why did she have to say, Remus, why couldn’t the old cat leave it be? He knew he would need to get rid of the man now. With Lucius being in the school and Lockhart unable to keep it in his robes, he would need to give in on the matter.

 

“Alright let them know,” he said to her.

 

Minerva nodded and set down her cup. “I’ll take care of it now.” And with a nod left the room.

 

Albus sighed in frustration once the door was closed and he could hear the stairs moving. He went back to the spell he had been in the middle of when she arrived. He replaced the wand on his desk and used the modified location spell he created. Still nothing! He threw down his wand in frustration. It could mean he was dead or behind powerful wards. He was betting on the later, if word got out he was alive then his hard work would unravel. Right now he needed his lover. Then they would start planning. He would not lose all of they had built! He would not!

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Minerva was humming as she penned her letter to Remus. She already had Lockhart’s termination letter done. That one she took great relish in penning. As she wrote, her mind went back over all the little things she’d noticed. Something was going on and it had her on edge. She knew it started with the Heritage potion in the potions class. Albus was fretting and seemed almost run to Severus’ office when the class had ended. It was almost as if he worried over what would be found. Then all the detentions to Harry, Hermione, and Ron that Severus was giving them. She had caught them sneaking out of his lab one day. That had caught her attention, so she had watched and waited. Her patience had paid off and one night she had followed them in. What she had heard from Miss Weasley had shocked her.

 

She had snuck out with the children and hurried to her rooms. She had been so upset at what she found out and now she had to hide what she had learned. All she felt now was disgust when she looked at Albus. She knew that what she had heard was only a small part of it. She had quickly copied the memory and hidden it away. She would need to confront Severus on it and help. She wasn’t going to let Albus win. She finished the letter to Remus and gathered everything up. She would send out Remus’ letter first and then deal with Lockhart. Once that was done, then she’d treat herself to some scotch.

 

She quickly posted the letter with the fastest school owl. There was two days until the children returned and she wanted Remus all set. Sighed and headed to Lockhart’s rooms. She knocked on the door and waited.

 

“Ah Professor McGonagall, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He flashed his signature smile.

 

“Here you are Gilderoy. This is your notice of termination. Please be packed and gone by tonight.”

 

He read the parchment and an ugly look came over his face. He grabbed his wand. “Oh no, I won’t allow it. I happen to be quite handy with memory charms. Once I take care of you, I’ll take care of Albus. No one crosses Gilderoy Lockhart. Obliviate!”

 

Minerva got her shield up just in time. The spell bounced off and hit Lockhart full in the face. He dropped to the floor with his eyes out of focus. “There goes my nice scotch,” she grumbled.

 

“Oh hello, do you live here?”

 

“Gilderoy?”

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“You,” she said.

 

“So that’s my name?”

 

Minerva sighed, stunned him and got him on a stretcher. She shook her head and headed to the Hospital wing. This was going to be a long night.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

It was early morning when Minerva finally made it to her quarters. She was mentally and physically exhausted. After taking Lockhart to the Hospital Wing for Poppy to take care of, she’d fire called Albus to let him know what happened. After dealing with a grumpy Headmaster, she then found out that Lockhart had permanently Obliviated himself! That meant getting him to St. Mungo’s and massive amounts of paperwork. She still had to be up at her regular schedule to attend to her Assistant Headmistress duties. She was getting too old for this. Maybe if all goes well, she could pass on the mantle of Head of Gryffindor House to another staff member. She knows that none of the other teachers will be sad to see the last of Lockhart. Plus she still needed to talk to Severus on what she had heard that day in his lab. She changed her clothes and stumbled to her bed. She set her alarm and lay down to sleep. As soon as she hit the pillow, she was out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dumbledore threw another one of his thingamabobs at the wall. What in Merlins name had that idiot been thinking? Another spanner in the works! Oh he knew that man had been a fraud. Going around, interviewing those who had really done what he took credit for after a few well placed Obliviates. They boy certainly hadn’t changed since school. Now Remus was to take his place. He couldn’t have that. He needed Harry untrained and malleable for his purposes. He had wanted to keep the weakling away from the boy longer. He needed Harry to look up to him, no one else! Bringing Remus in now would jeopardize everything. Now he needed to do damage control and quick. Plus he’ll have Snape up here whining about Lupin as soon as he finds out. There just weren’t enough lemon sherbets in the world to deal with that man.

He picked up a glass Phoenix figurine and that too fell to the floor in little bits once it greeted the wall. Why was it so hard for his stupid little pawns to follow the course he set them? He knew something was going on but he wasn’t able to find out what or by whom. Lucius was pretty much staying in his rooms with Narcissa, with Draco visiting and occasionally Snape. His well ordered plans were falling apart and he was slowly losing patience. Could the spell Lily created be losing hold?

He flopped down into his throne like chair. That couldn’t be it. He had covertly checked Lucius and Snape and there was nothing showing as changed. He knew that if Severus had found out, he’d have stormed his office trying to kill him. He grabbed a lemon sherbet and popped it in his mouth. He had to find Black. With all his memories still in tack he could destroy everything. He really had to be careful as everyone thought him dead and if he turned up alive, well that would be difficult to correct. The spell couldn't be done on multiple people at once and Obliviates were tricky, as Lockhart found out.

He couldn't chance using the spell now on McGonagall since Lockhart pulled his stunt. He knew he should have followed her instead of seeing his lover for some stress relief and now it was too late. He had just received word from Remus that he would be here tomorrow. There had to be some way to keep him away from Harry and Hermione. Hopefully, he won't recognize her; he knew that the glamour she wore was one of his more powerful. He felt confident in the spell he placed on the two beasts and the rumors he started about Fenrir had helped. Now all he had to do was subtly keep the fires burning in Severus and the wolf would be gone at the end of the year; another victim to the so called curse on the position. Maybe things were looking up with this turn of event. Dumbledore started to hum quietly to himself not noticing the looks he was receiving from Fawkes. Little did Albus know that the bird was no longer loyal to him and had already decided on who he would be bonding to now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note*** Sorry for the short chapter but I felt that this was a good way to slip in some answers!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, sorry for being so long in getting this chapter to you. I really have no excuse except life got in my way. Hopefully, this will make up for it somewhat. Thanks to everyone that has been following this story and sending out kudos and great feedback. So it is going to be a very long story apparently. I may end up, doing the second part to it or something. I really don't want to be one of those that are in the 100's for chapters.

**Chapter 34**

Minerva was on her way down to the dungeons when she saw Remus in the entrance hall. She smiled and headed over to greet him, “Remus,” she called.

Remus turned and smiled at his old Transfiguration Professor. “Professor, how have you been?”

“Now Remus, we are to be colleagues. Please call me Minerva,” she said.

“Sorry Pro…Minerva,” he said sheepishly.

“Humph, well I am heading down to see Severus. Would you like to come, since I know you’ll need to talk to him on your potion?”

“Please, I supposed it’d be best to do it now, rather than wait.”

“Come a long then,” she said and started off.

As they headed down into the dungeons they engaged in small talk. Minerva found the work he did with the packs highly interesting and told him how impressed she was with starting schools within them for the ones who wanted to learn. She did note that even though he smiled when she spoke of the children his eyes held a deep sadness.

As they approached Severus’ office door the saw him at his lab door stepping back in. Frowning, Minerva gestured for Remus to stay quiet as they headed to the door. She cast a quick spell that would let them listen in. No one else knew this spell, as it allows the caster to penetrate even the strongest silencing spell.

“So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today, brats?” Severus asked.

“We wanted to thank you for what you did about Lockhart,” Minerva heard young Mr. Potter tell him.

“Nonsense, it was your Head of Houses’ doing.”

“Sir, we know you spoke with our Head of House,” Miss Granger’s voice sounded prim. Minerva smiled at the tone, such a little adult.

“Be that as it may, your thanks will need to be expressed to Professor McGonagall.” Remus smirked at how uncomfortable Severus sounded. Though he was deeply puzzled about what was going on.

“Has Mr. Malfoy talked to the Goblins yet about dad?” They heard Ron Weasley ask.

“Not as of yet. It seems that they Headmaster is watching Lucius’ every move. Once Ragnok gets back to us on matters pertaining to his last visit, he can have them pull in your father.”

“Ron, this might be a good idea to get your older brothers tested as well,” Hermione could be heard to say.

“What d…” Ron stopped when the door was wrenched open to reveal the two eavesdroppers.

“Minerva and Lupin,” Severus purred to them, “Do come in.” He stepped back to let them into the lab.

Minerva and Remus walked into the lab, both of them embarrassed to been caught. They should have known better, being a spy; Severus would be on guard to eavesdroppers.

Remus’ nose twitched as he caught two familiar scents in the room. “Cubs?” he asked.

“What do you mean, Remus?” Minerva asked.

“I smell my cubs,” he said.

“Who Lupin?” Severus asked as he stared at the man. Did he know? Was it because of the wolf?

“Bellona and Harry,” Remus told them.

“I’m afraid that there is no student in Hogwarts named Bellona,” Minerva said to him.

“Ah, but that is where you are wrong Minerva,” Severus said to her.

“That is not possible since as Deputy Headmistress, I have the list of all students currently attending,” she replied.

“But Bellona isn’t currently going by that name. Are you Miss Granger?” Severus said.

Minerva looked at them in shock. “What she gasped?”

Hermione took a hesitant step forward and stared at the man who really was her mother. He looked tired and warn and very sad. He had warm golden brown eyes and grey flecked brown hair. She could see quite a bit of him in her, now that she had seen him.

“Bellona, how you’ve grown,” Remus whispered as tears fell down his face.

“You remember me?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Then how come you didn’t come and get me?” She whispered.

“I couldn’t find you. I’ve been looking all over England, Scotland and Ireland for you. I couldn’t ever locate you. You had vanished.” He cried.

Hermione started crying and ran to him. Remus knelt down to embrace his missing little girl. Remus breathed deeply of the scent of his cub. Even after all the years she had been missing, he’d know her scent anywhere. It was mixed with the scents of book, parchment and an unknown male and female; but it was all his baby.

Minerva sniffled at the display before her. Though now she wanted answers and now was a good as time as any. She turned to Severus and was surprised to see his eyes shining with unshed tears. She cleared her throat and walked over to him. “You have much explaining to do young man,” she said to him.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, this was going to be a very long day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note*** Hopefully we have a few questions answered. More information to come.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note*** So for anyone that is triggered by child abuse, there is going to be talk of Harry’s home life with the Dursleys. Just warning you know, it is way worse what I did to him then the books. Please skip this chapter for those who are sweet and sensitive and easily upset. Don’t hate me but it is integral to the story.

Chapter 35  
Severus summoned more chairs and they sat down. After finding his cubs, Remus sat close to Harry and Hermione.  
“So, Severus, when did this all start?” Minerva asked.  
“The day I had my second year Slytherin and Gryffindor’s test the Heritage Potion.”  
“So why did you need to test young Miss Weasley?” She asked.  
“Well, we f…Minerva, how did you know we tested Miss Weasley?”  
“I may ha’ slipped inta the lab with tha children that night,” Minerva said in embarrassment.  
Remus and the children watched in amusement as Severus stared down the Deputy Headmistress.  
“Really and you just so happened to be wondering down in the dungeons in your Animagus form that night out of boredom?” he drawled, voice full of sarcasm.  
Minerva squirmed a little in her seat. She was embarrassed by her behavior in sneaking around believing a colleague was up to no good. “I saw the children leaving a couple of times after curfew and thought I should check to see what was going on.”  
“Really?”  
“Aye, they are all too big to share the invisibility cloak. It doesn’t cover them completely.”  
Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Damn the old cat. Now they needed to teach them the disillusionment charm to use in conjunction with the cloak.  
“Very well, this is getting us nowhere.”  
“Spill Severus,” Minerva said. “Tomorrow the children will return, and Remus will need his potion.”  
“That’s right,” Hermione said. “The wolfsbane potion.”  
“How did you know?” Remus asked in surprise.  
“Well, I looked up Fenrir Greyback and found out that he was a werewolf. Since you are my other parent, I’d deduced that you’d be one as well. Then Ginny confirmed it for us.”  
“You’re okay with this?” he asked in surprise.  
“Well, you’re a person that is a wolf only once a month for the three days of the full moon. You’re still human,” Harry said to him.  
“You two are amazing,” Remus said she ruffled their hair.  
“How come Hermione doesn’t change?” Ron asked.  
“Oh Ronald,” Hermione said rolling her eyes. “You need to read more.”  
Harry snickered at the affronted look on Ron’s face.  
“The virus that causes lycanthropy is only passed through the saliva when it comes in contact with an open wound or through being bitten and even then, only in wolf form. To be a born werewolf, the pair must mate in wolf form and then the offspring must be born while the werewolf is in wolf form as well,” Severus told them.  
Ron scrunched up his brow, thinking on what he had just been told. “I’ll take your word on it, Professor,” Ron said as the thought of the two mating in wolf form made him feel ill.  
They all burst out laughing. Sobering up, Severus proceeded to fill Remus and Minerva in on what they had learned since that fateful day in Potions. Remus’ eyes flashed gold when he heard of Lily’s betrayal, then again at the recounting of what they had learned from Ginny.  
“So, what now?” Remus asked. “He may not be Harry, but he’s still my cub.”  
“Understood, seeing how you were the friend of the Potters, this will allow you to spend time with Harry and by extension his friends. So, this will allow for you to get to know your cubs,” Severus said to him.  
Hermione was pleased. She had been relieved to find out that her adoptive parents had not been Dumbledore’s cohorts and now she will be able to get to know one of her biological parents. She hoped that once this was all settled, to be able to meet her other father. Minerva nodded in agreement. All these years she had looked up to Albus and to see proof of his betrayal coupled with what she heard, brought home some hard truths. Now she needed to pretend that she still was the same follower as always. Hopefully, they could bring him down soon.  
Severus was relieved that he had Minerva on their side. He would have hated to have to obliviate her if she had chosen to disregard what she had heard and the proof he’d shown her.  
“Well, we do need to think of what we are going to do for Harry for the summer,” Hermione said.  
“Why?” Ron asked. “Summer is months away.”  
“Well, we do need to have a plan in place. Summer isn’t that far away. Winter holidays end tomorrow and it’s already early January. School ends in June, so with the planning to get rid of the Headmaster, we need to keep Harry from going back to the Dursleys’. You had to rescue him from them just, so he could come back to school. There were bars on his window, remember?”  
“Yeah, and the twins had to pick multiple locks on his door. There even was some sort of flap at the bottom of it. His school things were locked away too.”  
Harry squirmed in his seat as the three adults listened to the small bit of his home life with the Dursleys’ was revealed. He shrank in into his chair at the thunderous look on his Head of House’s face and Professor Snape didn’t look any better, he looked positively murderous.  
“I told the fool they were the worst sort of Muggles,” she said darkly.  
“Indeed,” Severus said smoothly. “And pray tell Mr. Potter, what else do we need to know on how they treat you?” He asked the trembling boy.  
“Um, well,” he whispered.  
“You can tell us, Harry,” Hermione told him as she grabbed one of his trembling hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
“Come on cub, tell us so we can help you,” Remus said to him softly as he stroked his hair to calm him.  
“Yeah mate, I’ll get the twins to prank them good,” Ron said.  
Harry took a deep breath and proceeded to tell them about his life at the Dursleys.  
“For as long as I can remember, the Dursleys have always hated me. I was always called Freak or Boy. I didn’t know my name until I started primary school. I was kept in the cupboard under the stairs since I could remember, that was my room until I was eleven. I was never treated as part of the family. Anytime there was a birthday, a party or during the holidays; I was shunted into my cupboard. I was made to do all the chores since I was five and I did the cooking once I was tall enough to reach the cooker.” He paused to wipe the tears from his face. Remus wrapped an arm around him and Harry gratefully took the offered comfort. He didn’t remember the man, but he made him feel safe.  
“If my chores weren’t completed for the day, I was thrown into my cupboard with no food. I’ve never gotten a birthday present or a Christmas gift before I started Hogwarts. If they go on holiday, they leave me with Mrs. Figg who lived on another street. The one time I got to go to the zoo, that turned into a disaster.”  
“What happened Harry?” Minerva asked.  
“So I got a lemon pop because they didn’t get away from the ice cream stand fast enough. When Dudley had a tantrum that his knickerbocker glory didn’t have enough ice cream, I got to finish it. It all went down hill when we got to the Reptile House, so I was talking to the snake when Dudley shoved me to the floor. The glass to the snake’s tank disappeared and Dudley fell in. His friend told Vernon that I was talking to it. I was kept in my cupboard and only allowed out for school and chores.”  
“Oh Harry,” Remus said and dragged the boy into his lap for a hug.  
“So why were there bars on your window, Mr. Potter?” Severus asked.  
“Because of my Hogwarts letter, I was given Dudley’s second room. Summer was going okay since I never told them that I wasn’t allowed to use magic out of school. Then a house elf showed up and used magic in the house. He dropped a pudding on Vernon’s potential clients head, then an owl came in with the letter about “my” underage use of magic. When he found out I can’t use magic, he locked me away.”  
Remus rocked him gently in his arms. His poor cub. Hermione refused to let Harry’s hand go. She always wondered why he was smaller than the other boys his age, being deprived of food as punishment was stunting his growth. Ron shook his head and moved to Harry’s abandoned chair and awkwardly patted his friends back. He felt guilty that he envied his friends fame. He like everyone else thought he was pampered, at least until he saw the bars and locks. No wonder he was so happy at the burrow.  
Severus felt the acid taste of guilt on his tongue. The way he had treated the poor boy. Part of it he knew was because of Albus Dumbledore and part of it was him being vindictive and petty over a dead man. He knew that the Dursleys’ were dead when the Dark Lord returned, once the truth on how the boy-who-lived was treated by those Muggles.  
“Oh Severus, we need to get him out of there,” Minerva whispered tearfully. This was all Albus’ fault, she was tempted to march to the tower and hex him into the afterlife.  
“I might have a beginning of one,” he said with a smirk. The other five in the room perked up at his words.  
“Well, I know we can’t just kill them as much as I believe they deserve it. What would happen if a certain salacious reporter for the Daily Prophet got word of what was happening in the school and at the Dursleys?”  
Remus smirked in understanding. “There’d be an outcry from the public. They may even drag Dumbledore into it.”  
“Especially if word leaked out that he was the one to leave him there in just a blanket on the step with a note,” Minerva said with a feral grin. Returning the grin, they all began to plot on the start of Dumbledore’s downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note*** Hopefully this makes up for not posting as regularly.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone who has been posting comments on this story. It really means a lot and I look forward to continuing to post more chapters and feedback are always welcome.

**Chapter 36**

That night Severus filled Lucius in on their plan. He had been horrified to find out the amount of abuse the child had suffered. He smirked when he heard that the Headmaster had been the one to leave him there. He knew with that information coupled with the locking of the Potter’s wills and the lack of trial Sirius Black received would make it difficult for Dumbledore. Once Rita got her teeth into something, she wouldn’t let go. Plus, all the incidences here at the school that Dumbledore was hiding would add fuel to the flames.

Lucius fire called Rita and set up a time to meet for the following evening after the returning feast. This he knew with everyone getting ready for the following day, would allow them to meet unnoticed. He figured discussing what was happening in the school would be the best to start with, then move on to Harry’s home life and finally the lack of a trial for one Sirius Black.

They would definitely play this one carefully. The old fool had considerable clout and had almost a century to build it in. He would definitely need to get Skeeter to dig into his background, no one was perfect, and he’d bet his entire vault neither was Dumbledore.

Lucius mad a mental note that he needed to bring the Goblins the new information that his Severus had uncovered. They still needed to get their Lord back and the diary would be an immense help. He snuggled closer to his husband. He couldn’t forgive himself these last ten years thinking he had been married to Narcissa. The only thing he could say was he’d never slept with her, thinking he’d already done so for Draco and had never taken a lover. Something in him had balked at the idea of it. Now he had much to make up for. Once Dumbledore was gone, he planned to talk Sev into another baby. They’d had always wanted a large family due to being only children themselves. He closed his eyes and slipped into sleep with the scent of herbs that always clung to Severus in his nostrils.

 

******

Up in the Gryffindor tower, Harry and Ron were getting ready for bed. The day had been long and emotionally draining. Ron noticed that Harry was quieter than usual and refused to make eye contact. Ron gave a sad sigh and sat down on his bed facing Harry. As he watched his friend getting ready, he caught a glimpse of the necklace he was wearing.

“When did you get the necklace, Harry? I’ve never seen you wear it before,” he said. Ron watched as Harry froze before grabbing the necklace and blushing bright red. Ron’s eyebrows almost reached his hairline as he looked at his blushing friend. “Something you want to share, mate?” he asked.

“Umm…” Harry stuttered before he took a deep breath. “ItwasagiftfromDracoMalfoy!”

“Err, ya wanna repeat that? It sounded as if you said it was from Malfoy.”

Harry nodded before he plopped down on his bed facing Ron. “I did. He sent it with an apology note and said it had protection charms.”

“He apologized!” Ron was struck speechless. He didn’t think the git knew what an apology was. Then it struck him. With narrowed eyes, he pinned his friend with a stern look. “You have a crush on him, don’t you?”

“Why would you say that?” Harry asked, looking anywhere but at Ron as his face turned Weasley red.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he said with snark worthy of their Potions Professor. “It could be your face being redder than my hair.”

“Are you mad?” He asked timidly.

Ron gave a deep sigh and thought it over before he answered. “No, I think that with everything going on, it’s silly to hold last year against him. And he did get something to protect you, so I think he might like you that way too.”

“Who are you and what did you do with my friend, Ron?” Harry asked with wide eyes.

“He left the day he found out he was really Ron Prewett,” he teased.

Harry smiled, “You’re the best friend ever.”

Ron’s ears turned red in embarrassment, “Go to bed, you crazy wanker.”

Harry grinned and crawled under the covers to his bed. He put his wand and glasses on his bedside table. Ron snuggled down with a yawn. “Hey, Harry?”

“Hmm,” came the sleepy reply.

“Does ‘Mione know?”

“Yeah, she told me to keep it.”

“What?!” Ron squawked as he sat up to glare at his half-asleep friend. “Why am I the last to know?” He asked indignantly.

“You had just found out that your parents aren’t really married, and you had gone up to the dorm and Hermione was in the library.” Harry paused to yawn before continuing sleepily. “Dobby brought it to me, by the way, you were right that he was a Malfoy elf, and Hermione saw me with it. Then everything with Ginny and your brothers happened, so I forgot.” Harry yawned again and snuggled further into his bed.

Ron flopped back down on his bed, “It’s okay Harry.” Ron yawned and blinked sleepily. “As long as he doesn’t hurt you, then I won’t have to punch him in his pretty face.”

Harry gave a sleepy giggle that made Ron smile. “Night,” he said as he started to drift off. A snore was his answer. Ron chuckled before he too fell asleep, neither one knew the madness that was on the horizon heading their way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note*** Sorry if this was short but a bit of fluff is always good, and I thought it did well to make Lucius a little more human.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to DemonDragon000 for pointing out the errors in the chapters. This should be all fixed now.

**Chapter 37**

 

The three second years were seated with the three older boys at the Gryffindor table. Ginny was sitting by herself towards the end of the table by the doors. She kept throwing what she thought was discreet glances at Harry. Hermione and the five boys were quietly discussing what had happened in the lab with Professor Snape and the new DADA Professor. The twins and Percy were outraged to hear how he had been treated. Though when they heard the plan they came up with, all three broke out with matching smirks. They stopped talking when they heard the doors open and their fellow students flooded in.

 

Neville looked around as he entered the Great Hall and found who he was looking for. He hurried over and took a seat next to Harry.

 

“Hi Neville,” Harry said as his friend took a seat.

 

“Hi, Harry. Did you have a good Christmas?” he asked.

 

“It was good, yours?” Hermione asked.

 

Neville shrugged, “Same as always.”

 

They all traded looks, “Do you want to talk about it mate?” Ron asked.

 

Neville looked around before he lowered his voice. “When everyone else is in bed.”

 

“Sure,” they said. They fell silent with the rest of the students when the Headmaster stood.

 

“Welcome back. I have a few announcements to make before we partake of the feast,” he said; his eyes twinkling.  “The first is that unfortunately Professor Lockhart suffered a most unfortunate accident and so he is no longer with us.” Everyone erupted in clapping and cheering at the news, even some teachers could be seen smiling. “Yes, yes, I do have a replacement. I want to introduce you to your new DADA Professor,” he waved to Remus to stand. Once he had stood up, Dumbledore continued, “Professor Lupin.”

 

There was a scattering of applause throughout the hall. Once it had quieted down, Dumbledore continued. “Also, the Board of Governors has decided to have a representative stay at the school for the remainder of the year. They’re chosen a representative of Lord Malfoy.”

 

Lucius stood and bowed to the students. The Slytherins table was the only ones to clap. The others sat with their mouths open in shock. Severus sneered at the uncouth behavior displayed towards his husband. Showing no concern about the less than warm welcome, Lucius retook his seat next to Severus. He discreetly clasped his husband’s hand and gave it a squeeze, he gave a slight smile when Severus squeezed back. They turned their attention back to the Headmaster. Dumbledore beamed at the students as he continued, “Now that the introductions are done, tuck in!” And with that, he sat down to eat as well.

 

Food popped onto the tables and soon there was the sound of silverware clanking on serving dishes and golden plates. Severus observed the children as he ate his meal. He could see many curious looks cast at his husband and Remus. He noticed that his Lords’ son was sitting with the elder Weasley children and his friends. He noticed that Bella’s son was next to them. He briefly wondered if the Lady Longbottom knew, she was one of Dumbledore’s staunchest supporters.

 

He narrowed his eyes when he spotted the Parkinson chit poorly flirting with his son. He knew that the Parkinson’s were trying to get Lucius to sign a marriage contract for Pansy and Draco, over his dead body that would happen. He smirked when Draco stood and made Goyle move so that he could sit between them. He looked over and noticed the “Potter” child was throwing Parkinson dark looks. So that was the way of it. He leaned over to speak to Lucius, “If you sign that bonding contract with Parkinson, you will find out how much I will make you suffer for it.”

 

Lucius looked at his husband with slightly wide eyes in shock. He knew that Parkinson had been really pushing for a contract between the children and he had been toying with the idea at the time but had turned him down. And now with Severus against it, it wasn’t going to happen at all. He valued his life too much and he loved his family. He gave Severus a quick wink and a nod and relaxed when he realized he understood. “So why did this suddenly did this come up?” He asked lowly.

 

“Take a look at Harry as he watches Parkinson,” Severus murmured lowly.

Remus who heard the conversation already knew what Severus was talking about. He had been covertly watching over his cubs and noticed the looks Harry had been sending Draco. He also noticed that the Malfoy heir was just as discreetly returning them. He also noticed the concealed scowls and dark looks shot at the young girl trying to flirt with the Little Malfoy. He heard Lucius snort as the two made moon eyes at each other again. Hopefully, Dumbledore missed them doing it. You had to really know what you were looking for to catch it.

 

“Hopefully no one else picks up on this,” Lucius murmured to his husband.

“We’ll have to speak to them then,” Severus said to him.

 

“The Longbottom boy as well. Wonder if Augusta knows that he’s not hers by blood.”

 

“We shall see,” Severus replied.

 

“Ready to go?” Lucius asked as the hall began to empty. Dumbledore had already given his silly speech and left through the teacher’s entrance.

They nodded to Remus and headed down to the dungeons. Rita had slipped in earlier and was currently in Severus’ office. They walked in and she stood as they entered.

 

“Ms. Skeeter,” Lucius said as he bowed over her hand.

 

“Lord Malfoy,” she replied breathlessly. Severus rolled his eyes at the foolish woman. He cleared his throat to get her attention off his husband.

“Ms. Skeeter,” Severus nodded to the reporter.

 

“Professor Snape,” Rita batted her lashes at the man. She had always found him a dark and sexy enigma, even more so since he was single.

Lucius had to stop himself from growling at the woman for flirting with his husband. It didn’t matter to him that she didn’t know that they’re married. Gathering himself, he directed her back to her seat and they all sat down.

“So how can I be of service to you two gentlemen?” Rita asked coyly. She had to control herself as an image of how she’d like to be of service popped into her head.

 

Severus suppressed a shudder at the salacious tone she was using. He could just imagine what she was thinking, and it made him ill.

 

“We have some information that we believe you would best know what to do with.”

 

Rita sat up straight in her chair, her reporter instincts were screaming at her. She opened her purse and pulled out a quill and parchment. She gave a quick lick to the tip and set it on the parchment in her lap, ready to get her scoop. “And do tell,” she purred; just because there was a story, didn’t mean she couldn’t flirt with these two beautiful men.

 

“We have a quite a bit of information that you’ll get multiple stories out of,” Severus said, smirking at the gleam in her eyes.

 

“It seems our esteemed Headmaster failed to notify the Board of Governors, as well as the parents, of recent events in the school.” Lucius continued.

 

“And what is going on?” Rita asked breathlessly.

 

“There have been attacks on the students, the caretaker's cat and one of the school’s ghosts,” replied Severus.

 

Rita was practically jumping in her seat as he quick quotes quill raced across the parchment. “Does anyone know who attacked them?”

 

“No, unfortunately, there are never any witnesses, and nothing is left behind,” Lucius told her.

 

“What happened to them and can you tell the readers who?”

 

“Well, we can’t tell you who as we are unsure that the student's families even know,” Severus was cut off by Rita’s gasp of outrage at the thought of parents believing their children were fine at school and they were anything but. Severus continued. “But we can tell you that they’re all petrified. We currently have Mandrakes that Professor Sprout is growing that will be ready soon for me to make a restorative draught.” He finished.

 

Rita’s pen was a blur of green as it raced across the parchment to get everything down. “Have there been any more attacks?”

 

“None since before school let out for the Yule holidays,” Lucius replied.

 

“What could have stopped the attacker?” She asked.

 

“No one knows,” Severus answered.

 

“You said there was more,” she pushed.

 

Lucius smirked, “It seems that the Wizarding World’s beloved boy-who-lived home life is not what it seems.”

 

“How so?” She leaned forward being careful not to smoosh her quill and parchment.

 

“For years we were all told that Harry Potter was living with a loving family. Well, that is not true. He lives with Lily Evans sister, who is a magic-hating Muggle.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“He was forced to sleep in a boot cupboard with only a mattress and blankets, instead of in a bedroom. While his cousin was coddled and treated as a Prince, Harry was used as a house elf and treated like one. They called him “Freak” or “Boy” and when they wanted to punish him, they would withhold food. Once he started Hogwarts, they gave him his cousin's second room; as they feared us “Freaks” were watching them.” Here Lucius paused to get himself under control. He saw that Rita was angry at what she heard. He knew he picked the right reporter. “Once they figured out he wasn’t allowed to use magic over the summer, they locked him in his room with a cat flap to feed him and bars on the window. This is what our savior was left with.”

 

“Who would leave a child with those monsters?”

 

“Dumbledore,” Severus spat out. “The man who had the boy’s parent’s wills sealed and left a child wrapped in a blanket with just a note; left on a doorstep at night, in the cold to be found in the morning.”

 

While part of her was horrified at the thought of the child being abused, a larger part of her saw this as a way to bring down the all too perfect Albus Dumbledore. She always thought the man was hiding something, he was just too perfect, too clean. Now she had something, just needed more. Lucius smirked, time to go in for the kill.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

“My readers will have a hard time believing all this,” she said. As if they all didn’t know that she couldn’t spin it in a way that would have the masses lapping it up.

“My dear Lady,” Lucius said. Severus had to hold in a snort. “I have the name and address of his Muggle family. There are even witnesses there the night he was dropped off.”

“Who?” Rita was practically salivating.

“Rubeus Hagrid and Professor Minerva McGonagall,” Severus told her.  
“It also seems that our esteemed Headmaster had a hand in keeping a man in prison who never received a trial,” Lucius mentioned casually.  
“What?!” She exclaimed.

“Yes, Sirius Black was thrown in prison without a trial and that leaves us with so many questions unanswered.”

“But he admitted he did it when they caught him,” she said in confusion.  
“Did he really? Was that confession one of guilt as the perpetrator or a friend who felt it was his fault? And why was Albus fighting so hard to prevent the Ministry from getting the truth? Does he know something we don’t?”

Rita sat back and thought over what she just heard. Dumbledore neglecting to inform anyone about what is going on in the school. Dumbledore left poor little Harry Potter with abusive Muggles and sealed his parents wills and now he was fighting the Ministry to prevent them from finding out the truth. If this is what he is doing now, what had he done in the past? It was time to do some digging.

Rita gave a sharp nod, “it’s time to get out the truth. I will do this in multiple pieces for the most impact. I want front row if Black gets his trial.”  
“Agreed,” Lucius said with a smirk.  
“Well if you’ll provide me with the address, I’ll be on my way,” Rita said holding out her hand.

Severus grabbed the parchment with the name and address of the Dursley’s. Severus smirked as he handed it over. Dumbledore thought himself so clever when he left the child there. He forgot that Severus grew up with Lily and Petunia. He already knew her maiden name and he remembered hearing her discuss the marriage of her sister at one of the order meetings once he had been made a spy, so using his knowledge of the Muggle world, located Petunia. Oh, Albus what a fool ye be. Plus, he went to check the house and those “blood” wards he told all and sundry about, were not there. There were absolutely no wards in the place.  
“It’s been a pleasure Ms. Skeeter and we so look forward to your articles,” Lucius said as they bowed to her.

Rita gave a crocodile smile to them. “I hope I don’t disappoint. Goodnight gentlemen.”

Severus saw her to the door to his office and watched her walk away. He shut his door and walked back over to his husband. “Want to bet that she’ll see Filch before she leaves?”

“Suckers bet my darling,” he drawled. “Now how about I tuck you in so that you’re well rested for classes?” Lucius gave him a lecherous smile.

“Why Lucius, how thoughtful of you. Yes, it’s very late and it’s now time for bed.” Severus laughed as Lucius grabbed his hand and dragged him though the connecting door to their quarters. No one noticed that Severus didn’t show for rounds that night.  
  
******  
  
Severus and Lucius filled in Minerva and Remus on the meeting the previous night with Rita. All four adults were excited about the upcoming articles but unsure when they’d be in the paper, so when the Daily Prophet arrived earlier than usual; they were taken completely by surprise. The flapping of wings Harold the arrival of the morning mail. The owls swooped around the tables dropping off the mail along with copies of the Daily Prophet. Rustling of the paper being opened could be heard throughout the hall. Severus had just opened his copy when cries of surprise echoed throughout the hall. The four exchanged looks before opening their papers to see the blaring headline on the front page complete with the picture of the words in red on the wall.

“Terror at Hogwarts covered up!  
By Rita Skeeter  
Daily Prophet Special Correspondent  
Through and unnamed source within the school, word of terror has leaked out. An unknown assailant is roaming the school attacking any who apparently struck their fancy. And the worst of this is that no one has informed the parents! The Headmaster of the school has taken it upon to leave them in the dark. Currently in the hospital wing, under the gentle care of Madame Pomfrey, lie two children, one of the school’s ghosts and the school’s caretaker's cat. The worst of it folks is that they are blaming poor orphaned, little Harry Potter. The very child that defeated You-know-who. And no one has stood to defend him but just a small handful of students. His two close friends, always by his side. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, standing true along with Mr. Weasley’s remaining older siblings as well. Mr.’s Fred, George and Percy Weasley. I spoke with the owner of the first attack victim, one Mr. Argus Filch, who could barely control his heartbreak to tell what happened.  
‘It was Halloween night and the feast had ended. I was heading up on the second floor. When I arrived, the children were gathered around, and my beloved Mrs. Norris was hanging from a torch on the wall. There was message on the wall about a chamber. Professor Dumbledore said she would be fine, but the culprit has yet to be caught.’  
Here dear readers, the poor man just could no longer contain his tears. I did see the message and I tell you, it is very chilling. (See complete photo and details on page 5.)  
I then went in search of finding out just WHO had been petrified. Turns out a young Muggleborn on his way to visit our Savior, a half-blood that no one knew what he had been doing at the time and the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick. I checked with the parents of the two children and they had no idea. Though I tell you folks, with the Muggleborn’s parent, I had to soothe a lot of ruffled feathers. Though he was greatly relieved to hear the schools Governors are on top of things.  
You maybe asking, how did they know? Well, when I went to ask they; they had stated that they had received letters home from their children. In a note of 11 to 1, Lucius Malfoy was appointed to stay in the school and work to catch the perpetrator. I finally went and checked with the Ministry of Magic to see if the Headmaster asked for any assistance from the Auror’s Department. I spoke with the Head Auror Scimgeour and he had this to say; ‘No ma’am. The Headmaster has not come to us for any help. Though this is very worrying as the last time the so-called Chamber of Secrets had been opened was back in the 40’s and a student died. We may need to check on this.’  
I then went to speak to Amelia Bones who is the Head of the DMLE. She too had no idea and her niece is currently a second year Hufflepuff. ‘This news is most worrying. I do believe that this situation, if it is true, should have been brought to the DMLE to be investigated. Especially given that there have been attacks.’  
So there it is, my dear readers. Is the Headmaster becoming confused in his advanced years? Why had the parents not been informed? How is it that no one has been caught? Why has he not gone to the DMLE? Why is he not preventing the bullying of our Savior? We, the public, and the parents; deserve answers!”

There was absolute silence in the Great Hall. Severus who had read the past articles of Skeeter, had expected something more inflammatory. Though he had to admit that her staying with the truth did the same thing. He looked sideways to see how Dumbledore was reacting. He was surprised but delighted to see the crack in his grandfatherly façade. He was currently scowling at the paper as if he was trying to set it alight with his gaze alone. He could see the smirks from his house and could figure that the letters were probably from some of them. The Hufflepuffs looked fearful, nothing new there; the Ravenclaws confused, which was new to them; and the Gryffindors were angry, again nothing new. He could see the Weasley twins were preening about being in the paper. He saw Percy roll his eyes as he whacked them in the back of their heads. He folded the paper and calmly started to eat. All in all, this was shaping up to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note*** Hopefully I was able to capture Rita Skeeter accurately.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to thank everyone who has left feedback - you are all awesome!

**Chapter 39**

Dumbledore couldn’t believe the nerve of that hack. How dare she question him. He was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump and “defeater” of Grindlewald. How he ran the school was his business. And that she went to the Ministry, angered him even more. Now he will have to deal with that idiot Fudge and Amelia the do-gooder. From the smirks at the Slytherin table, that does explain who ratted him out. He heaved a mental sigh when the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge and Proudfoot. He plastered his grandfatherly smile on his face and stood to greet the newcomers as was expected.

“Minister, Madame Bones and Auror Proudfoot, how can I help you?” He asked as he stood up from his throne-like chair.

“Headmaster.” Madame Bones greeted him.

“Albus,” Fudge said as he fidgeted where he stood.

Proudfoot stood behind them and nodded. He stood at attention and kept his eyes fixed on the wall behind Dumbledore. Albus gave a slight frown at such disrespect.

“We are here Headmaster regarding the attacks on your students,” Madame Bones told him.

“There is no cause for concern Madame, as I have everything under control. The children are merely petrified and once the Mandrakes mature, our Potions Master will make the restorative draught.”

“Be that as it may Albus, we will need to investigate. You were very remiss in your duties.” She told him bluntly.

“Now Madame Bones really. How about we go to my office to discuss the matter,” Dumbledore said as he held tightly onto his temper when all he really wanted to do was curse the impertinent woman.

“Not today Albus,” Fudge said. “We need to see where the children had been attacked as well as speak to the school Matron,” he said apologetically.

Albus had to clench his teeth to keep himself in check. First that cow Skeeter and now the Ministry buffoons. His morning was going downhill very fast. Suddenly the rustling of feathers could be heard, and everyone looked up, a flock of owls had entered and every one of them had a red envelope in its beak. Suddenly they all exploded and competing yelling filling the hall in a symphony of noise.

“ALBUS DUMBLEDORE…”

“YOU DESPICABLE MAN…”

“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE…”

“UNFIT TO…”

“HOW DARE YOU…”

“SHOULD BE FIRED!”

Absolute silence reigned once all the competing voices dissipated. Dumbledore stood in his spot, face white with suppressed rage. Dumbledore scanned the hall, but no one would meet his gaze. Back ramrod stiff, he stepped from behind the table and walked down the to the three Ministry workers.

“Please follow me,” he said and walked stiffly from the hall, his meal left untouched at the head table.

Once the doors closed behind them, the hall exploded in conversation.

“Can you believe it?”

“He left our parents in the dark?”

“How come he never called in the Aurors?”

“My mum said you can’t trust him.”

“The Minister and the Head of the DMLE is here!”

“Did you hear those howlers?”

Severus, Remus, Minerva, and Lucius watched everyone in amusement. Even the other staff were all agog with what had happened. Severus saw the angry scowl on Miss Weasley’s face as she apparently heard all the comments about Dumbledore. Severus leaned over to Lucius. “Guess she doesn’t like hearing the other students talking about her uncle.” He smirked.

“We’ll need to watch her. She may do something foolish, given who her father is.” No sooner were the words out of his mouth when Ginny jumped up from her seat.

“How can you people say those things? You should be ashamed of yourselves. He is the greatest wizard since Merlin!” She screamed. A few people laughed at her outburst. Furious she turned and hexed them. Suddenly they screamed as bats came out of their noses and started covering them in boogers. Blood streaming from their noses, they tried to fend off the bats.

Minerva and Severus descended from the staff table. Severus gathered the affected children and sent them to Madame Pomfrey before joining Minerva and Miss Weasley.

Miss Weasley! What is the meaning of this disgusting display?” Severus could see Minerva vibrating in anger as she stood next to the now cowering student.

“It is time for everyone to leave. It is close to the start of classes and I’m sure no one wants deduction of points for being late,” Severus said to the gawking students. The children and staff snapped out of their shock and exited the hall leaving the two teachers and student.

“Now, Miss Weasley, you were asked a question.”

“They were making mean comments about the Headmaster,” she said with a pout.

“Be that as it may, but it is still no excuse for your poor behavior,” Minerva said to her with a frown.

“Now we will need to find a suitable punishment,” Severus said. “I would say for an unwarranted attack on fellow students, a deduction of house points and detention should get the point across.”

“You’re not my Head of House. What gives you the right to decide? Besides you’re just a snake no one likes you anyway.”

Severus narrowed his eyes at the insolent child. “Perhaps you have **forgotten** that I am your teacher,” he said in a dangerous tone. “And like your Head of House can still issue punishments to my students. As I am sure Professor McGonagall will agree, your rude and disgusting behavior has earned you two months of detention with Filch and a loss of seventy-five points from Gryffindor.”

Minerva looked down at the rude little girl who felt that because she was the Headmaster’s niece, it gave her the right to act this way. Though the high loss of house points almost made her flinch, she felt it was just. This child needed to learn that even though another teacher was not her Head of House, they still had every right to issue punishment on poor behavior and in this case attitude as well.

“The consequences of your actions is a fair one, Miss Weasley. I will inform Filch that your two-month detention will start this evening. Now I suggest that you head to your class.”

With a scowl, Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall. She was incensed. How dare these people treat her Uncle like this. The greatest Wizard in the world and they gossip rudely about him. She wondered if she should get her Uncle to get her out of the detention and reinstate the points lost. That’d teach the greasy git. With that thought in mind, she headed to her first class.

Back in the Great Hall, Minerva and Severus watched her go. “You do realize she may go to Dumbledore about her punishment,” Severus said.

“I know but I will be writing to the parents of the students she hexed and Molly. The punishment will stand,” Minerva said with a smirk.

“That’s positively Slytherin,” he said to her, sounding impressed.

“Thank you, now we should be going.”

“Agreed.”

And the two exited to their respective classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Note*** So I thought some reactions to the article would fit well in this chapter. I really never liked Ginny and always thought the character should have never made it past book two. So, I really enjoyed making her a real brat!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to give you all a heads up. Posting may be a little sporadic in the coming weeks as I will be transitioning to a new job with whole new hours. So please bare with me and I will try to keep posting.

**Chapter 40**

All morning, Neville berated himself for chickening out that previous night. He was afraid to lose the only friends he had if they find out. Neville quietly walked beside his friends down to Potions. He had the diary and letters in his bag; he hoped to be able to talk to Professor Snape about it. The four of them found a spot outside their classroom to wait. They stood a little away from the rest for privacy but to not be obvious about it. None of them noticed that Draco had positioned himself close enough to hear but not be seen.

“You alright Neville?” Ron asked.

Neville heaved a sigh, “Not really.”

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked as they stared at him in concern.

“I found proof that I’m not the Neville Longbottom and that Dumbledore and the woman, I thought was my grandmother, knew.”

“I understand you there,” Harry said.

“Yeah, we know how ya feel,” Ron said as he patted him on the back.

“Kind of figured you would, especially with that potion. I’d just had hoped it would be wrong.”

“Never a dull moment at Hogwarts,” Harry quipped causing them all to laugh.

“So, what do I do now? I was hoping Professor Same could help.”

“He can,” Hermione reassured him.

“Yeah, he’ll get to the bottom of it,” Ron said.

“I bought some stuff I found in their room. Gran doesn’t know I found it,” Neville said.

“You could give it to him after class,” Ron suggested. “Everyone is gone by then, so no one will see.”

Draco had forgotten that Longbottom had been a part of the craziness. He was hoping to get Harry alone to find out if he liked the present. He saw Pansy heading his way and have a mental groan. Why couldn’t she take a hint!

“Drakie,” she practically screamed as she rushed towards him. He stepped to the side to avoid her attempts to teach him. He saw other snakes wincing at the sound of her voice. Some of the Lions looked at him with sympathy. Harry looked fit to commit murder and didn’t that give him a thrill.

“Pansy, leave me alone,” he said as he moved between Crabbe and Goyle.

“But Draco, we are going to be betrothed soon. My daddy is going to set it up with yours,” the pugged faced girl whined.

The class winced at the grating voice. Most of them started craning their necks looking for Professor Snape; they would rather be in class then there.

“Not going to happen, Pansy,” he said with a snort. No way was he going to marry her; he was going to marry Harry.

“Yes, it is. My daddy said so. We’re going to marry, and I’ll give you an heir then we’ll go to parties, and everyone will envy us,” she said with her hands on her hips.

“No,” he said sharply.

Pansy opened her mouth when another voice spoke. “Give it up Parkinson. Are you that stupid? He isn’t interested. Have some pride and stop throwing yourself at him.”

All eyes turned towards the voice, to see that it had been Harry Potter that spoke. They were startled as none of them had ever heard him use such a tone before. Pansy looked as if she wanted to say something when a new and more feared voice made itself known.

“As interesting as this little drama is why no one is in class?”

With a look of horror, the students scrambled to get into the class. Snape looked at Pansy, who was sulking. “And for that disgusting display, Miss Parkinson; you will have a week’s detention with Madame Pomfrey. No magic and it will start tonight.” Pansy opened her mouth to protest. “Enough or I will remove points from my own house as well.”

Pansy snapped her mouth shut and stormed into the classroom. Draco walked up to Harry and his friends. “thanks,” he said shyly.

“Your welcome, I never got to say thank you for the gift,” he responded blushing.

“I’m glad you like it,” Draco said with an answering blush while their friends stood there watching them amused.

Severus cleared his throat, “As touching as this is, it is time for class.” Severus smirked as they scrambled into the room. He swept in behind them and closed the door. He swept to the front of the room and stood there. “Do to the drama in the Great Hall this morning; we are now short on time. Since we won’t be able to make the potion today, you will instead write an essay on the potion and turn it in at the end of class.” Here they groaned. “It will be three feet in length, turn to page 56 and begin.”

The students scrambled to pull out their book and parchment. Harry flipped to the page and started reading about the swelling solution. He knew that they’d be able to brew this as it only took an hour, but he felt that Snape probably needed the time for other reasons. He looked up and saw the question on the board:

_“Why does one need to use nettles and how do they affect the potion?”_

He heard groaning and grumbling as he started on his essay. He could see that Hermione was already well into the essay, he shared a look with Ron and started. The room was quiet except for the scratching of quills on parchment. One by one the students finished the essay and turned it in. Harry saw that there were twenty minutes left in class and he was almost done.

“For those of you who have already finished, you may leave, use your remaining time wisely.” There was a scramble of chairs and almost everyone left. The only students remaining were Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, Ron, Neville, Parkinson, Harry, and Hermione. Harry knew that Draco and Hermione were done and that the pathetic Pansy Parkinson was delaying turning hers in because she didn’t want to leave without Draco. Harry could feel that same dark anger rising in him again. It was so consuming, and all he wanted to do was punish the girl that was trying to take what was his. There was no mistake about it. Draco Malfoy was his.

Severus looked up to see who was left. He knew Draco was remaining behind to wait for Crabbe and Goyle. Even though they acted as bodyguards, Draco considered them friends. Ms. Granger was there for Harry and Ron, and of course, Parkinson would stay for Draco. Spoiled brat, he wanted to curse her idiot father through the veil. She was pouting her lips and fluttering her lashes in what she thought was sexy at his son. He noticed that Harry was glaring at his paper. He looked up, and Severus saw the boy’s eyes flash red. Time to remove the girl before the boy killer her, possessive just like his father.

“Parkinson!” He snapped. Pansy jumped as her Professor snapped her name.

“Yes, sir?”

“You are obviously done, turn in your work and go,” he said.

“But sir, I was waiting for Draco,” said Pansy, a whine creeping into her voice.

“Miss Parkinson, I assure you that young Mr. Malfoy is quite capable of going to his next class without you. Now hand in your essay and go to your house points and explain to our house who and why they were removed.”

Pansy gulped and grabbed her stuff and dropped the essay on his desk before storming out of the classroom. Severus waved his wand, locking the door and throwing up all the wards and silencing charms he knew. Once that was done, he stood and walked over to Harry. The boy’s eyes were red, and he still looked angry.

“Calm yourself, Mr. Potter. She is gone, and no matter what she and her father think, she will never be marrying Draco.” Severus sighed in relief to see his eyes revert to their brilliant green and the tense and angry expression fade.

“Sorry sir,” the boy whispered.

“Do be more careful in the future. Now that everyone else is out, except Mr.’s Crabbe and Goyle, let us continue.”

“Can we trust them?” Ron asked, eyeing the two boys.

The two boys in question looked and at each other then looked Ron in the eye. “We keep Draco’s secrets. We snake’s know that Dumbledore can’t be trusted. We also saw his parchment before the Professor kicked everyone out.”

“Yeah, no one in Slytherin thinks any different of him, and we respect Professor Snape,” Goyle said.

Neville, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were stunned. “What about Pansy? She knows?” Ron asked.

“No one has told her. She can’t keep a secret; neither can her father according to my parents,” said Crabbe.

The four just sat there, minds boggled. These two boys who looked stupid were very smart and well spoken. Harry thought the Muggle saying ‘you can’t judge a book by its cover’ applied.

“Now that that is settled, we need to discuss Mr. Longbottom,” Severus said.

Neville laid down his quill. He found the essay easy as it related to a plant. “Yes, sir?”

“Do you have questions?”

“Other than how they got, not really. I found my “mothers” diary and some letters to Lady Longbottom from the Headmaster. They had put a bind on my magic, can we get rid of it?” Neville pulled everything from his school bag and passed it his Professor.

Severus took the parchment letters and the diary; he would need to go over these will Lucius and discuss the Parkinson issue. “We will need to get you to the Goblins. They should be able to remove it without alerting the Headmaster.”

“Don’t you need permission from my guardian?” Neville asked.

“Normally yes, but until things are straightened out, we won’t.”

“How? Won’t we be missed?” asked Neville.

“We’ll cover for you Nev,” Harry said to him.

“Now, it is time for your next class, hand me your essays.” The children turned them in and headed out once the spells were canceled. Severus gathered up what Neville gave him and locked them away until he could show Lucius.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to post, don't hate me! Work has been crazy. Hope you like!

**Chapter 41**

Dumbledore ground his teeth all the way to the scene of the first attack by the girl’s bathroom. He could see the words on the wall as they neared the spot. The message shined just as brightly now as they did the night they were found. No matter how many times Filch scrubbed, they never dulled. The words seemed to mock. All the years searching and still he never found it. He heard the sharp intake of breath behind him, even he had to admit it was impressive. He had run every spell he could on it and still no idea what the culprit did to make the paint unremovable.

“Auror Proudfoot, if you please,” Madame Bones said.

“Yes Madame,” Proudfoot withdrew his wand and started casting spells. A quill and parchment appeared and hovered near him, it started writing down his findings.

“When was Mrs. Norris attacked she asked.

“It was during the Halloween Feast,” he told her.

“Who discovered Mrs. Norris?” Madame Bones asked.

“Harry and his two friends,” he replied.

“Were they not at the feast?” She asked frowning.

“No, they went to Sir Nicholas’ deathday party.”

Madam Bones’ eyebrows rose up so far, her monocle fell out. “I believed the Halloween feast is required, why did you not make them attend?”

“I see no reason that they should be required to attend. It is a ridicules rule. From what Harry told us, Sir Nicholas asked him to come. As I did not think anyone would be in danger, I did not force the issue.”

“Well, that was a foolish way of thinking, especially with what my niece told me about last years events. From what she told me, there was a teacher possessed by You-know-who after the philosopher’s stone, a troll in the castle on Halloween who tried to hurt a student; all ending with Mr. Potter stopping him from getting it. Let’s not forget that you brought a Cerberus into the school to protect it.”

“Now see here, Madame Bones. I have been Headmaster since Dippet retired. I have had no issues.”

“You must understand Headmaster, that no one is infallible. We are all human and prone to mistakes. Now we want to get to the bottom of this situation. There are two students and a cat in the hospital ward petrified, so yes, if we need to we will question everything.”

Dumbledore grit his teeth and fisted his hand to keep from reaching for his wand and hexing the woman. How dare she! And Fudge just standing there like the idiot he was, letting her. Proudfoot figured now would be a good time to interrupt with his findings.

“Madame Bones, I have completed investigating the scene,” Proudfoot said, interrupting the silent clashing of wills.

Madam Bones turned her attention to Auror Proudfoot, ignoring the other two men. “What were you able to find?”

“What appears to be blood, is actually red paint. Though whatever is preventing it from being removed, is also resisting all my spells at uncovering it. I did find something on the floor under the torch, an unknown scale. I don’t recognize what type of animal it’s from.” He held out the scale to Madame Bones.

Madame Bones took the scale from Proudfoot. She noted that it was far larger than any scale for animals she would know but smaller that of a dragon. She briefly thought of reaching out to Newt or one of his many children but knew that Newt and his husband were somewhere in the Amazon and Merlin only knew how long it’d take to track down one of the couple’s numerous children. Then it hit her, there were staff in the school who would probably know. There was Hagrid who was the games keeper, Professor Kettleburn and Severus Snape the Potions Professor and Potions Master. Though to her, she might avoid Hagrid, the man couldn’t keep a secret if he tried and this would be spread in no time. She put the scale in a vial and sealed it, once done it went into a inner pocket of her robes just for evidence.

“Let’s go to where the next victim was found.” Madame Bones told Dumbledore. With a sniff he lead them to the kitchens. When they arrived again, Proudfoot went around checking the area.

“Who found him?” She asked.

“I did. I was heading down for something to drink.”

“Did you see anything?”

“Nothing, though all of the torches were out, and he was clutching his camera.”

“What did you do?”

“I had Minerva help me bring him to the hospital wing.”

“What happened then?”

“He had his camera up to his face, so we removed it and checked to see if he had maybe taken a picture of what attacked him but when we opened it, it was full of burnt plastic.”

“Do you still have the camera?”

“Yes, I believe Madame Pomfrey still has it.”

She looked over at Proudfoot, but he shook his head that he found nothing.

“Can you show me the next location?”

Dumbledore huffed and lead her to the next location, they arrived on the fifth floor and headed to the spot where Peeves had found them.

“Who found them?” She asked.

“Peeves found them,” he told her stiffly.

“What did Peeves do after he found them?”

“He went screaming through the school.”

Madame Bones heaved a sigh, “So did you question Peeves?”

“No, he’s a Poltergeist. I had Professor McGonagall bring Harry and his friends to my office.”

“Why did you do that?” She asked him in astonishment. Even Fudge looked surprised at this answer.

“I wanted to see if he might have known anything,” Dumbledore responded as if his bringing a student that no connection to the situation to his office. No wonder the school acted the way they did towards the child. She looked to see if Proudfoot found anything.

He came over holding two rats. “What did you find?”

“Two dead rats that seem to have been turned to stone.”

“Anything else?”

“Yes, I noticed some strange scratch marks and I tested the rats and no dark magic has been used on them.”

“Ok, put them in an evidence vial. I think it’s time to see the victims.”

Dumbledore nodded and lead them to the hospital wing. They noticed when they entered that the Matron was tending to four students already.

“Oh, good Headmaster, I was looking for you,” Madame Pomfrey said as she straightened up from one of her patients.

“As you can see Madame, I have guests with me. Perhaps while they are looking at the attack victims, you could tell me what you need.” He tried to go for his usual jovial voice but fell flat.

“Well, I have them in my quarantine room so that they

 

 aren’t gawked at when the other students come in.”

“Do you mind if Auror Proudfoot goes in to see if he can find any evidence?”

“I don’t see why not. It’s the blue door,” she said pointing.

“Thank you,” he said, and he entered the room closing the door behind him.

Ignoring the Minister and Madame Bones, Albus moved to Madame Pomfrey. “What can I do for you, Poppy?”

“These four were sent during breakfast. They were attacked by a first year. I’ve had to give them each three blood replenishing potions. Whatever spell she used, caused a lot of damage. They were covered in boogies, so I had to clean them thoroughly before I could even treat them. I may need to send them to St. Mungos if it doesn’t stop.”

 

“Surely, it’s not that bad,” he said to her.

“Yes, Albus it is. No matter what I do, it doesn’t heal!” She snapped at him.

Madame Bones could not believe what she was hearing. The Minister and Madame Bones were shocked at the Headmaster’s attitude towards the four students that were there due to a first year.

Minister Fudge stepped forward, “If I may?”

Madame Pomfrey nodded, “Of course Minister.”

“Who was the first year that injured them?” He inquired. Madame Bones wanted to know as well, these children were considerably older and looked to be severely injured.

“It was Miss Ginevra Weasley. From what I was told, she took exception to this morning’s news article.”

“But why would she attack another student?” Fudged asked in shock.

“Because she’s barking mad,” one of the prone students exclaimed under the tissue clamped to his nose.

“Don’t try to speak Mr. Rowles. Keep your hand clamped,” Madame Pomfrey admonished him.

Dumbledore was not surprised his niece lashed out. She was very spoiled and she, unfortunately, inherited both her parent's tempers. Though he was going to speak to her about this foolishness; if he knew Minerva, she had put the child in detention. He wondered if he could take it over and just pretend she was serving it. He really hated dealing with Molly.

“Arthur’s daughter? Good heavens,” Fudge gasped. “Well, it will be best Headmaster if you sent the children on to St. Mungo’s and then alert the parents.”

Dumbledore barely controlled the flinch at the notion of notifying their parents. With these fools here, there was no way to sweep it under the rug, so to speak.

“Albus, since you are dealing with the Ministry; I will send them along to St. Mungos. I’ll have Minerva reach out to their parents.”

“No, I’m sure that won’t be…” Dumbledore started.

“No, Headmaster, we cannot wait,” she said cutting him off.

“As you wish then. Poppy, you’ll take care of the matter.”

“Of course, Headmaster,” Madame Pomfrey nodded.

Dumbledore nodded to her and turned back to Madame Bones and the Minister to find that Auror Proudfoot had returned.

“Perhaps we should move this to my office then,” he said.

They nodded and followed him from the hospital wing. Poppy watched them go before heading to her office and the floo.


End file.
